Tauriel's Second Chance
by ADeclanFan
Summary: Post BOTFA. Tauriel is banished, Legolas stays away by choice. Both Elves have much to learn before either has a chance at a happy ending, but they will find many willing to help them on their journey. My take on Legolas/Tauriel. Some parts will be sad. Story spans from immediately after BOTFA all the way through Lord of the Rings trilogy and beyond.
1. Thranduil

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" A female child asked, anxious and impatient.

A boy on the cusp of Manhood from his height and maturity responded, "Who would we tell?" He was turning the crank and drawing the bucket from the well to fill a pair of buckets at his feet with fresh water.

"Maybe we could find the Elf-king... If he hasn't left, yet. They must have someone who can help Tauriel."

"The Elf-king banished Tauriel. Why should he care if she is hurt?" This was a female child, older than the first, and obviously not fond of his actions regarding their friend and houseguest. She moved the two full buckets off to the side and placed two more empty buckets down for the boy to fill.

"Maybe he does care," the boy stated. "She was important in the Elvenking's guard. You saw her fight the Orcs. How could a King not want a fighter like Tauriel?"

"If he cared, King Thranduil wouldn't have told Tauriel she can never go home. She doesn't even have spare clothes or any of her belongings," the older female stated, her tone grim. "No, we can't tell the Elves. We'll just have to hope she doesn't get any worse before father gets back from his trip to speak with the new Dwarf King."

"Tauriel doesn't need those Elves, she can stay with us," the youngest said, petulantly. "We lost our home and all our clothes, too, and we can be her family."

The older female said, "Tauriel asked us to be back before she goes to the check on the wounded, but if we are late, maybe she will skip tonight and rest."

King Thranduil's head tipped to the side as he continued to listen to the conversation of Bard's children. They were far more mature than one would expect.

The youngest one said, "I don't want to make her worry. She already looks so pale and tired and the songs she sings are all so sad."

"She loved the Dwarf Prince and he died. That is why she is tired and sad."

"Tauriel is tired because when she isn't protecting us for father, she's in the tents tending the sick and wounded. She needs to rest. And she hardly eats anything at all."

The boy said, "That's because the food we've been managing to scrounge is awful."

"Elf food is better."

The boy agreed, "I'd eat the oats from the horse stalls if I thought father wouldn't get mad. I can't remember the last time I wasn't hungry to the point my stomach hurt."

"The cold at night makes the hunger worse, I think. Maybe, we need to eat more in the winter not to shiver ourselves to death, but most of our blankets burned up with our clothes, of course."

Thranduil listened to the children's conversation for another moment and then turned and strode off in the direction of the supply tents. Their honest insights were invaluable and he counted himself lucky to have happened across them at the well.

Once inside the tent, the King asked for lists of the on-hand supplies of blankets and medical supplies and foods that wouldn't spoil such as hard bread, cheese and dried meats and fruit. He had parcels made up and gave orders to have them distributed to each of the families before sunset. The King set one aside to give to Tauriel, but to it he had them place fresh clothing of the sort Tauriel preferred with fine soft woolen tunics, stockings and leggings, and added one of his personal waterproofed winter traveling cloaks. It would be too long, Tauriel was short for an Elda, but she could adjust it to a length that better suited her.

The idea of Tauriel remaining in this Valar forsaken ruin of a city for the winter bothered him, but he didn't want her to strike out on her own either. Not if she was injured and ill prepared for the long, cold winter.

What he found himself wishing was that she would come to him and ask him to lift the banishment. He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't do that. Her stubborn pride ran deep, and it was something the King always found amusing in her... Until now.

Thranduil had already come to the conclusion he needed to find some other punishment or act of atonement for her, to be administered back home within the comfort and safety of his Halls. The children of Bard seemed to think Tauriel was ill to the point of being alarmed for her welfare, and the King would see her healed and back under his wing where such a young Elf belonged.

Thranduil entered the remains of a large Hall the refugees were using for shelter and immediately wished to leave. The stench was beyond foul. Cooking odors warred with the smells of sickness and filth.

It wasn't hard to find Tauriel as she wisely kept her sleeping area to the outer edge of the building next to one of the exits. He couldn't imagine she did any sleeping with the assault on her senses of smell and hearing in the enclosed space.

Her shoulders stiffened as someone approached, an outward sign she felt herself being observed. Tauriel's eyes widened in alarm as she turned and saw the King watching her. "Legolas is gone, my Lord?" Tauriel asked, dreading the answer she already knew in her heart.

Why would Thranduil come looking for her? Was she in danger without the Prince's continued protection?

"He is." The King made Tauriel uncomfortable by examining the small space she'd been diligently working to clean and turn into suitable living quarters for Bard and his family.

Most of the survivors were staking claims to corners of that building, so she wasn't difficult to locate if he thought she would hide from him and his wrath. The surviving bottom floor of this once tall building offered the most shelter from the elements while being central to the well, the kitchen tents and the area where the wounded were being tended. Families with children needed more space, of course. Living space territory was delineated by how many bodies needed room on the floor to sleep, and privacy limited to a length of thin cloth pinned over a long stretch of rope.

At night, the stench of unwashed bodies ripe with grief and desperation became overwhelming to her sensitive nose, and she would stay in the makeshift infirmary as long as she could stand upright and her hands were steady. Only when her strength failed and fatigue got the better of her, would the wood-elf retire to her bedroll at the edge of Bard's space to take the last watch over the children while Bard slept.

"I warned you not to give him hope."

Tauriel's flew open wide, shocked by the accusation leveled at her. It wasn't fair to blame her. "I never encouraged the Prince... I swear I did as you asked. I know my place, and I cannot hope to change the circumstances of my low birth. We could never expect your blessing, and I would not do that to Legolas or a child we might have made together."

The King blinked at the mention of a child, like the idea of Legolas fathering a child startled him, but he quickly recovered. "Tell me something, Tauriel. Had you followed the Dwarf Prince to Erebor and found the King Under The Mountain's reception lacking, what then? King or not, Thorin Oakenshield hates me and mine. Why would he ever allow one of his heirs to live in peace and happiness with one of my warriors?"

The thought hit Tauriel like a fist to the gut. She'd had a momentary glimmer of hope, at the time, but Thranduil was right. She would never have been made welcome in Erebor while Thorin sat on the throne. Kili must have known it as well as she, but he didn't seem to care what his Uncle's reaction to her would be...

"Would you have meekly tucked your tail between your legs and left the Lonely Mountain without your precious Kili?"

Again, Tauriel was forced to pause and examine the situation from a different perspective. Could she have turned from Kili knowing how they both felt? "No. I do not think I would have left, not without Kili."

Thranduil smiled, nodding, "You would have faced down the King and stood up for your heart's desire, like Luthien in the tales all Elves can recite practically from their cradle." He pressed on to make his point, "But, you didn't stand up for your right to love Legolas."

"I do not think... I would not..."

The King's eyes narrowed, and his voice took on a glacial calm, "Would not face down your King, perhaps with an arrow drawn and aimed at his head, in the heat of the moment? I think we both know you have no problem standing your ground with me, when you feel I am acting in a way that doesn't suit you."

The wood-elf felt a small yelp escape, the parallel finally coming into focus, and followed it with a muttered, "Why does it matter, now? Kili is dead, and Legolas is gone into the North."

"My son was not Beren to your Luthien," the King stated, mildly.

"No, he is not. You must be relieved, my Lord, that I do not return Legolas' love."

"Must I?" Thranduil rumbled, getting angry at her presumption. "My son has given his heart to someone and found only friendship offered in return. I take no joy his suffering." He held her gaze for a long moment calming his temper, then Thranduil added, "Or yours, for that matter, Tauriel."

The admission surprised the much younger Elf. "Banishment is not an unjust punishment for my actions."

It was clear from the hardening of his expression and the momentary clench of his jaw that he did not like her answer. "So you will choose to make yourself of use to a new King, then."

"What do you mean, for I don't understand... What other King?"

He waved a hand at her pathetic surroundings. "Bard, the dragon-slayer. You tend his hearth and play nurse maid to his cold, hungry children, but why? Do you do this to have his favor when he takes his rightful place as the King of Dale? Or are you so naive you do not even realized he will soon be more than just a brave Man whom his people respect and trust? His blood makes him the only clear choice for the crown, and he has proven himself well enough in battle."

Tauriel fell into the latter category. She genuinely liked Bard and his children. There was no ambition behind her actions, only compassion and a shared sense of being homeless and cast adrift on the cruel winds of fate. She needed to keep busy and this was the place where Tauriel felt she could do the most good. The children were too young to be left on their own in such grim and desperate times.

"If it is any consolation, Bard is most likely still unaware of the crown his people will soon force upon his head. And when the time comes, he would do well to take you on as an advisor on matters relating to diplomacy. You know what I am capable of and what I will and will not tolerate from my neighbors."

Tauriel opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't decide what to say. She stared numbly up at Thranduil, confused by his words and actions.

"We will be leaving before dawn. I've sent our wounded home already, and the healers will do what they can for the wounded Men tonight before we take our leave of this ruin and it's huddled masses. I have had the remaining food and blankets divided among the survivors here. The food from our stores should get them through a fortnight, if they ration carefully." He placed a basket inside the curtained area. "This is for Bard and his children." Then, he offered Tauriel a much larger bundle wrapped in a traveling cloak she recognized as belonging to the King's wardrobe. "This is yours."

"Is this..." The wood-elf stared at it in disbelief. The King never made a gift of the one of his traveling cloaks. Ever. "My Lord?"

King Thranduil put the bundle in her arms. "The snows have come. This place is not a suitable residence for so many. The Men would fair better in a single residence dwellings where disease will not spread as quickly."

Tears burned Tauriel's eyes when she realized the King worried for her survival in Dale. "My Lord, I do not deserve your consideration. Or such a gift."

Emotions she couldn't read played across his face briefly and were gone, leaving his expression impassive as he told her, "You served as a Captain in my guard for over fifty years, and I was never given reason to doubt your loyalty and dedication, Tauriel. Perhaps, if that accursed Dwarf and his company had not entered our lands, you would never have had cause to challenge me."

Tauriel opened her mouth, and Thranduil cut her off, "Or perhaps you would still be challenging my authority and wisdom, though only from the safety of my Halls." He sighed, "It matters not. I am not without mercy, Tauriel, if you are capable of admitting you were wrong and willing to accept the punishment I name for your rash actions and the threat on my person."

"What punishment would you have for me, my Lord?"

"You can serve five years of banishment from the Woodland Realm. Or," He hesitated, briefly, frowning. "Ten lashes to be administered immediately, a reduction in rank, and posting to guard duty within my Halls for the period of one year."

Tauriel's eyes widened at the mention of physical punishment, as the King rarely called for someone to be beaten. She could count the number of times such a thing had happened on one hand, and in all cases, the guilty person had committed a much worse crime than disobeying orders and leaving the Kingdom without permission. "Do I have time to think about the choices, before I am expected to give an answer?"

Thranduil nodded, "Of course. You have the remainder of this night to choose." He turned on his heel and left her trembling and clutching his cloak in her arms.

Thranduil paused outside the doorway, out of Tauriel's line of sight, and watched her. Giving her one of his cloaks had been a test, of course, while providing a constant reminder of him and her choices, if she chose to wear it at all. He wanted to see the results of the gift with his own eyes. Suspicion was a constant companion to the King, but his instincts were rarely as wrong as they'd been with Tauriel of late.

What she did with the cloak would reveal more than she knew about what was going on in her head, and her heart.

The King knew his own heart ached for her. He didn't want to add more physical or emotional trauma to the wounds she was already suffering. The children of the Dragon-slayer were more right than they knew. Tauriel was indeed wounded in the battle and her strength waxed and waned as her body healed itself at a pace she was intentionally slowing by using her healing magic on the Men of Dale each night.

If she was intentionally punishing herself, Thranduil was going to need a new plan of attack, namely putting her into protective custody, so she would stop the ridiculous martyrdom. If she was unaware of the detrimental effects of draining her magic each night, the King was going to throttle her. She should know better.

Tauriel placed her bundle on the tiny table, then she retrieved the basket from the floor and scanned the contents. A smile ghosted the corners of her mouth, while Thranduil tapped his booted foot impatiently, wishing she would get on with it. She put the basket in the far corner of their space, hidden under the bedrolls, then unrolled her pack. The clothes were examined and set aside, as were most of the food parcels, with the exception of the leaf wrapped packs of lembas bread. Those puzzled her, for some reason.

The next layer held a new bow and two quivers full to bursting with arrows, alongside her knives which Elves had retrieved from within dead orcs on the battlefield and turned over to Thranduil, their expressions ranging for anxious to pitying.

Tauriel stared at the blades for another moment before setting the weapons in the same pile as the clothing.

His cloak was last, of course, and her fingers stroked the fine fabric tentatively. Tauriel finally gave in and tried it on, only to find much of the fabric pooled on the stone floor around her boots. There would be much fabric left over when she adjusted the hem to a serviceable length, and Thranduil stifled a chuckle. She gathered the cloak around her and sank to her knees in the center of her space. She rubbed a tear tracked cheek against the collar and Thranduil felt a grim satisfaction when she buried her face in the mass of fabric and inhaled his scent into her lungs.

The King wanted to walk way and leave her, but found he didn't have to strength of will. He'd know she had a crush on him, most silly ellith did at some point and to his consternation, so did more than half of the ellyn, too. It was an annoyance, until it was his innocent Tauriel. Strict boundaries he'd held against her became even more so.

Did she love Legolas, as well? Could a heart be tugged in three directions at once? Or had she let go of the other two ropes to grasp the only one left to her that offered hope? The Dwarf Prince was in her heart and gone blink of an eye, but had the King's warning about Legolas' feelings for her open the crack allowing the Dwarf's love to take root in her heart.

Thranduil went to see to the last details of pulling up camp, but as soon as everything was in order, he haunted her steps like a phantom until she left off cleaning the makeshift infirmary and took her place in her bedroll, with her body acting as a physical barrier between the world and Bard's sleeping children. A mother bear guarding the sleeping cubs. It was exactly what Legolas' mother would have done, and he shuddered to think of how much more fierce the hotheaded Tauriel would be if those children had come from her womb and nursed at her breast.

His traitorous heart stabbed him for that errant thought.

Elves only loved once, did they not? Conventional wisdom held it to be an axiom. If their love was cruelly snatched from them, the Eldar didn't get second chances, or the opportunity to go back and redress the terrible wrongs. The lines of Silvan Elf bodies they'd been burning for the last three days were more than enough proof of that. His whole Kingdom was falling into deep mourning, grief was the price for getting involved and standing up to the darkness, whether Tauriel understood it or not. She understood more, now, but not enough to bow her head and submit herself to his wisdom blindly, as she once had.

"Why can I feel your eyes on me in the darkness?" Tauriel whispered, as her mind and spirit warred over her injured, exhausted body. "Ánin apsenë," she whimpered. "What would you have me do? I feel so lost."

Thranduil squeezed his eyes shut to ward off the tears he felt trying to betray thousands of years of ingrained tradition.

Kings do not cry. Kings do not give in to displays of affection or emotion in public or private. Sindarin Kings do not place the dagger-like shards of their broken hearts into the careless hands of Silvan ellith. Nor do they condone their sons pledging themselves to one and filling her belly with a babe the King knew would be both beautiful and formidable.

And how could it not be, if it was conceived from the two people Thranduil loved more than anything, even more than his long life?

"Stop trying to pour wine into the shattered pitcher, Tauriel. It only makes an embarrassing mess," Thranduil grumbled, voice a hoarse whisper heavy laden with emotions.

Tauriel smiled, just a little. "Broken pitchers can be mended, Melda tár."

Thranduil moved out of the shadows and knelt beside her on the cold stones. "Some pitchers can be mended, you are correct. Ones that are newly made and not completely destroyed. Other are beyond hope." He put his hands on her shoulders and started chanting quietly to the Valar to have mercy on his wayward elleth and heal her body and heart of wounds both seen and those stubbornly hidden from him.

The room glowed painfully bright around the King for a long time, denoting the layered nature of Tauriel's injuries.

When it was done, they were both blinded by it for a time, and sat together in silence. When he could see, Thranduil snatched Tauriel up and rolled her onto her belly over his folded thighs. She struggled, as expected, but he pinned her easily with an arm across her shoulder blades while his free hand came down loud and hard on her leggings clad bottom.

Ten spanks, fast and hard, and Tauriel was sniffling and whimpering quietly into his cloak, which he noticed she rolled for the night and was using to pillow her head. "The lashes were never truly an option, on offer only to intimidate and test your current level of masochism. This is a more fitting punishment for a petulant, disobedient child who lacks all common sense."

"Yes, my Lord."

"As of this moment, I can claim to be your Lord no longer." At the stricken look she gave him and the quivering of her lower lip, the King hastened to add, "You've dived headlong out of the safety of the nest I made for my people, little bird, and you've taken some lumps as a result. I fear putting you back in is just going to give ample opportunity for you to hop out, again. And next time, if you raise a weapon to threaten my person, you may not recover your dignity with a mere spanking. No, you need to stay on the ground, squawking and flapping your wings, until you get the hang of flying on your own. I've done all I can to teach you, and now you must prove to us both the lessons were not a complete failure."

Thranduil did something in the grief of the moment he feared would haunt his dreams for millennia to come, something he'd been denied with his wife, he cupped Tauriel's face tenderly in his hands, much as he would cup the fledgeling bird he called her, and pressed tender kisses to her forehead and cheeks, and a lastly to her lips. "Áva sorya. This will not be the last time we meet, willful Daughter of the Forest. Rest assured. There is much work to be done in Esgaroth and Dale before full winter sets in and kills every Man, Woman and Child." His eyes were drawn to Tauriel's still sleeping charges.

"The Dwarves are not in a position at this time to offer assistance, all the piles of gold in Arda will not fill a single empty belly in the depths of winter."

Tauriel nodded, "You will continue to help?"

"Of course. Boe i 'waen." He unfolded his long legs and stood to his full height. "Na lû e-govaned vîn, Tauriel." The King gave her the traditional Eldar gesture of respect, fist to chest, and forced his feet to carry him far from her before he could see if she returned the gesture or not.

Cutting the second of his doves free of her ties to him was every bit as agonizing as his parting with Legolas and he cursed her, again, for trying to work some silly ellith magic on his heart.

Too late by half, child, he told himself grimly.

They would be gone before she rose from the floor to begin her day, but at least Thranduil knew Tauriel wasn't going to be killing herself by inches without him to watch over her.


	2. Legolas

Legolas was glad of the map Mithrandir gave him and the advice to stop in Rivendell, for he was nearly to Rivendell and a fierce winter storm dogged his steps, the air around him carrying the scent of impending snow. His horse was as tired as he, but they didn't dare stop to rest.

The Prince spotted the sentry before the other Elf spotted him. A single rider was something he didn't imagine they saw very often in summer, and not at all this close to Winter. As he got closer, Legolas could make out two other Elves joining the first, these two on horseback.

They rode forward to meet him. "You have chosen a strange time to be traveling. This land will be ankle deep in snow in the next few hours."

Legolas nodded, "I can smell the promise of snow in the air. And the winds have changed direction three times since I came out from the shelter of the treeline and onto the plains. Mithrandir sends his regards. He asked me to deliver a letter to Lord Elrond."

The Elves took in his appearance, but most of him was covered in cloak and his hood was up. "Your boots and sleeves are covered in Orc blood. Are you injured?"

"I am not. You would do well to stay up wind of me, though. I can no longer stand the stench of myself; I find myself longing to burn every stitch of my clothing and these boots."

They found this quite amusing, grinning and chuckling, the initial tension draining away. "Come, mysterious traveler, and we will see what the Lord of Rivendell has to say about you."

The valley of Imladris was like stumbling upon a sparkling treasure, and his breath caught in his chest. Legolas let his guides take his horse away to be fed and watered and brushed. The three of them crossed over the river on a stone bridge which ended in a large circular courtyard. Four Eldar males stood at the bottom of a tall staircase, watching their progress, which was slowed by Legolas' wandering attention.

Lord Elrond separated himself from the group and approached Legolas. He did well not to wince when the smelly Prince got within ten paces of him. Legolas lowered the hood of his traveling cloak out of respect, and heard a gasp escape from one of the Elves behind him at his pale hair and paler eyes.

"Legolas Thranduillion, I presume. I was told to expect you, though I feared you would not arrive ahead of the storm. Mithrandir warned me you have never come this way before and he regretted not being in a position to act as your guide and make formal introductions himself. Mae g'ovannen. Gi nathlam hi." He took a step back and gestured with his arm, "I mâr nîn i mâr gîn."

The Prince was taken aback by such hospitality offered to a stranger. All he could think of to say was, "Le athae." A simple thanks sounded inadequate to his ears, but the Lord's lips quirked into a small smile.

The Lord of Rivendell led him to the others, whom he introduced quickly, "Erestor, Glorfindel and my assistant Lindir. Lindir will take you to the rooms we have prepared for you, a meal and bath await you."

Legolas nodded, offering them the Eldar gesture of respect. "Forgive me if I do not linger here to offend you with my filth and the old Orc blood staining my clothes."

"We have all seen battle, and know how you feel. We will have many questions for you in the morning. Rest well."

"Have you see him?" One of the servants outside Legolas' door asked, in a hushed whisper.

"Briefly," a male voice confirmed, his words making a smirk tug at the corners of Legolas' mouth.

The first servant's voice lowered, "A rumor is spreading and they say our visitor is the son of King Thranduil, come all the way from Mirkwood. Do you think it is possible?"

"Anything is possible. Is it likely? Now, that is another matter entirely."

Legolas' hearing was very good, even among the other Eldar in the Woodland Realm. Those who worked in the Elvenking's Halls learned long ago not to say anything in the corridors outside his rooms.

"We must not disturb him, whoever he is. Come back and collect the tray after he has gone to speak with our Lord."

Legolas opened the door. "You are not disturbing me. I just finished. I like to breakfast early." He handed the tray to the gaping servant, a pretty elleth with large dark doe eyes. "Le athae," he told them, adding a small smile for her.

Back home he could almost forget tongues wagged and wagers made on the things he did or did not do. Or how attractive others seemed to find him. The only one he ever wanted to find him attractive was Tauriel.

"Are you..." the ellon started to ask, and Legolas nodded, "Yes. I am the son of King Thranduil."

"Is the King as beautiful as you?"

Legolas' eyes widened, and then he laughed, "No. I am afraid the King is far more attractive."

"That cannot be."

"Impossible."

Legolas shrugged, smirking just a little, "I have had to learn to live in his shadow, and content myself with second best."

"Do you have a wife, my Lord?"

"No, but please do not think I came here to seek one. I am much too young for a wife." This seemed to placate the servants' unending curiosity.

"Are the two of you finished pestering our guest?" Lindir asked them, sweeping in from a side corridor and shooing them off in the direction of the kitchens. "Lord Elrond awaits the Prince in his office, and he will be very disappointed if you wag your tongues all day instead of doing your work."

"Forgive them, please, my Lord," Lindir sighed. "Guests are not usually subjected to interrogation by the staff in Lord Elrond's house."

"What can you tell us about the battle?" Lord Elrond asked Legolas.

Legolas took a deep breath, his eyes scanning the small group of Eldar in the Elf-lord's office. "I wasn't at the start of the battle. I was with a Captain of my father's Guard in Gundabad. We found war bats swarming and large force of Orcs marching on Erebor, but I learned later it was a secondary force, the first came from the Misty Mountains in tunnels dug by Were-Wyrms. We rode hard and arrived with barely enough time to warn Mithrandir and the Dwarves before the second wave was upon them at Ravenhill."

He didn't mention King Thranduil's desire to pull his Elves out of the battle, or how Tauriel stood up to the King and refused to accept the deaths of Thorin Oakenshield and his kin simply because they were mortals. He loved her and wanted to strangle her for it. What he was able to do was protect her from his father and tear a rift between himself and his sire he wasn't sure they would ever repair.

For Tauriel's life, it had been an acceptable trade.

"How did the army of King Thranduil come to be massed at the gates of Erebor?" This was Glorfindel, the famed Balrog-slayer. His expression was grim.

Legolas had to work hard not to wince. His father's obsession with what he felt the Dwarves of Erebor owed him was a poison on his soul. The treasure was toxic. Even Thorin Oakenshield himself came to that realization before he died, or so Mithrandir gathered from the Halfling, Bilbo Baggins.

Lord Elrond took Legolas' hesitation to mean he didn't want to speak of the main battle, and his tone gentled, "Was this your first bloodletting in a true battle?"

"It was. As I said, I was not with the King's army when it marched on Erebor, but I was told they numbered in the thousands when they set out from the Elvenking's Halls. They made camp outside of the ruins of Dale."

Elrond realized, then, why Legolas was reticent to speak of the Thranduil's army. "Your father sent thousands of archers against Erebor when it was held by thirteen Dwarfs and a Hobbit?"

This time, Legolas did wince. "It was not even that many Dwarves. Tauriel and I tracked a Gundabad Orc named Bolg, his warg pack and thirty Orcs to Esgaroth. They were after the Dwarves, but only five remained in Laketown. Thorin and the rest of the company entered Erebor with a key and a map. They woke Smaug from his sleep, enraged him, and chased him out of the mountain. He burned the town and was shot by Bard with a Black Arrow."

One of the sons of Elrond, he knew not which because they were ónoni, twins, and they shared the same face, frowned at him. "Why would two wood-elves chase thirty Gundabad Orcs and a Warg pack? Folly or madness?"

"Elrohir..." His father admonished him.

Legolas nodded, "It was both folly and madness."

"You were saving the Dwarves of Thorin's Company?"

With a sigh, Legolas said, "They were prisoners in the King's dungeons. The Halfling stole the keys and released them into empty wine barrels, then dumped the company into the river. It is a long story, but during their escape from our pursuit, and that of the Orcs, one of the Dwarves was shot with a Morgul shaft and would have died of the poison had Tauriel not followed them to Esgaroth and healed him."

The two sons of Elrond look at each other, and in unison, they said, "Kili."

Elrond frowned, reiterating what Legolas told them for further clarification. "The Captain disobeyed her King's command and went off on her own to save a poisoned Dwarf. You followed her to Esgaroth, why?"

"Because Tauriel is impulsive, but she didn't deserve to die. I caught up with her and confronted her. She refused to return home when she had the chance, but she was not wrong in her desire to help, only young and far too eager for a fight. Sealing our gates and ignoring the evil in Dul Guldur is no longer an acceptable option to either her or to me. "

"The King banished you both?"

"No. He banished Tauriel. I told my father I had no desire to go back behind the locked gates of the Elvenking's Halls without her." He didn't know these men, they were complete strangers to him, and that made it easier to confess his feelings, "Melinyes."

The other twin winced, "I would lay a wager this Captain you love is beautiful... and Silvan, making her a completely unacceptable wife or lover for a Sindarin Prince."

Legolas' jaw clenched, and he pinned the dark haired ellon with a glare.

The Balrog-slayer barked a laugh, "And that is exactly the type of elleth a Sindarin Prince, or an Elf-lord's son, would be destined to fall in love with. Because that which is the most difficult, and the most painful, is exactly the type of love made to endure for eternity."

"Ai. You've made Glorfindel wax poetic, and I did not imagine such a thing possible."

Legolas huffed, but held his tongue. He didn't want their compassion or pity.

"The Dwarf Princes died in the battle with Thorin Oakenshield did they not?" the one called Erestor asked. "Leaving Dain Ironfoot as King Under The Mountain for he was fourth in the line of succession."

Legolas nodded, "And Bard, the dragon-slayer and descendant of the last King of Dale, is the obvious choice to be the new King of Dale."

"How many of Thranduil's army of thousands died in the battle?" Lord Elrond asked him, expression full of compassion. The Prince paled and earned a pat on the arm from Elrond, "You don't know, do you? Mithrandir said the losses were terrible."

Legolas shook his head, eyes lowered to hide his pain from the others. "The bodies of Men, Elves and Dwarves were intermixed with legions of dead Orcs from the Misty Mountains and Gundabad, War bats, Goblins, Ogres." He looked at his hands strangely because they had begun to tremble, and he couldn't ever remember such a tremor in them before. Not when he fought Orcs or spiders in the forests of his home. "I fought at Ravenhill with the sons of Durin and Tauriel against Bolg and Azog."

"Did your Tauriel live?"

"She did."

"Why come North, my Lord?"

"My father suggested I seek out a young Dúnedain in the North. The King feels there is the potential for greatness in him."

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "Does this Ranger have a name?"

"My father did not give me a name. Only that some call him Strider."

One of the twins coughed loudly, and earned an elbow to the ribs from his brother.

Glorfindel smiled at Legolas, "We know many of the Rangers. They pass through Rivendell often, most visit in early Spring to take rest and resupply their packs for the warmer months."

Elrond nodded, "Yes, Glorfindel is absolutely right. Rivendell is a sanctuary of sorts for Elves and Men. Or any being who needs rest or wants a place to live their lives in freedom and peace. You are welcome to winter here and wait for the arrival of the Ranger you seek."

"You sound sure he will come here."

"He always does," Elrohir told him. "Strider grew up here with us, after his father died."

"Say you'll stay on," Elladan said. "We have never had a Wood-elf Prince as a guest before. I can only imagine all the trouble we could find to lead you into."

Erestor and Elrond exchanged eye-rolls, and Lord Elrond said, "In addition to trouble, Rivendell also has an extensive library and many maps. Hot, thermal springs. Plenty of archers looking for new blood to challenge their skills..."

Tauriel. The mention of archers hurt Legolas' heart. Telling his tale made him realize how hasty he'd been to ride off and leave Tauriel alone in her grief and without a home or his continued protection from his father. "I will consider your very kind and generous offer on one condition... I do not want to be addressed as Prince Legolas or as a Lord. I have left that person behind. I want only to be a Woodland ellon called Legolas."

Lord Elrond nodded his understanding. "I think Legolas has had enough of hard conversations for this day. And I believe he would welcome some wine, even though the hour is early. I know I could use a glass or two." The group went their separate ways, the twins vowing to meet up with him at the Midday meal and give him a proper tour. When he stood to follow, Elrond's hand on his arm stopped him. "You made a choice to leave, but you are still Thranduil's only child. I would ask something of you." He picked up a stack of parchment and an inkwell and quill. He put them in Legolas' hands. "Write to your father and let him know you are alive and well. You have met my sons, and as you can likely tell, I often depair for my children."

Legolas raise an eyebrow at him, and smiled, "I imagine you do."

"All fathers worry."

The Prince nodded. "I will write him."

"Excellent," Elrond nodded, then as an afterthought he said, "You should write Tauriel, as well. Tell the Captain she is as welcome here as you. I would never turn an exiled Elda away from my home. Not for wanting to save lives and fight against the Darkness. We welcome any and all who feel as she does, no matter where they are born."

Legolas couldn't speak past the lump in his throat, so he just nodded.

"Your Tauriel loved young Kili, didn't she?"

"She does. And his death hurts her heart."

"As her pain hurts yours."

"Yes."

"I think Glorfindel might be right about love, and I had no idea the Balrog-slayer had a heart."

"He can have mine. I would rather have it out of my chest, so the ache stops."

Lord Elrond patted his shoulder. "Who is to say it will not be useful again in the future?"


	3. Tauriel

Tauriel came upon the future King of Dale and knew immediately something was amiss.

Bard looked up from the parchment on his makeshift desk in the middle of the half roofless office he'd chosen in the ruins. His eyes had a wild look as they sought hers like a lifeline thrown to a drowning man. "Tauriel," he whimpered. "You must speak sense to them."

She smirked at him, thinking it was yet another attempt from the children to get her to fall hopelessly in love with their father, so she could become their step-mother. The pair of adults quashed the attempts each time they surfaced, but the coming of spring in Dale only made them try harder. "They are your children," Tauriel sighed.

"No, this isn't the children and their incessant matchmaking... this time. I have that well in hand. This is that infernal King."

The smirk became a grin. "To which infernal King do you make reference, my Lord. I can think of three."

"Joke all you want, but do not count me among the number too swiftly, a Coronation is still years away." He lifted the parchment from his desk and offered it to her. "Longer if Thranduil insists on rebuilding the Royal Palace instead of sending his masons to build decent housing for the many families now that the defenses of the city are rebuilt." His eyes searched her face when he mentioned King Thranduil, for he knew well Tauriel's troubles with her King and the reasons behind her banishment, but he was desperate. "You are an Elf. You could speak to the Elvish masons and tell them I don't need a throne room. I need my people to have good sturdy roofs over their heads before the Spring rains start."

Tauriel's eyebrows raised in surprise, and she took a step backward and shook her head. "No. As much as I would like to help in this matter, mellon, I am a painful reminder to Thranduil's stone-masons that Silvan elves do not dare disobey their King's commands, lest they find themselves facing their own banishments."

"Curse the stubborn, vain King and his skewed priorities. Would that I had a dozen just like you, or better yet, a hundred, since he doesn't value you for the tireless, infinitely patient treasure you are. I wouldn't be facing Spring with my sanity intact without your aid, Tauriel." He ran a hand through his dark hair, mussing it irrevocably, but more often than not, it was his normal look. "I hope you know how much I appreciate all you have done and continue to do."

The wood-elf studied the carefully drawn plans for the new palace, tapping her lower lip thoughtfully, "I cannot hope to persuade my brethren to work on the homes first, if the King ordered them to do otherwise. That means we need a way around the King's orders, or to make such a muddle of things he is forced to focus the stone-masons on housing the people before rebuilding the castle you do not want." Tauriel got a small thrill from this idea. In fact, it made her a bit light headed and she sat down hard in the only other chair in the room.

"You like this idea," Bard gave her a puzzled frown. "Your smile just now was both devious and gleeful."

Tauriel shrugged, "It is rare to go up against King Thranduil in a political battle and come out the victor, even in a matter such as this, but you are right, homes must be the priority." She placed the drawings back on the desk and snatched a blank parchment and his quill from the inkwell, scribbling as she thought aloud. "Why don't we let them start the palace, and when the rains come, we move everyone into the main hall to sleep?"

"Oh, have mercy, Tauriel, not that. The smell was too much."

Her smiled widened, "Eldar noses are more sensitive. I would give the stone-masons a week, at the outside, before their whining reaches the ears of the King."

He gaped at her, no doubt thinking of all the nights she watched the children for him. "How could you bear it?"

"I trained myself to breathe selectively."

When the rains came on three weeks later, Bard ordered the families into the newly rebuilt Main Hall just as Tauriel suggested. Four days later, Tauriel and Bard shared a glass of wine to celebrate their victory over King Thranduil after a second stone-mason crew arrived with plans for the building homes for the common people and their families.

"Why are you looking at that parchment like it will bite your hand off?" Tauriel teased Bard.

The future King winced and set the paper down, letting his forehead fall forward to rest on the mess of papers on his desk. "I need to ask you a favor, Tauriel. And it is one I have no right to ask of you, as your friend."

Tauriel smiled at him, thinking of the wonderful King he was going to make with his openness and sincerity. "Mellon, tell me what it is you require and I will make the decision on if it is too much of you to ask or not."

Bard lifted his head. "Balin sent this request from King Dain today. It seems the King feels, in the interest of deepening relations with Erebor... That it would be prudent, and wise, because he is most wise... "

"Stop chewing your words and spit them out already," Tauriel scolded him.

"Dain wants to give you and Bain a tour of Erebor. And he also suggested lessons in Khuzdul, to be taught by Balin."

This was a surprise to Tauriel, because Dwarves weren't known for sharing their tongue with outsiders, not in thousands of years. Unless she counted Kili's words to her on the shore of the Long Lake, before he joined his kin on the boat.

To be asked to study Khuzdul by the King Under The Mountain was an honor. "I will do this, for myself and for you, mellon," Tauriel told him.

"Thank you, Tauriel."

Three days later, Tauriel and Bain entered the Lonely Mountain hand in hand, greeted by Balin and Dwalin, and Dori and Ori and Nori. Their welcome was sincere, and soon Tauriel found herself crossing a long bridge and standing at the foot of King Dain's throne.

It was difficult not to be distracted by the Halls of Erebor, the grandeur matched that of the Elvenking's Halls, and both were underground and craved from the natural stones, if in a strange and beautifully alien way.

Bain's face showed just as much awe and wonder, and they smiled at each other, before offering a formal bows to the King Under The Mountain.

Her heart swelled with pride watching the young Man handle himself with such calm and grace.

In him, Tauriel could see much of his father, but also traits which must have come from his mother, for they were not like his father, at all. The endless, restless energy of Bard had passed over him, and been gifted to his sister, while he did receive his father's deep compassion and humility.

"Welcome Tauriel, lone Elf of Dale. You fought bravely and sacrificed much in defense of the Sons of Durin. You will always be welcome in the Halls of Erebor."

Tauriel was surprised the King knew anything about her, at all. "Your invitation was a great honor, my Lord, and your welcome is kind. I am considered young for my people, and I followed my heart and my conscience without a single thought for consequences. I accepted the censure of my King for acting so rashly."

King Dain laughed, a deep booming laugh, and it echoed in the corners of the Hall. "You must be young, Lass, to see an invitation by a Dwarvish King as an honor."

Tauriel blushed, "I have seen six hundred and seventy seven summers in the Woodland Realm, my Lord, and my King names me a fledgling who has fallen out of his nest."

The King's eyes widened, "Ach, if nearly seven centuries is considered a baby bird, I'd like to know at what age Thranduil would say you're a woman grown."

Tauriel knew this answer, it was something she pondered all winter. "When I have gained wisdom and lost my impulsiveness, no doubt. I am not one to back away from a fight which must be fought, or turn a blind eye to those in need. I fear I may be banished for a very long time."

There was compassion in the King's eyes, which Tauriel was not expecting. "I like you very much, Lass. I hope you will choose to visit from time to time. It is refreshing to converse with an Elf who speaks plainly and doesn't lead an old Dwarf in a complicated verbal dance."

This Tauriel understood, too. "Too much bad blood and suspicion is harbored between my people and yours, and it should never have been allowed to remain for so long unchallenged. Men, Elves and Dwarves fought at the foot of the Lonely Mountain and the cost was high, but we were victorious precisely because of our cooperation."

Dain nodded, "I agree with you on both counts. I did not ask to be made King, nor did Bain's father, but we've been put here for good or for ill and it will make everyone's lives much easier if there is friendship and cooperation between neighbors. I would never have said Thranduil would stand with my people, but your King's army lost as many as we did in defending Erebor from Azog. You will find I repay the debts I owe, Tauriel, and to you much is owed."

His attention turned to Bain, "Forgive us, young Prince Bain. You've been very patient. Welcome to the Halls of Erebor. When I was your age, lad, the first sight of the Halls filled me with the mad desire to race up the nearest set of stairs and see just how high I could get, so I could throw something off and hear it bounce down all the steps."

Bain smiled, nodding, "It is tempting, my Lord. I was disappointed when Father returned from his meeting with you and told me the Dragon-gold in the Main Hall had been cleared away. He made it sound as though there were hills of coins on which we could sled like we do on the winter snow drifts."

Everyone laughed, and Tauriel and Bain exchanged puzzled looks.

"Not to worry, Lad, if its Dragon hoard you wanted to roll around in, I'm sure some small piles of coins might turn up during your tour. What do you think of our home? Do you think those Elvish craftsman rebuilding Dale could make your new home have staircases such as these?"

Bain winced, "I don't want to offend you, my Lord, I would like to have them, but I can only hope they don't make quite so many. It must take hours to find your way back to the beginning if you get lost."

"Aye, that it does, lad, that it does. Stick close to your guides on the tour, try not to wander off and you'll come out fine."

"If I may, my Lord," Tauriel spoke up, "I find Dwarvish designs fascinating. Elven Halls are made to blend in with their surroundings, quiet and subtle. Your Hall is meant to stand out and be noticed. It's almost too much to take in. I could stand here for hours and trace the pathways with my eyes. Has anyone made a count of all those steps?"

"Ye are welcome to try, Lass, but this is only one of the many, many levels." The King dismissed them with a wave of his hand, "Off to the tour with ye, then. We will speak again before the evening meal."

On a lower level, Bain found his mountains of gold. They turned a corner and coins rose up before them, three quarters of the way to the high ceiling of the Hall. Huge piles of the stuff glittering in the torchlight.

Bains eyes grew huge and his mouth fell open in wonder.

Tauriel was rendered speechless, herself. It was the most impressive thing Tauriel had ever seen, but neither of them touched a single coin.

Though they were both poor, with clothing tattered and worn, and eating carefully rationed food traded for with King Thranduil paired with what game the people of Dale killed for themselves at the edges of the forest, the thought of taking some of the treasure for themselves never even entered their minds.

The fact that they touched not a single coin, merely gaped and whispered back and for in wonder, did not go unnoticed by Balin and Dwalin, who nodded and smiled at each other.

The rest of the tour passed quickly, with much good natured teasing and jesting between the pair and the Dwarves. Until, that is, they passed the Hall where the meals where prepared and served. Tauriel lost Bain under a pile of thick sliced meats and a heap of fruit filled pastries. Tauriel was even nagged into taking a plate piled with sliced fruits and cakes and strange, exotic cheeses, before continuing on.

Nori and Dori promised Tauriel they would catch up later back in the Great Hall, once the growing young Man ate his fill.

Tauriel would have stayed with Bain had she known their next stop was the Hall where Thorin and his nephews were laid to rest. She couldn't make her body move a single step into the room, just froze at the door, hands shaking and heart pounding.

Her reaction puzzled the Dwarves.

"I can't," she whispered, pleading with Balin to understand.

"Kili's with Mahal, now, lassie. He'd best not be haunting this Hall. We place the remains of our dead back into the ground to honor Mahal." He took her in hand and walked her past the tombs which held Thorin Oakenshield and Kili's older brother, Fili, to Kili's tomb.

The inscription was in Khuzdul, so she didn't know what it said, but Tauriel traced the letters of the inscription with the tip of her finger. "I'd like to know what this says."

Balin translated it for her, with a patient smile.

"Oh, Kili," the wood-elf sighed, "I am so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault he died, lass."

Tauriel knew otherwise. "You weren't there, Balin. I called on him to help me. Kili came running to save me from Bolg." She looked from Balin to the more serious Dwalin and said, "It is my fault. Bolg was too big, too strong for either of us. He threw me against a wall like I was nothing, and then Kili jumped on his back." She shuddered at the memory of those last desperate moments. "I saw him die. I was paralyzed with fear, and it was all happening so fast... then he was just gone, and everything hurt."

Dwalin did the last thing Tauriel would have expected, he took her hand in his and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. "We watched you save Kili's life more than once, girl. Giant spiders in Mirkwood. A tainted Orc arrow. That reckless boy would never have lived to see the Halls of Erebor had your Elvish magic not cured the poison in his wound. As the King said, we owe you a debt, Tauriel."

"Anything else you'd like me to translate, Tauriel? Something Kili may have said to you... on a beach, perhaps?" Balin asked, eyeing her smugly.

Her eyes widened in surprise, her mouth opened and closed a few times, before Tauriel was able to whisper, "How did you know about that?"

Dwalin beat Balin to the answer, "Fili heard what his brother said to you and had to tell Balin of his brother's audacity straight away."

"Oh."

He added, "A good story is nearly as valuable as gold to Dwarves, and I expect everyone in Erebor has heard the story by now."

Balin nodded, "Amrâlimê means 'my love'. As far as anyone knows, you are the only lass the boy ever gave his heart to."

"We should have known the lad was going to get into trouble back in Rivendell when he got his first look at your kind," the younger Dwarf agreed. "His eyes lit up like he'd stumbled upon a surprise feast day. His mother would have scolded his ear off if she knew his charming, roguish ways cost you your home in Mirkwood."

The mention of Kili's mother tightened Tauriel's chest. "I can't imagine how his mother must feel."

"Lady Dis has lost much. We all have."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Balin nodded, "And we are sorry for yours. We know what it feels like to be cast out of our homes, Tauriel. If you should ever need a place, Erebor stands open to you. You can stay for as long as you have need. You show courage, loyalty and honor beyond any Elf we have encountered since before the exile." They didn't mean it in an unkind way, but as a compliment to her.

"I wasn't alone, Prince Legolas feels much as I do, and he stood up with me when I challenged the King, and when I went to Ravenhill to help fight the second army of Orcs."

"Having met your King, lass, I have to say you have more courage than common sense."

Tauriel nodded, "I have been given five years of exile in which to gather more common sense, if you know where I might find a Hall here with piles of such just lying around. Still, it is a merciful punishment. The King was never intentionally cruel to any of his Elves."

Balin looked around the Hall at the other tombs, "If it is common sense you seek, it is not to be found in this Hall."

"This is the Hall of Regrets and Rash Actions," Dwalin agreed with his brother.

Bain did indeed find Tauriel in the Main Hall and he had a satchel full of food slung across his chest and a sword belt, complete with a sword, around his thin waist. "Tauriel! The King said I am old enough and tall enough to have a sword. A real Dwarf forged sword!"

The wood-elf winced. "The King Under The Mountain is very generous, but I am not so sure your father will be pleased with such a gift. You will have to convince Bard you are ready for a sword."

"Ach, Prince Bain nearly a Man, Lady Tauriel," the King said. "He helped his father slay the dragon Smaug. Every young Lordling needs to be taught how to defend himself."

"His father may have a different opinion, my Lord, and I am going to stay out of that discussion." She bowed to the King, "You are kind to call me such, my Lord, but I am no Lady, just a common Silvan Elf, born to parents who served in the King's guard."

King Dain grinned at her, "Humble beginnings are something I understand as well as you. I went from a blacksmith to the Lord of the Iron Hills in no time at all, and from there to King Under The Mountain in one bloody awful day. King Bard was a bowman, struggling to feed his kin, fate made him a dragon-slayer and King in a week. The winds of fortune blow hot and cold, Tauriel. I've a few small gifts for you, as well."

Other Dwarves, faces she remembered from their stay in Thranduil's dungeons, came forward and handed her things. In fact, all ten of Thorin's company had a little something for her. The presents ranged from jewelry- huge gemstones set in gold, to knives and hair ornaments, also made of gold and all had the same pattern on them.

It took her a minute to come to the realization that it was a very specific sigil, and that as such it was significant. "This pattern represents Kili, doesn't it?"

"Ay, lass, that it does. When a child of Durin's bloodline is born, the sigil is designed for him or her. Many things are created with the design woven into them." The King's smile faded, "He's no need of gold or trinkets now, but your need is great and Kili'd want you to have his belongings more than any other, because he cared for you enough to speak of you in our own tongue."

A chest was brought forward and the lid opened. For the tenth time that day, it seemed, Tauriel was gaping. "My Lord Dain, I do not..."

The King stood and came down from his Throne. "This is our payment to you, Lady Tauriel." He gestured with a hand to Balin, who pulled a scroll out of his pocket, unrolled it and started to read, "As per the original contract of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, upon reclamation of the Halls of Erebor..."

"Ach, Balin," the King groused, "the lass many have thousands of years ahead of her to listen to your prattle, but the rest of us are bloody mortal. Kindly just skip to the important parts, so we can start the feast."

"Yes, my Lord," Balin nodded, smiling widely, "You, Tauriel, of the Woodland Realm, and more recently of Dale, are hereby given the Deed to all Properties and Titles which were conferred to Kili, Lord Prince of the Realm of Erebor, and upon his death such Properties and Titles shall be passed to you, and your descendants, for all time."

Tauriel tasted blood where she must have bitten her lip. "What does this mean," the Elf turned a pale, shocked glare on the two smirking Dwarves.

"It means you are indeed, Lady Tauriel here in Erebor, plus wealthy Landowner and Noblewoman of this Court to boot."

"How is that possible? I am not a Dwarf."

The King shrugged, "Because I am King, and I say it is." He grinned at her, "It's good to be King... sometimes. Almost makes up for the times when sitting on that throne gives my arse a cramp." Tauriel was about to object, but Dain cut her off, "Before you go getting your no doubt lovely, Elven knickers in a twist, answer me one question... If Erebor comes under attack from Orcs or Trolls or Warbats or some other bloody bastards bent on our destruction, will ye come to our aid, Tauriel? Or will you turn a deaf ear to us in our hour of need, as King Thranduil once did?"

Tauriel straighten her shoulders and lifted her chin, "I would come, my Lord, anytime you called, and I would fight."

"Even if it meant it was your immortal life at stake?"

"Of course. Without question. I am no better than any other who would die in such a battle."

King Dain nodded, "What say you, Dwarf Lords of Erebor?" He looked around at the other from Thorin's Company. "I know I've heard enough. In five or ten years, I'm sure I'll get around to having Balin write some pretty, formal oath for everyone to take, but for tonight, I say we drink and feast to our newest Lady, and to the young Prince getting his first sword."

The cheers and foot stomping of the Dwarves echoed around the cavernous space, building to a level that left Tauriel's ears ringing for an hour.

Somewhere the Dwarves had obtained a barrel of Dorwinion wine. Tauriel didn't know how she got to a bed, or when, everything about that evening was muddled and blurry. The only thing Tauriel did remember clearly was being handed another cup of wine every time one of the Dwarves' stories about Kili and his brother started to make her tear up, or cry outright.

Apparently, it was very un-Dwarflike to still be shedding tears over a lost love after five months, and they scolded and tutted and shook their heads at her. So on and on the stories, and the goblets of wonderful punishment wine, went until Tauriel could hear about Kili, and speak of him, without it causing her eyes to leak.

Bard was amused, and sympathetic, the next afternoon when she and Bain retired to their rooms clutching their heads and moan pitifully. He let Bain keep his sword, enlisting Tauriel to make wooden practice swords from old scraps and teach him some elementary movements.

She didn't mind.


	4. Legolas 2

"Legolas..." A voice whispered in his ear, rousing him out of his sleep with hot breath tickling his ear. "Wake up, sleepy Prince. We have a surprise for you."

The Prince rolled over and put a pillow over his head with a grunt and a string of unhappy mumbling.

"I don't think he wants his present, brother," Elladan said.

Elrohir sat down on the edge of Legolas' bed and started to bounce, jarring the sleeping, uncooperative wood-elf with every movement. "What if we tell him it is what he has been wanting to find all winter. Or should I say who he has been eager to find all winter?"

Legolas lifted the pillow a fraction to glare at Elrohir, "Stop. I feel like I am in a tiny boat caught in a storm."

"We are only trying to help you, mellon," Elladan added, joining his brother on the bed on Legolas' other side and bouncing, too. "The Rangers are here."

"You should bathe."

"And put on your prettiest tunic."

"And comb your hair."

"Then, we can introduce you to Strider."

"And we can get a good laugh when he gets his first look at the present King Thranduil sent him."

"Estel has never met King Thranduil. Or any Iathrim besides Lord Celeborn, and we are going to enjoy watching him swallow his tongue and drool on his tunic."

"He could be so shocked he bites his tongue completely off."

"More likely it will just hang out of his mouth, much as it did the first time he saw Arwen."

Legolas gave up trying to sleep and threw back his blankets. "Fine. I'm up. You can go now."

"I could help you with your bath," Elrohir said, wagging his eyebrows.

The Prince rolled his eyes and waved a hand in the direction of the door. "Out. I can manage to bathe myself."

"Where is the fun in that?"

Legolas ignored the twins, walking past them into the bathing room, stripping off the undershirt and leggings he slept in, and settling into the hot mineral water.

After the bath, he returned to his room to find the twins laid out his clothes for him. Not his finest clothing, but the tunic and pants were clean and fairly new and the deep green color Legolas found he preferred with an over tunic of pale blue.

The hour was early enough to find the main hall largely empty save for the head table where Lord Elrond was breaking his fast with Glorfindel and Erestor. They noticed his approach and waved him over once Legolas filled his plate.

"You look as though you could use another hour or two in your bunk, young one," Glorfindel told him.

Legolas shrugged, carefully sipping his tea before he replied, "The sons of Elrond seem to disagree."

"I am sorry, Legolas, if my sons are too enthusiastic today. They are happy to see the return of the Rangers. It may seem unlikely, but Elladan and Elrohir are very protective of those I foster here. They can be as meddlesome as mother hens." He gave the Prince a reassuring smile, "When you are finished, we will go to my office. Some first meetings should be done without an audience."

The wood-elf was grateful for Lord Elrond's consideration, and he told him as much, earning a pat on the shoulder from the Elf-lord. "I didn't know Thranduil knew Arathorn. It will be interesting to see what you make of his son, and what he makes of you."

Later...

"Did you know my father?" The dark haired Man asked him, his intensely blue eyes guarded, while his manner was cautiously appraising.

Legolas shook his head. "I did not. My father spoke highly of him, though, the King said he was a good Man."

Aragorn, for that was his true name, frowned. "Your father is King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm."

"Yes."

"I've never been to Mirkwood."

Legolas winced. His father hated the other people renaming of his territory as it fell under the spell of the evil at Dul Guldur. It was a constant reminder to the King of his failure to protect what was his.

"I've offended you by calling it Mirkwood," Aragorn hastened to say. "I apologize, my Lord."

"Mirkwood is what the southern lands around Dul Guldur are called. The common name does not offend as much as it saddens me. The decline of the forest and the darkness creeping across the land, or more precisely what to do about it, is the cause for my taking leave from the Woodland Realm to put some time and distance between the King and myself." He gave a wan smile, "If it is all the same, I would prefer if you did not address me as Lord or Prince."

Aragorn blinked at him in surprise, obviously not sure what to make of Prince who didn't want to be address as a Prince and was at odds with his King. He politely changed the subject, and Legolas liked him for it. "You were in the battle for Erebor and Dale."

"For all the good it did, I was. Thorin Oakenshield and his heirs died despite emptying my quiver into Azog and Bolg and every other Orc unfortunate enough to cross my path in Ravenhill."

"I cannot imagine so many armies in one battle," the young Man breathed, an unhealthy amount of awe in his tone. "Dwarves and Elves and Men fighting together, it must have been glorious, and chaotic."

Legolas added, "Do not forget the War Bats and Great Eagles and more Orcs than I ever imagined existed in all of Arda." The Prince gave an involuntary shudder. The images still fresh in his mind, popping up at unexpected moments, like when he closed his eyes or when he succumbed to deep sleep. "I have killed Orcs and giant evil spiders for hundreds of years in the Woodland Realm, but this was my first pitched battle."

"You must give yourself time," Lord Elrond told Legolas. "The first taste of battle is often the most traumatic, and being an Elda does not mean you are immune to night terrors and moments when your mind relieves what you have seen in too vivid, painful detail."

Legolas nodded, grateful beyond words for the much older, wiser Elf's compassion. "What of my regrets?"

The Elf-lord frowned, brow furrowing. "Those rarely fade, though I wish I had something more positive to offer you as answer."

"I find the honesty of your council more valuable than I can say, my Lord. I do not regret coming to Rivendell for even one moment."

Elrond's lips quirked, "I am pleased you took Mithrandir and the King's advice and came to us. Many here have been where you are, Legolas, and needed a place to reflect on difficult times. It is a part of why I founded Rivendell. The other part being as a repository for knowledge which might have been lost to time and the darkness."

"I am sure the King will appreciate any wisdom you can pound into my hard head while I am a guest here."

The young Dúnedain coughed to cover a laugh, and Elrond smiled at him while including Legolas in his mirth, "One can hope the wisdom we have on offer will be delivered without any damage to your head, hard or soft, but as Aragorn can tell you, I make no guarantees for my sons."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, "Can you tell me more about the Dúnedain? Is there a reason my father wanted me to meet young Aragorn specifically? Does it have to do with why most of the people here in Rivendell know Aragorn, son of Arathorn, by the name of Estel?"

The Lord of Imladris nodded. "You and Aragorn have something in common, as you are both Princes who do not wish it to be known. This young Man," he nodded at Aragorn, "is the last known descendant of Isildur, and his rightful heir. It is dangerous for him to be called such, for there are people who would not be pleased to have a King ascend the throne in Gondor once more."

Legolas made the connection and inhaled sharply, "So that is what my father meant." He grinned at Aragorn.

"What did the King of the Woodland Realm have to say about me? What could he possibly know?" the Man demanded, to which Legolas merely smirked and gave an elegant shrug. "Perhaps, someday, at a time when you are older, I will tell you."

The teasing had the desired effect for making the Dúnedain wrinkle his nose and stiffen his shoulders.

"I have high hopes that the two of you will become fast friends," Lord Elrond told them. "The future grows darker with each passing decade. Men and Elves will need to stand shoulder to shoulder, as in Ages past, if we are to defeat the evil and save our world."


	5. Tauriel 2

Something was wrong, and Thranduil was certain it involved Tauriel.

In the early days, the stone workers sent to Dale would fall over each other for the privilege of reporting the banished elleth's comings and goings. Tauriel couldn't go out on patrol or hunt game in the forest without someone seeing and making a report the King, and he almost felt sorry for her.

The number dwindled to a handful once it was clear Tauriel was doing well enough, and not suffering, as so many of the wood-elves were certain would be the case for a lone young Elf spending the winter months in the ruins of the once great city of Men.

No one had come to report on Tauriel in at least two weeks, possibly closer to three. That was how Thranduil knew something was amiss. He summoned the Master stone-mason to his private study.

"Tell me of Tauriel, Mason. How does our lost sheep fair now that it is nearly to the year since her banishment from her Woodland home and her kin."

The Mason winced, and looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Tauriel has been working in the vineyards of Dorwinion for the last month, my Lord. The harvest is larger than expected and they lost a good number of the vinters and their field hands in battle."

"How is her health? Is she well?"

"Oh yes, my Lord, Tauriel is in fine health and even better spirits. She is as beautiful and alive as I have ever seen her."

The Elda realized his thoughts may not be what the King might want to hear and quickly backtracked on the previous statement, "Tauriel is doing as well as can be expected for one who is young and on her own in a city of Men."

"I am not displeased to hear Tauriel is well and adjusting to her changed circumstances." He thought back to the night he left Dale. "Does she want for coin or clothing or food?"

The Mason shook his head emphatically, "Oh no, my Lord, from what I have heard, Tauriel is now quite well off with coin since her visit to Erebor in the spring." His eyes went wide when Thranduil's expression darkened at the mention of the Lonely Mountain.

"Tauriel paid a visit to Erebor in the spring?" Thranduil asked, wanting more details.

"Tauriel, and the son of Bard the dragon-slayer, were asked for personally by King Dain to tour Erebor. The Men with whom we took our meals said Tauriel was given a Dwarf-lord's portion of the treasure and some land on the eastern slope of the Lonely Mountain as the King was grateful she fought beside the Dwarves at Ravenhill. The young Man Prince was given his first sword. In addition, one of the Dwarves visits the palace every fortnight to given the pair lessons in Khuzdul."

Obviously, the Master Mason had no idea what such a gift would entail. Thranduil felt himself growing angry. "Do the Dwarves and Men call her Lady, now?"

"They do, my Lord."

The King's jaw clenched, and he forced himself to relax it. "You've done well, Mason. You may go, now. I will have a pitcher of Dorwinion sent to your rooms, as a gesture of my gratitude."

"You are very generous, my Lord. Such a gesture is not necessary. I would not want to see anything bad happen to Tauriel in Dale. She is young for one of our kind, but it is obvious she is learning her lessons."

Thranduil waved him off, and when he was alone, the King swept everything off his desk in a fit of frustration and temper and let it all smash on the stone floor. He allowed himself to bellow like a wounded bear, because that was precisely how he felt.

The only way Tauriel could have received a title, lands and such a large portion of the gold was if she'd sworn herself to the King Under The Mountain.

Did the little fool even realize the gravity of what she'd done? He was going to find out.

Tauriel was a Silvan elleth of the Woodland Realm. Thranduil banished her, yes, but it was always meant to be a temporary situation. She was still HIS in his heart. He was, and would always be, Tauriel's King, not that hardheaded idiot Dain, or the dragon-slayer King, either.

Thranduil would not let such an insulting action stand. Nobody stole his Elves out from under him. Nobody.

"I know you are still warm," Tauriel told the grapevine, "but tomorrow is Durin's Day. Time for you to think about sleeping for the winter."

"Have you decided to go into winemaking, Tauriel?" King Thranduil asked her, surprising her with his sudden appearance in the fields outside of Dorwinion.

It was the last place Tauriel would ever expect to see King Thranduil, a bit like opening your front door and finding a bear standing on your front porch. A very beautiful, dangerous, silver haired bear who might just be satisfying its curiosity, or caught your scent and was trying to decide how best to eat you.

Ducking her head in a small bow, the banished elf bit her lower lip to hide a small smile. "No, my Lord. I go where there is need of workers, and for this day I am an extra pair of hands in the fields collecting the final grapes of the season before Durin's Day. It is unseasonably warm for being so late in the year, according to the Vinters. I know nothing of farming, but I can feel the energy in the vines buzzing like agitated bees. I do not think they appreciate my taking the very thing they spent all summer laboring to create."

"And you think speaking firmly to the vines will persuade them?" The idea of it amused King Thranduil greatly. "May I?" the King asked, gesturing to the bunch of grapes she was holding.

"Of course, my Lord." Tauriel felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment as she handed it to him.

His fingers brushed over hers during the exchange, and Tauriel yanked her hand back quickly, resting it on the nearly full basket slung across her chest. Her eyes followed the course of the first plump grape as it was plucked from the bunch by the King. He turned it over in his fingers, examining it critically, studying the size and plumpness.

When Thranduil lifted it to pop it into his mouth, Tauriel hastened to add, "These are the wine grapes, of course, and they aren't as sweet as the varieties served at table."

"I realize, but I do appreciate your concern for my tongue," the King's tone was both amused and mocking. He chewed it slowly and Tauriel's eyes were drawn to his throat as he swallowed.

The King noticed, and raised an eyebrow at her. Tauriel winced and turned her attention back to the plant in front of her, "I only have this row left to complete, but the basket is nearly full."

It was an unwise move, putting her back to the King, and not noting the stiffness his posture or the intensity of his gaze on the back of her head. She shook the basket with a little to much force to try to get the bunches to settle.

As he savored the other grapes, he watched her work. "These are quite good. I think I prefer the tartness over the sweeter varieties." He started to examine the leaves and the cut at the stem, poking it with a manicured finger, "I wonder if these could be coaxed to grow in our soil."

The wood-elf gasped loudly, turning around to glare at him with her hands firmly planted on her hips, "Oh, no. Don't you dare! Wine orders, the largest of which is the one for the Woodland Realm, feed all the mouths in this valley!" She narrowed her eyes, to glare up at him, "If you..."

Thranduil was smiling at her, highly pleased with himself for having goaded such a dramatic display of temper from her. His smile was just so uncharacteristic and devastating, all ability for coherent thought escaped her, and left Tauriel gaping at the King like an idiot. Or worse still, one of those simpering, pale haired Sindarin ellith of his Court.

If she'd been less distracted, the former Captain of his guard would have noticed the smile didn't reach to his pale eyes. "You did that on purpose," Tauriel accused, having to work not to sound petulant. "Why would you try to make me angry?"

He wasn't smiling any longer, and Thranduil's voice was low, his words carefully measured. "My Halls have grown colder without the fire of your temper to warm them, Tauriel."

Tauriel turned her back on him, again. This time hands, large and warm on her shoulders, turned her around to face him. When she refused to lift her eyes above his chest, one of those hands traveled across the bare skin of her collarbone and lifted her chin, making her meet his eyes.

"Is this a part of my punishment, too?" Tauriel asked him, her voice as raw as her frayed nerves.

The King's eyes bored into her, searching her soul, "You have not asked why I am here, Tauriel, so I will tell you. There is a rumor going around my Halls. I want to know if there is any truth to it."

"What rumor?"

Thranduil's voice lowered, "What did you receive from King Dain during your visit to Erebor, little Tauriel? Land, a title, a great deal of cursed dragon-gold?" His words caressed her ear, both seductive and terrifying.

Tauriel swallowed hard. "Yes. All of those things, as I'm sure one of your spies told you." She knew the King would learn of it, eventually. The fact that he had people watching her was blatantly obvious to anyone with two eyes.

"What did the King Under The Blasted Mountain make you pledge to him in return?"

"Dain asked little of me, save that I not turn my back on the Dwarves of Erebor, should they need my bow. I would offer the same promise to any King who asked it of me."

"You swore an oath to me, many years ago when you joined my guard, Daughter of the Forest. Are you so inconstant to have forgotten those vows?"

"Have you forgotten you banished me, told me you are not my King any longer, abandoning me when I was at my lowest, my weakest," she growled up at Thranduil.

The King regarded her, thoughtfully. "Five years of banishment is nothing. No time at all for those such as us."

"You have no idea how much you hurt me," Tauriel whispered, but it had nothing to do with the warm, gentle hands on her person and everything to do with the stab of pain his words caused in her vulnerable, damaged heart. "Or do you not care at all for what I feel? You have no right to be angry when I make my own way, or forge alliances with other Kings, my Lord," she spat the words at him, stepping back to put distance between them.

Thranduil grabbed her before she got far, fingers twining in the leather lacings of her vest, and kissed her. Hard. Demanding. Searing her lips with his own. When he released her, they were both a bit breathless as he said, "I have every right, elleth. I am still your King, and I never give up what is mine, Tauriel."

"A lowly Silvan elleth cannot be yours in that way, my Lord."

"My dear Tauriel, you are the second most stubborn, willful, troublesome elleth I have known in my long life," the King stated.

Tauriel ground her teeth together in frustration, burning with indignant rage. "If I am only the second, I shudder to think who might be counted as first, and what became of her. Did she find herself banished, too?"

"Worse. I married her," Thranduil whispered.

The admission to the young wood-elf completely off guard, scattering Tauriel's angry thoughts like leaves swirling in the wind.

"She made me happier than I ever imagined anyone could be, and when I didn't think I could be happier, she gave me the most precious, fragile, terrifying gift a wife can give her husband. Legolas was most beautiful child I'd ever seen. Ethereal and perfect. He is so like her, all sunshine and trust and full of willingness to fight and save the world."

The King wiped at his eyes impatiently with the back of his hand. "A fierce fighter, I let her join me in Gundabad, because it was her home we were fighting for, too. Her child we were protecting, too."

The wood-elf nodded, approving of the sentiment even though Tauriel knew the direction his tale was going. "Yes."

"No," Thranduil rumbled, like thunder in a powerful storm. "It was a grievous mistake. I lost her, and all the love I had in me seeped into the ground with her blood. Had it not been for my promise to her to stay with Legolas, I would have fallen on my own sword and died with her hand in mine."

Such an image was deeply disturbing to Tauriel, she shuddered. "My Lord, why are you tell me this? When we were looking upon Gundabad, Legolas said you do not speak of his mother and keep no monument to mark her passing..."

Thranduil huffed, a soft surprised exhale of air, and a denial. "Legolas is the only monument I ever required, Tauriel. He is the painful, beautiful memorial to what I didn't have enough sense to protect." He looked down at her. "I tell you this because his love for you is possibly the only thing left in this life that truly terrifies me."

His jaw clenched and unclenched, before he added, "His love for you could get him killed; Almost did get him killed at Ravenhill. No elleth, Sindarin, Silvan or any other variety, is going to get my blessing to marry my son without a fight. Legolas is all I have, and if I lose him, every living thing can fall to Sauron, or burn in dragon-fire, and it will matter not at all to me. I will wash my hands of this flesh prison and be glad to enter the Halls of Waiting and be reunited with my heart."

"You mean that," Tauriel said, awestruck and sickened in the same breath. "You mean every word."

"I do, and to your question, I tell you so you will know I never meant to open a wound in your tender, innocent heart with my careless words. You did not deserve it, and I regret it."

Tauriel believed him. "I accept your apology for hurting me, but not for calling me stubborn. You have yet to see how truly stubborn I can be."

"You are so stubborn," Thranduil stated, "the Dwarf King appears to have mistaken you for one of his female Dwarves and not an female of the Woodland Realm, at all." He let her go, taking a step back to put a little distance between them. "As much as I am loathe to admit it, freedom agrees with you, Tauriel. You glow with it, and I begin to doubt you will want such a small world as the Woodlands of your birth and kin."

Tauriel winced, but she didn't deny it, she was proud of her land. "It is a very small estate, really, we are re-planting the conifer trees which covered the mountain in the past on most of my section of the slope, but there is a small pair of newly built farms for growing fruit trees and root vegetables. Being hungry is not something I enjoy."

"I see."

"Have you had news of Legolas, my Lord?" It was a question that nagged the back of her mind every day without fail. It would be good to know he contacted his father and was well. Any other result would be unthinkable.

The King nodded, "I have had two letters. Legolas wintered in Rivendell under the watchful eye of Lord Elrond, and rode North to seek the Dúnedain with Elrond's sons in Spring."

"Merciful Valar, I've been so worried for him." Tauriel's knees weakened in her relief, her head spinning, and she put a hand on the end-post of the fence to steady herself. "And the guilt... You cannot know how guilty I feel to have been the cause of his leave taking."

"He did not leave because of you, Tauriel. In fact, Legolas expressed deep regret for riding off so hastily when you needed his support and friendship. Legolas believes we have a responsibility to cooperate with the other races, rather than ignore them, just as you do. And Legolas is still very angry with me for banishing you and threatening your life and I fear it will take some time before he is willing to forgive me. "

Tauriel didn't want to be reminded of that day, so she hastened to change the subject. "Will he stay with the Dúnedain?"

"This Legolas did not say, at least not to me. There is a letter addressed to you which I had a courier deliver to your rooms."

"Thank you, my Lord."

They walked the length of the row and Tauriel upended her bag into the basket with the rest of the grape harvest, then washed her hands in the basin and took a sip of water from the drinking bucket. "The last boat to Dale appears to be leaving. Will you be taking the boat with me?"

"I must return to the my Halls tonight."

"If there is to be a new treaty with Dale and Erebor, my Lord, will you consider signing it as well?"

Thranduil pursed his lips, considering. "It would depend entirely on what such a treaty would entail."

"Cooperation. The sharing of information and trade goods between Kingdoms. Your continued assistance in the rebuilding of Dale and Esgaroth, though we may be in a better position to offer payment for such work come next spring, if you are amenable to such terms. Nothing more than you have already given."

"I have wondered, were you responsible for the families being moved into the Main Hall during the palace renovations, Tauriel?"

Tauriel's eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head. "I am responsible only for myself. I give no orders in Dale."

"I see," the King said, simply. Not one to let an idea go, he asked, "Does the King of Dale have your ear?"

The wood-elf bit her lower lip, nodding, "Of course, but Bard listens to many people who have ideas he thinks might be useful."

Thranduil smirked at her, "Did you enjoy testing your political skill against mine?"

"That was never my intent. Though, I may have offered a list of suggestions on how best to thwart your building plans when Bard expressed frustration at your orders. He considers me a friend, and there is much honesty and nobility in him."

"I knew you had a hand in Bard's decision. It was a sound strategy with a hint of deviousness behind it. Tell me, are the refugees in Dale all tucked snugly into homes, now?"

Tauriel nodded, "They are. People are very grateful for the hard work of the Elvish stone-masons, and relieved to have homes for their families, again."

She expected him to be angry, or surly. Tauriel didn't expect him to bark a laugh, and grumble, "I shall endeavor to make my orders more difficult to thwart in the future, Tauriel, since you appear to want to try your hand at diplomacy."

"My main concern was getting cover over the heads of the families of Dale, I assure you. We did not expect to win a battle of wills with an experienced, often times implacable, King." Tauriel let her triumph show on her face for him to see. "The joy I felt as a result was entirely a coincidence. Bard and I shared a pitcher of Dorwinion in your honor to celebrate the arrival of second group of masons."

Thranduil grew very still. "Do you intend to write to Legolas?"

"I do."

"Will you encourage his affections, against my wishes and what I have told you of the fate of his mother?"

Tauriel shrugged, "I do not know. I suppose it will depend on what he has written in his letter. My heart is healing, thanks to the kindness of Kili's kin. If you are asking me not to care about Legolas, you would be better served asking me to stop the flow of the ocean tides or make the wind cease to blow. Legolas is the first thought in my mind when I wake most mornings, and the last thought before sleep claims me. The one thing I have found unbearable in my exile is the absence of Legolas' quiet, solid presence in my days."

"I see."

"Legolas is my best friend."

"Yes, I know."

"I am sorry if that does not suit you. Maybe he will find a suitable High Elven wife in Rivendell and you can forget all about me."

Thranduil's expression hardened, "You will not be forgotten, Tauriel. And you can expect another visit from me should I hear you have pledged your service to Bard when he ascends his throne in a few years, if I think the promises you made to me long ago will not be upheld. I took a hand to your backside once before and you were powerless to stop me."

The rolled and sealed letter from Legolas was not the only thing Tauriel found delivered to her rooms at the palace by Thranduil's courier, spread across her bed was the tanned hide of an enormous, and familiar, royal Elk. Such a gift was even more perplexing and devastating than a traveling cloak from the King's personal wardrobe.

Elk skins, especially the hide of an Elk who died in battle in the service of the King, was a gift saved for sharing between members of the Royal family. It was not something one would give an exiled former Captain in the King's guard.

Her fingers went to her lips, still a bit swollen from the kisses they shared as Tauriel wondered just what kind of game the King was playing with her.


	6. Legolas 3

Rivendell, one year after the Battle of the Five Armies:

Legolas stared at the letter, fighting the urge to hold it to his heart, or worse, press the creased parchment to his nose in an attempt to detect any lingering traces of the scent of Tauriel's skin on the paper.

He wrote her at Lord Elrond's urging, pouring his regret and guilt out through the ink and swirls of the words, but it never dawned on him Tauriel might write to him in return.

_My Lord Legolas, _

_Mellon nîn, your letter was a most welcome surprise. There is much that is best not left unsaid between us. _

_I am sorry, for everything, Legolas. The rift between you and the King is of my creation. _

_I think of you often and it is my hope you are safe and in good spirits. I am content in my banishment, for I know in my heart I earned it, and I have learned much during my time in Dale which I feel has made me grow and become a better person._

_I do miss the forests of home. Living in a city of Men is strange and disconcerting, and it smells worse than the Mirkwood swamps at the height of summer. _

_There is much work still to be done to make Dale livable and eventually restore the city to it's former glory. King Thranduil sends stone-masons each week to help with the restoration even though the people have no way to pay for the work. He has been generous with the people here, and with me. _

_On the subject of those who are generous, I have been favored by King Dain since the battle, because of the aid you and I rendered to the sons of Durin against the Orcs from Gundabad. I was given a chest of treasure from Erebor, a title, and a section of land on the slope of the Lonely Mountain. Dain and the Dwarf Lords of Erebor accepted it when I planted a small forest on my land, instead of crops, as I am a forest Elf and trees bring me comfort. I think if you met Dain, he would probably give you a title and lands as well. His gratitude was much more than I expected. I imagine King Thranduil would be even less pleased if it was his son who gained the favor of a Dwarf-king. _

_King Thranduil paid me a visit this week to express his displeasure with my acceptance of Dain's favor and my promise to aid him should Erebor ever come under such an attack, again. _

_The look on his face was something I will cherish for the remaining years of my banishment. _

_Winter will be on us, once again, soon. _

_I received a message just yesterday from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel asking if I might consider wintering in Caras Galadhon this year. They seem eager to meet me. I do not know what to think. I am tempted to accept the invitation, for I have always wondered how the Golden Woods differ from our own, but I am in the process of setting up permanent guard patrols in Dale and training the Men for their posts. _

_I think I will send the messenger back with a counter offer to visit in the spring for a short time. I envy you your travels and adventures with the Men._

_If you want to write another letter, I will look forward to it. Tell me of Rivendell and the Rangers of the North. _

_I find myself surrounded by Kings, but my thoughts are for the safety of the roaming Prince._

_Be well, my Lord Legolas._

_Tauriel _

Her correspondence did much to alleviate the worry he carried for her safety and state of mind.

He was a failure as her friend. When Tauriel needed him most, Legolas saddled his horse and rode away rather than watch her grieve over a dead Dwarf.

That she wanted to reach out and reconcile with him, now or ever, was a surprise and a relief.

Legolas sat down at the small desk in his room and put his quill to parchment.

_Tauriel,_

_You should make the acquaintance of the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. I met Lord Celeborn once, long ago. The Lady Galadriel spent a few weeks in Rivendell this year after the heavy snows in the passes melted. She is both kind and beautiful, but do not let her gentle smile fool you, Lord Elrond says Galadriel's Eldar magic is the most powerful in all of Middle Earth. She was kind enough to indulge me with a few stories of her life in the time of the Two Trees. _

_You should also meet Lord Elrond if the chance presents itself. As I mentioned in my first letter, Elrond extends an open invitation to any who want to help in the struggle against the darkness. He would welcome you as a guest in Rivendell. _

_The Dúnedain accepted me easily enough, because they have strong ties of trust and friendship with the Eldar, especially Lord Elrond and his twin sons._

_I understand your longing for the forests, for I feel it, too. There are trees in the valley of Imladris, but they cannot compare to the Greenwoods. We are discussing plans to travel to Caras Galadon next year, but not until late in the summer. _

_I am determined to learn all the Ranger patrol routes and the best roads for traveling, before I consider returning home. _

_If anyone can train Men to defend Dale, and establish patrol routes, it is you. You excelled as a Captain of the Guard, it always seemed to me you were born to it. _

_Bard is fortunate to have you. _

_Dain is more than fortunate, no matter what you choose to do with your new land. It is said the forests around Erebor were beautiful before the fire-drake destroyed them. Perhaps, with your example, they can be restored as Dale is being restored._

_I do not know about you, but the scent of the fires of Esgaroth burning still haunts me from time to time. I dream of fire and hear the screams of the people dying in Esgaroth and Dale. I'm told such visions are common for a while after battles and other traumatic events, but time will smooth the jagged edges of the memories. Or so the much older, wiser Eldar here tell me._

_Please tell me such things do not plague you, Tauriel. _

_You are not to blame for the problems between my father and I. It was time to find my feet and choose a path to walk, though I would prefer to walk somewhere with you watching my back, mellon._

_I miss you, Tauriel. More than you can know. _

_Legolas _


	7. Tauriel 3

It took three and a half years, from the time of the Battle of the Five Armies for Bard, the bowman and dragon-slayer, to be crowned King Bard I of Dale. Many things grew and changed for the better during those years, Tauriel included herself in their number: The snowy ruins of Dale were restore to their former pre-Smaug glory. The scruffy, hungry refugees that walked from the smoldering ruins of Esgaroth were clean and well fed. They had homes and incomes to support themselves.

Dale bustled with shops, catering to the survivors of Esgaroth as well as an influx of new residents from other lands who wanted to make a fresh start.

The streets rang with the laughter of children.

On Coronation Day, the main courtyard of the Royal Palace was packed to the walls with people awaiting their King. Tauriel stood off to the side with Bain, Tilda and Sigrid, surveying the assembled sea of faces with pride and a sense of tremendous accomplishment.

Bard offered her a title, as she suspected he would for her years of service to the future and his family, and lands as well. Tauriel's estate was more of a large cottage at the center of a beautiful valley near Dorwinion, the land bursting with grapevines. The previous owners were all dead, with no living descendants to pass the estate on to. The vines were tended by volunteers from surrounding vineyards, so the town could continue to meet the demand for new vintages.

After the Coronation, there was a great feast, followed by much wine and dancing.

Bard convinced Tauriel to dance more than just the first dance with him, and that was the reason she didn't see King Thranduil, until he tapped the new King on the shoulder during their third and final dance of the night.

"Would you mind if I cut in and dance with my Elf, King Bard?" Thranduil asked the newly crowned Bard.

Bard's eyes lit up and a smile formed on his lips as he stepped back, "Not at all, King Thranduil. Though, I would like to debate you sometime soon with regard to just who Tauriel belongs to."

Tauriel narrowed her eyes at the two Kings. "I belong to myself, as you are both well aware."

The wood-elf allowed Thranduil to lead her in the steps of a complicated dance the Men seemed to favor. It took her and Bard, with the help of all three children, weeks of practice to master it.

The King's hands were warm at her waist and where their fingers were intertwined. Once the other dancers began to move, he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Who do you call your Lord, little Tauriel? I would very much like to know."

To this, Tauriel smiled mischievously, "I am surrounded by Kings, my Lord, but the one to whom my loyalty runs deepest is not a King at all, but a mere Prince."

His fingers in hers tightened, just a little. "A Prince? I can think of at least two of those as well." His lips brushed the shell of her ear, "I have a letter addressed to you from one of them in my possession. You are welcome to follow me to my room with me and fetch it."

Once, not so long ago, King Thranduil's flirting words and distracting touches would have brought a small thrilling shiver to her spine, but it seemed tonight Tauriel was immune to his charms and pretty face. "Could you have it delivered to my room? I am loathe to leave the dancing. I find I like it very much."

"As do I. When you are ready, we can go to my rooms together. Stay here and dance as long as you want. I will await your convenience."

Tauriel's eyebrows raised, but she wasn't taking the bait this time. "Four years away from the Woodlands, and I seem to have grown wise to your ways, my Lord. I find your flattery and flirting have lost their effect on me entirely."

"Is that so, little bird?"

Tauriel confessed, "Maybe it is because when I look at your handsome face tonight I find myself trying to pick out the traits which remind me of Legolas."

The King missed a step in the pattern of the dance, and Tauriel laughed, delighted to have caused such a lapse in his normally perfect, graceful movements. "I must concede a small victory to you, Tauriel. It would appear my fledging is fully grown, and no so easily distracted from her soaring."

"I still have another year to fly," Tauriel added, but it wasn't the punishment it had been after the battle, she was glad of more time to be the master of her own fate.

Thranduil's arms came around her in a hug as the dance ended, his lips against her neck he whispered, "As long as you do know where your true home is."

"I know exactly where my home is, my Lord. Do not fear."

(The next morning...)

"I do not believe this!"

The King looked up from the cup of Tauriel's special herbal tea he was nursing to help with his hang-over. "What is it? Is that the letter from Prince Legolas his father was trying to seduce you with last night?"

Tauriel gave him a dangerous, wild look. "I do not understand males! They make no sense sometimes, but King Thranduil and Prince Legolas are the worst. It is as if they speak in another language entirely which I cannot hope to comprehend."

Bard smirked, "Says a female."

"Maybe you can help me. You make more sense than most males I know."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," King Bard told her.

Tauriel offered the letter to him, "I require a translation into something a simple female can understand."

"I will try..." Bard assured her. His eyes scanned the letter and the humor left his expression.

The wood-elf started to pace his office, agitated and restless.

"Legolas is going to join the Rangers in the spring. It sounds like he plans to remain with them for several years, maybe longer."

Tauriel froze with her back to him, "I hoped I was reading his intentions wrong. It appears I am not."

"I'm sorry, Tauriel."

"I have one year left on my banishment. Thranduil confirmed it when we danced last night. Why would Legolas decide to join the Rangers, now?"

Bard stood up and went to her, gathering her into his arms and holding her from behind. "Men are idiots, at times. And it would appear Elf men can be idiots, too."

She turned in his arms, pulling back to look into his eyes, "I haven't seen Legolas since the battle, but it feels so much longer than a few years. I miss him," Tauriel whimpered into Bard's shoulder.

"Then you will have to go to him, if he will not come to you."

Her breath caught in a gasp, "Go to him? In Rivendell?"

"If you intend to make that trip, you better go before the snows start."

"What of my land? There is still much to do."

Bard let her go. "I knew when I gave you the vineyards, you only have one year left with us. I'll find a trustworthy person to act as caretaker for your valley. Nothing needs consideration until after the snows melt next spring."

"I do not know what to say."

"I owe you so much, Tauriel. Let me do this small thing for you."

Tauriel nodded, "Thank you."

"Why must you go, Tauriel?" Bain asked her. "Just because Father is King, now, doesn't mean he doesn't need you."

Tauriel looked up from her packing at the desperation in the young Prince's voice. She offered him a gentle smile. "We will see each other again, Bain, do not fear."

"Is it the Elvenking?" There was a note of disdain in the young Man's voice that gave Tauriel pause. "Is he making you leave?"

"No, Bain. My trip north has nothing to do with King Thranduil. A friend of mine is about to make a terrible mistake, and I need to find him and stop him."

"I don't understand. If it is not the King, is it the other silver haired Elf, the King's son?"

The Elf nodded, "You are very observant. That is a fine trait for a Prince to have." She walked over the him and fussed with the collar on his fine tunic, a habit of hers which he didn't seem to mind. "You aren't a child any long, mellon. You are taller than your sire, now, and nearly a Man grown. Soon, you will find a young woman who makes you feel alive, someone you would be willing to die for, and you will understand why I must go."

"You couldn't just love my father?"

"No. Love does not work in such a way. Your father, you and your sisters, are dear to me, but I miss Legolas. I long to share my days with him as I did when I was younger."

Bain made a face. "I heard you tell Father once Legolas was prohibited from marrying you because you are a different type of Elf and the King thinks you are inferior."

"I am a Silvan elf, and we are not from descended from the High Elven bloodlines of the Sindarin Elves. A High Elven King would naturally want a Noblewoman for his son's wife, someone who would make a good Princess, and someday a Queen."

Bain scowled, "If the Elvenking doesn't think you would make a good Queen, then he is a fool. You would make the best Queen, because you are kind and patient, and you would never bring an army of Elves to Dale to fight over some stupid treasure."

Tauriel cupped his cheek gently with her palm. "There is more to the story than what you have heard, Bain. You wear a chain around your neck, do you not?" Her finger went to the edge of the chain where it peeked up from under his collar.

"Yes."

"And it was given to you by your father, because it belonged to your mother?"

When he nodded, Tauriel explained, "Imagine if you gave your chain to someone and paid them to fix the clasp because it was broken, but when it came time to get it back, the shopkeeper claimed it was his and refused to give your payment or the chain back to you. How would you feel?"

"I would be angry," Bain stated.

"Because it was one of the few, precious treasures your mother left to you."

He nodded, emphatically. "Yes."

"The treasure which King Thranduil wants back from Erebor is a necklace which he had commissioned for our Queen before she died. I do not fault him for wanting it back. His army was perhaps a bit too large for such a task, but Thranduil is very dramatic when he gets angry, and we might all have died if the archers had not been at the gates of Erebor when the Orcs attacked."

She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Your father is a fine King, Bain. He knows what he is about, now. And when it is your time, you will be an even better King than Bard."

"Why?"

"Because you have a kind heart which has not been hardened by grief and worry. And you are an excellent listener and a hard worker. There are other Kings nearby for you to study and learn from. By watching them, and learning from their mistakes, you will know how to avoid such mistakes yourself. You would not march an army to Erebor if you want something from the Dwarf King, would you?"

Bain thought about it, "No. I would send a messenger and ask to trade the necklace for something I have which King Dain might want just as much. Or I would explain how much the necklace means to me."

"And if he was stubborn about it you could send your sheep to feed in my section of the newly planted forest and dig up my potato patches."

Bain laughed, "Dain would hate that. He would ride his War Pig over here and yell at me."

"Or he would throw a giant feast and eat all your sheep."

"He could have them. I hate mutton. I'd rather eat a War Pig."

Tauriel laughed, "I agree, mellon."

"What will you do when you find Prince Legolas?"

"I don't know. We have much to talk about, but I think I would very much like to kiss him."

The young Man winced. "One of the maids tried to kiss me last week. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just turned very red and hurried away."

"If you think she is pretty, tell her your father thinks you are too young for kissing, but you might like to kiss her when you are a bit older."

"If I find someone I love, I won't care if she is a Noblewoman or not," Bain told her. "I think I would love her more if she was poor like we were."

The wood-elf wanted to hug him for his words, but she settled for patting him on the shoulder. "Your father will let you marry for love, or you can write to me, and I will beat some sense into him with the blade of a practice sword."

Bain hugged her, and Tauriel ruffled his hair as she had when she first met him. "Help me pack, young Prince. I need to leave with the dawn."

Tauriel made her goodbyes with a minimum of tears shed by her or anyone else. She assured everyone she would return, and not stay away for too long.

Princess Sigrid was being courted by a handsome Man visiting from Gondor, so she understood Tauriel's need to follow her heart, more so than her siblings.

Young Tilda balanced on the cusp of womanhood, full of youthful energy and a strong sense of adventure, and Tauriel found her the hardest to let go of, but she promised to write often and give details on her adventures and travels.

Because she did not know exactly where she was going, Tauriel stopped in Lothlórien to purchase a horse and ask for advice on traveling north. Before she knew it, the wood-elf was ushered to the Talan to speak with the Lord and Lady. She soon found herself fussed over, much as she had been on her first visit years ago, and showered with gifts, including two of the most beautiful Chestnut colored horses Tauriel had ever laid eyes on.

Her simple plan to spend one or two nights in Caras Galadhon to ask directions became much more complicated with Lady Galadriel forcing Tauriel to accept an escort of half a dozen Galadrim Elves and saddle bags full of fine winter dresses and slippers, fur lined cloaks and glittering gemstone encrusted hair ornaments.

The Lady and her servants pampered and spoiled Tauriel thoroughly before finally letting her depart for Rivendell much later in the week than planned. Legolas told her once in a letter of Galadriel's stubbornness when it came to things like appearances and now Tauriel understood Legolas' frustration.

Tauriel thanked Lord and Lady profusely before she set out, with her protectors also doubling as guides for their journey to the hidden valley of Imladris, riding hard to arrive before Winter set in and made travel impossible. She had to admit she enjoyed the company on the journey. They regaled her with stories of many places, and she returned the favor with tales of her life as Captain in the Guard of King Thranduil.

When Tauriel was welcomed to Rivendell by Lord Elrond, and given a room in which to settle, rest and unpack, she found the Lady had included more than cold weather clothing, she'd also included, with great stealth, a fine, delicate lace dress of the sort a Lady would wear to be married in. The wood-elf was stunned, and wondering what such a gift meant from a High Elven Lady who had a magical bowl which showed her the future. Tauriel took special care of the special dress, placing it in the very back of the wardrobe in her room, just in case she might need it someday.

Lord Elrond informed her Legolas and the other Ranger, called Aragorn, would be returning soon from months on a long patrol, so she would have a few days to rest and plan before he arrived. Time for planning was good, and helped with the hurt and anger she still felt from his last letter.


	8. Legolas 4

"You wished to see me, my Lord?"

"Ah, Legolas. I heard you were back early. There is someone here to see you. You can use my office. It affords the most privacy."

Legolas wasn't expecting a visitor. Who knew he was due back in Rivendell? "I was not expecting any visitors."

Lord Elrond's expression softened, "No, I do not imagine you were, but you have one."

The last person Legolas expected to see standing before the hearth in Lord Elrond's office was... He blinked because he couldn't believe his eyes, "Tauriel? Are you really here? Or have I conjured you out of my dreams?"

"I am here, my Lord."

Her words weren't enough to convince him. Legolas crossed the distance between them until only a few hand-spans separated them, but something in the stiffness of Tauriel's posture, the tightness in her expression stopped him from actually touching her. Or doing what he really needed to do... kiss her. "I sent you a letter before my last patrol."

Tauriel's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she put her hand into the pouch at her belt and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "You mean this letter?" She waved it in front of his face, and then proceeded to open it. "The one where you claimed to miss me in one breath and in the next told me you are planning to join the Rangers permanently? That letter, mellon?"

Legolas realized how it must have sounded, like he didn't care, but he did. Legolas cared too much. He still loved Tauriel, if anything the love he felt now as stronger because of the long years of separation. "I was only thinking about the possibility, no decisions have been made. I enjoy traveling with the Rangers, Tauriel. You must understand. You told me you like life in Dale as advisor to the two new Kings."

"There is one problem with your plans, my Lord," Tauriel told him. "They do not appear to include me." Her voice broke and Legolas realized the depth of his mistake. He was an idiot. "My banishment is not meant to last forever. I thought... You still cared for me. I hoped... Have you found someone else? Is that why you did not think to ask me to join you?"

The pain in her voice and her eyes undid him. Legolas couldn't bear to see Tauriel hurting because of him. "I do care, Tauriel, and nothing will change that. Your letters bring me more joy than you can ever know."

"Well, your letters are no longer welcome," Tauriel huffed, then proceeded to reduce his letter to tiny scraps of parchment and tossed it in his face, bits of paper clinging to his hair and clothes.

She crossed Lord Elrond's office, leaving him to stare at her back, stunned. "Tauriel, listen to me. There has never been anyone else, and there never will be. You came all this way for something, tell me what it is that you want. An ngell nîn, le melin. "

"How can I ever go home if you are not with me?" The wood-elf asked him, sadly. "I love you, too."

"What of the Dwarf?"

She spun on her heel and scowled at him. "Legolas, I knew I loved you two hundred years before Kili was born, but I never had any hope, because I am Silvan and you are Thranduil's only son and such a match simply cannot be. Why dwell on what I can never hope to have?" She sighed, "Kili's love was pure hope and innocence, and even that ended before it even began." She was shaking with the effort of holding her emotions in; Legolas had seen it before when she confronted his father in Dale.

The Prince crossed the room and did the one thing he'd been desperate to do from the moment he saw Tauriel haloed in the light of the fire... Legolas kissed her, slowly, soft caresses of his lips on hers, until he learned the taste of her.

"Are you ready for us to go home, Tauriel?" He whispered against her lips.

Tauriel considered the idea and rejected it with a small shake of her head. "Take me wherever you want to go, Legolas. I wish to see the places you spoke of in your letters, but where we go matters little as long as I am with you."

Her answer earned her another kiss, and this time Tauriel's hands fisted in his tunic and held them together for several long minutes.

They passed Lord Elrond on the way to Legolas' room, and he merely smiled at them and wished the pair a fair evening with a knowing smile.

Once they were closed away in Legolas' bedroom, he gave a dramatic sigh of relief. Every soul in Rivendell stood between them and privacy when all he wanted was to spend the entire of the winter learning and worshipping every inch of Tauriel now that she confirmed that she was his.

"Mercy," Tauriel groaned. "If one more person wanted to stop us to make introductions..."

Legolas scooped Tauriel up and playfully dumped her in the center of the large, down-feather mattress. "We are alone, at last," he smiled down at her, "And you in my bed is even better than a mountain of Begetting Day gifts. I can't decide which part of you to unwrap first."

Tauriel returned the hungry smile with a smirk and the curve of one eyebrow, "I can unwrap myself, you know." Her fingers went to the ties on her vest, but she only teased him and waited for Legolas to object, which he did, of course.

"Where is the fun in that?" Legolas pouted.

She tapped her chin in a thoughtful expression, "I think it would be more fun to unwrap you first, my Lord."

"A contest it shall be then, my Lady." He made a bow to her, gently teasing her about the titles she seemed to be accumulating at an alarming rate outside the Woodland Realm. "What shall be the prize for the winner?"

Tauriel bared her teeth at him, "If I win, you have to let me lead in the pleasure this night, After you swear never to call me 'Lady' when we are in bed ever again."

"And if I win, Tauriel, know I am keeping you right here in this bed until you forget anything beyond this moment exists and you beg me to be your husband in body and soul."

The look she gave him said Tauriel had no intention of losing their little contest, but Legolas planned to cheat if she made it necessary. His love was not leaving this room until she pledged herself to him. It was long past time, and Legolas had grown weary of the specter of his father hanging over their love and driving a wedge between them in any way possible.

Legolas let her strip his tunic off over his head, but almost as quickly he had Tauriel out of her tunic and vest.

They kissed and explored each other's exposed skin with eager hands. It wasn't as if the Prince never laid eyes on Tauriel's pale creamy skin, or her his. They used the communal mineral baths after training with the other soldiers, and for different celebrations, but touching the King's son was anathema for a Silvan elf like Tauriel.

Until tonight, that is. "Touch me, Tauriel," Legolas pleaded between long, slow kisses. "No one, not a King or Elf-lord or any other can stop you from touching me or being at my side, ever again. I am yours." He helped her out by deftly removing his boots and hers, then halted her progress with removing his trousers by settling himself over her and catching her wrists in his hands and playfully, but firmly, pinning them to the bed. "You are caught, Tauriel. Are you ready to beg for my mercy?"

Her eyes widened with surprise when Tauriel tugged at his hold and realized he wasn't going to let go. She let out a small, adorable growl and Legolas chuckled down at her, and clucked his tongue, "No. Yield, and we will negotiate the terms of your surrender." Her heart was in her eyes as she looked up at him. "Who is your one true Lord, Tauriel?"

"You are."

"I love you very much, my fiery Tauriel. How did I manage to survive these last few years without you?" He rested his forehead against hers, her breath mingling with his. "Will you trust your body to me?"

Tauriel nodded, "I will."

Legolas removed her leggings and kissed his way down her body, lavishing attention on her breasts and flat belly, then the magical treasures nestled between her thighs. She like the last part best, of course. He teased and licked and sucked until she was gushing with her sweet, salty desire, and only then did he remove his leggings and show her his purple, throbbing erection.

Her eyes grew huge. "I do not see how such an organ will fit inside me."

The Prince bit his lower lip, considering the options available to them. "We do not have to do this part, if you are afraid." He didn't realized he had issued a challenge of sort until he saw her eyes flash.

"I am not afraid, just cautious," Tauriel told him, firmly.

"Why don't you straddle me and then you can control how deeply I enter you?" He rolled off of her and turned over onto his back.

Tauriel did as he gently instructed her, fitting their bodies together as male and female Elves were meant to, and moaning with pleasure as he slowly lifted his hips and helped her take him for the first time. It only took a few kisses and some gentle encouragement for Tauriel to make Legolas lose his mind from the pleasure of her.

Once she realized her power, Tauriel's usual confidence came back to her, and she made Legolas groan and plead for mercy before he finally exploded inside her tight heat.

"Why did we not do this two hundred years ago?" Tauriel panted in his ear, her cheek pillowed on his shoulder while they held each other, coming down from their first shared climax.

"Because two centuries ago you were on patrols at the eastern end of the Enchanted River, and I rarely saw you."

Tauriel lifted her head and looked down at him. "I guess we will have to make up for all the lost time..." She made her way down his body this time, and settled herself at his hips, nibbling her lower lip at the sight of his softened organ. "If I kiss you here, will you get hard a second time?"

"Eventually, yes."

"Good."

"Licking or taking me into your mouth and sucking on my organ will make me erect in less time."

"How many times do you think we can do this before sunrise?"

Legolas wanted to grin at her enthusiasm, but in a very serious tone he told her, "I do not know." It was the truth, he did not know.

"As your wife, I should find out. Don't you think?"

"Yes, please."


	9. Tauriel 4

"Did you sleep well, Tauriel?" Lord Elrond asked her, making polite conversation at the morning meal. "Pleasant dreams?"

Tauriel felt heat rising to her cheeks. "I survived on dreams for far too long, my Lord. What I needed was a night of reality."

The Elf-lord nodded, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips, "I do hope there is a wedding in your future."

"I would like one, but do not see how it can be," the wood-elf confessed. "I will take the time I am given with Legolas and be content. King Thranduil told me years ago Legolas is not Beren to my Luthien."

To her surprise, the ancient Elf-lord of Rivendell raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled, "No. Of course, he isn't." At her solemn expression, he explained, "You are Beren in your tale, Tauriel. Legolas is Luthien."

"Does it make a difference?"

"It absolutely does."

Tauriel didn't understand, and she admitted as much, "In what way, my Lord? I have no Simaril to trade for Legolas' hand in marriage."

"There are things even the most stalwart King would find more impressive than jewels, such as the safety and happiness of his child, and continuation of his line." Elrond sipped his tea, watching and gauging her expression. "If Thranduil is like any other father, myself included, he would forgive you much if you presented him with a grandchild. Eventually, of course, you are both young."

Her eyes widened at the idea, "You really think a half Silvan baby would change the King's mind?"

"You are one of the Eldar, a Silvan yes, but one who grew up in Thranduil's court and served him faithfully for many years before you left." There was a gentleness in his expression as he added, "It is clear to all who know him that Legolas loves you, and you would not have come all this way if you did not return his love."

"Lady Galadriel had one of her handmaidens hide a lace dress in my saddlebag before I departed Caras Galadhon."

The Elf-lord blinked in genuine surprise, then a sympathetic smile curved the corners of his mouth upward, "Well, then. I suppose that settles the matter. The Lady approves of your match, it would appear. As do I," Lord Elrond confessed.

"It is nice to know we have someone's approval," Legolas said, coming up behind Tauriel and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Seeing as how we are adults and therefore free to pledge ourselves no matter what objections anyone raises." He kissed her neck and the wood-elf shrugged her shoulder to brush him off. "We already accomplished the most important part."

"Legolas!" Tauriel hissed, horrified he would share such a personal, intimate detail at the breakfast table with Lord Elrond.

"I know your sons are always actively seeking wives, my Lord. I have no qualms with claiming Tauriel right here where all can bear witness, if it means everyone in Rivendell knows she is mine."

Lord Elrond winced. "That will not be necessary, Legolas. We will honor your match with a more traditional approach and hold a feast, a few days from now, where you and Lady Tauriel can publicly exchange rings. That should suffice to keep my sons, and anyone else, from trying to steal Tauriel from you."

"Thank you, my Lord," Tauriel told him. "You are a kind and gracious host. We will endeavor not to cause scandal in your lovely home." She aimed a meaningful glare at Legolas.

"That would be a refreshing change," Lord Elrond told her, amused and exasperated. "I have become accustomed to breeches in etiquette, and I overlook as much scandal as I possibly can. The two of you are the most well behaved guests to grace Rivendell in hundreds of years. Your discretion and manners do King Thranduil credit."

"Tauriel is polite, and well mannered, unless you threaten someone she loves," Legolas told the Lord of Imladris. "There is no fear in her if those she cares for are in danger. She stood her ground with my father with his sword at her throat."

"It is a very good thing Legolas is around to get me out of such messes. Or I would not be long for this world." She kissed his knuckles. "He is far older and wiser than I."

Lord Elrond laughed out loud at this, "I don't know about that, my dear, it seems to me you are both very young, yet. Still, wisdom can only be gained by venturing out into the world. And the world can be a harsh teacher, but having a partner you can trust at your side makes all the difference."

Legolas and Tauriel looked at each other and smiled.

"Tauriel has only been here for a little over two days," Lord Elrond told Legolas. "I doubt she has been given a proper tour. I will have a basket made up for you in the kitchens and you can take her around to the best viewing spots in Imladris."

Tauriel nodded, "I would love to see more of the valley."

Tauriel loved the parties and feasts King Thranduil hosted, as a rule, but her first Rivendell feast was for her own wedding, and Lord Elrond spared no expense to make the day something she would always treasure.

The Wood-elves spoke their hearts to each other, with all the residents of Rivendell bearing witness. She was all but a stranger to them, and yet the people treated her and Legolas like kin.

The ring she gave Legolas had come from her chest of Erebor gold, but she'd asked Lord Elrond's goldsmith to melt the gold and reform it into the design Tauriel sketched of two equal, perfect gold bands twined into one. Where the two bands created a diamond shaped opening, the goldsmith set perfectly cut diamonds into the band. The end result was a row of perfect stars wound around his finger.

Legolas loved it so much he had a second smaller version made for Tauriel from the plain gold band he always carried on a chain around his neck. She had yet to ask him the story behind the ring, but she would get it out of him eventually.

After the feast, they were showered with gifts and well wishes. Then, they danced as they'd never been allowed to in the Elvenking's Halls. They held each other close, lost in the music, Tauriel giddy with the feeling of completeness, rightness she felt in her Prince's arms.

Legolas collapsed onto the bed with a groan, placing a hand to his aching head. "Far too much wine. I should have known better. Back home I have to maintain appearances, can get into my cups. I seem to have lost the ability to judge when I have had too much wine, really good wine."

"Poor husband," Tauriel cooed at him, as if he were a child who ate too many sweets and given himself a belly ache. "What would you like me to do?"

"Come here, so I can at least admire the beauty and perfection of your breasts through the lace of your dress while I suffer."

Tauriel came to stand beside him, "Is this better?" She cupped her breasts with her hands, lifting them and bringing them together to make them look fuller. "They are not so bountiful as some, but they are not in the way of my bow, either."

"I love them. And I love the adorable little spots all over your shoulders and collarbones. You even have some on the bridge of your nose. Love those, I could write songs about them..."

"Songs about spots?" Tauriel made a face at him. "Anything else you would like to compose songs about on my person while you are in your cups?"

Legolas sighed, sounding younger and more relaxed than Tauriel had ever heard him. "Your eyes... Your hair... I don't think there is any part of you that is not perfection. Oh, and your pert little bottom. I really love that best of all."

"I think you are very, very intoxicated," the Wood-elf chuckled. She ran her fingers over his cheek, tenderly. "Sleep, now."

"I am the luckiest Wood-elf in all of Arda," he said, dreamily, as sleep started to take him away to the land of dreams.

Tauriel grinned, whispering, "No, my love, I am."


	10. Tauriel 5

"It is time for us to return home, my Lord."

Lord Elrond looked up from his papers and frowned, "You are taking your leave of us so soon, Tauriel? The passes only opened up a few days ago. Travel might still be difficult."

"It would appear I have a Simaril to deliver to King Thranduil, and we shall see if it is enough for him to welcome me home," Tauriel told Lord Elrond. "We want the baby to be born in the Woodlands, as we were."

The Elf-lord put his quill into the stand and stood up, covering the distance between them in two long strides. "A baby is always joyous news," he told her, kissing her on the cheek. "You will make fine parents."

"We do not know when we will return to Rivendell, it may be many years. Tauriel and I talked about it, and we will not need the room you keep for us. Someone else may need it more, and if that is the case, we want you to make it available to them."

"I have many rooms in my home, and some are for guest, or as in your case, kept permanently for family. Your rooms will be your rooms until you pass into the Halls of Waiting or sail West." He gave them a stern look, "You should make an effort to visit. And should you need more than one room, we can move your little family to a cottage. It has been too long since Rivendell has echoed with the play of Eldar children."

"You are most kind, my Lord."

"As I said, you are family and always welcome in my home."

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked her, worry plain on his face.

Tauriel took a deep breath, and nodded, "We dare not linger at the gates for much longer or we will draw a crowd."

"The guards are keeping their distance, and leaving us in peace, so I assume the King knows we are coming by now."

Legolas and Tauriel passed through the gates into the Elvenking's Halls hand in hand.

When Tauriel's steps slowed to take it all in, after more than ten years away, Legolas smiled at her and gave her small hand a reassuring squeeze. They spoke of someday returning home from the earliest days of their reunion in Rivendell, but Thranduil was correct when he told Tauriel once she learned to enjoy freedom, rather than fear it, it would be difficult to go back to a life in the Woodland Realm.

They spent the last six years traveling to many of the cities of Men with the Rangers as long distance scouts. The onset of winter this year saw them happily tucked up in their rooms in Rivendell, but the longing for home was almost more than Tauriel could stand, and Legolas understood his wife's hunger for the Elvenking's Halls.

He reminded her of that fact whenever Tauriel would get irritable and sulky. Then, Legolas would throw her over his shoulder and carry her someplace under the stars, where they weren't likely to be stumbled upon, and make passionate love to her until she was too exhausted to worry over the events of the past or their uncertain future.

The old year died and the new year was born and discussions of returning became staunch resolve to do just that. When the first flowers dotted the patchy scrub plants, they said their goodbyes to Lord Elrond and his family and set out for the Elvenking's Halls.

They stopped at the base of King Thranduil's throne and knelt, patiently waiting for a sign Tauriel desperately needed. It was only now that panic set in, raising the speed of the beating of her heart and hastening her breath, causing Legolas to shoot a worried glance in her direction.

His hand claimed hers, again, and it helped.

"So, both my roaming doves have returned to the roost? And hand in hand, at that. It is an auspicious day, indeed."

They waited, heads bowed, holding their tongues until the King saw fit to address one or both of them directly.

Tauriel fretted and felt ill.

Why did Thranduil insist on dramatic displays of his superiority? Every Silvan elf was taught from the cradle they were not and could never be as beautiful or clever or sage as the High Elven Kings who ruled them and their descendants. Tauriel forced her breathing and heartbeat to slow, centering herself as she'd learned from Lady Galadriel in Lothlórien last summer.

It would do no good to get angry, or to show the King weakness, instead Tauriel made a mental a list of places they would travel this year if Thranduil refused to receive them, or at least, refused to see her and accept her as Legolas' wife. She was doing such a thorough job of her list, she didn't notice when the King stood and made his way down to them.

"Have you fallen asleep, Tauriel?" The deep rumbled of his voice in her ear startled her. Eyes widening, the wood-elf shook her head briskly. "No, my Lord. I was waiting, patiently. Practicing a meditation exercise..." She stumbled over the words, any hope of composure in the face of the King was lost. Damn him.

Thranduil nodded, turning his attention to his son, "And you, Legolas? Have you learned mediation as well, during your time away from my Halls?"

Legolas met his father's eyes. "I have not, my Lord. Sitting still suits me ill. I prefer moving and putting holes in things with arrows, to drawing flowers in my mind's eye. Though, I also find writing letters to be clearing for the soul."

Tauriel pursed her lips, because Legolas wrote her many letters during their years apart and she still had every one of them, save one. The one she'd ripped to bits and thrown at his fool head in a supreme show of temper when she'd finally come face to face with him in Lord Elrond's study after more than three years of being separated.

His words enraged her enough to make her pack her belongings from her rooms in the Royal Palace in Dale, kiss the children and the King and set off for Rivendell to shake some sense into him.

Thranduil noted the change in Tauriel's expression, with interest and curiosity. "Is there something you find amusing in my son's choice of 'soul clearing', Tauriel?"

Legolas answered for her. "Tauriel finds my letters tedious, my penmanship nearly illegible, and the last letter I wrote her came back from her own hand, rather than a carrier bird. Through it did remind me a bit of bird droppings as the scraps of it where falling over my head."

"Whatever could your future husband have written to get your ire up, Daughter of the Forest?"

Tauriel looked up and met the King's eyes for the first time. "Legolas wrote of his plans to join up, permanently, with the Rangers of the North."

The King's eyes widened, just slightly, betraying genuine surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, my Lord. And he very much meant to do it."

Legolas smirked. "My plans did not suit Tauriel."

Thranduil nodded. "No, I do not imagine they would. Nor would such a choice be one I would hasten to embrace for my son and heir, either."

"My choices are my own, my Lord. And I do not think you will care to embrace many of the ones I have made since leaving your Halls. You will always be my father, and my King, but my heart does not obey commands."

The steely resolve in his tone warmed Tauriel's heart.

"Come with me, then, both my wayward children, I see we have much to discuss. This is not the place, and Tauriel appears tired from the journey."

The pair stood, but Legolas stopped Tauriel from following obediently in the King's wake with a gentle hand on her arm. "No Lord or King will separate me from my wife, Ada. Either you accept Tauriel as my wife, here and now, or we have nothing at all to discuss."

Legolas' disrespect didn't escape anyone's notice, not even the guards. The soft hissing of their combined gasps was an indication.

The King turned and caught the look of horrified disbelief on Tauriel's face, before she managed to get her shock under control.

Her eyes were wild with anxiety and dread as he approached her, but instead of hurting her with words or a look, his expression softened, and he lifted her chin with his fingers and placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Welcome home, daughter."

"It has been much more than five years, my Lord. I wasn't sure..." The rest of Tauriel's thought choked on a sob.

The King pulled the former Captain of his Guard into his arms and held her cheek to his chest as she wept, not a thought given to anything other than holding her, offering comfort, and easing her pain. "Whether you pledged yourself to my son or not, Tauriel, you have always been one of my children. Had you come to me at any time in the last ten years and truly wanted to come home, I would never have turned you away."

"Thank you, my Lord," Legolas whispered, voice hoarse with emotion.

Thranduil rolled his eyes, "May I suggest we move your exhausted wife to someplace where she can weep without half the Guard witnessing and spreading tales of her distress? It would appear we have a wedding feast to sort out and new sleeping arrangements to see to."

"Of course, my Lord." Legolas scooped Tauriel up into his arms and followed the King to his private chambers.

"I'm still a bit surprised the two of you wish to return to the nest. I have heard tales of your wanderings and adventures from many sources."

Tauriel frowned, "I do not believe returning to the nest is exactly what we have in mind, my Lord. What we want is a nest of our own, within the borders of the Woodland Realm. I have more than enough gold to start a small farm..."

The Wood-elf knew she'd said too much when the King pinned her with a hard, searching stare. "What aren't you telling me?"

Legolas met her eyes and they had a non-verbal conversation. Did they tell him, or wait? Would it make things easier to get it all in the open from the start? Tauriel shrugged and gave him a nod to let him know she was deferring to his will on the matter of his father.

"Tauriel is expecting a child... next Midwinter," Legolas told the King, and they both braced for an explosion.

Thranduil blinked, frowning as if it was a concept unfamiliar to him entirely, "A baby?"

"It is a bit of a surprise to have it happen so quickly, but we are happy about the news. Lady Galadriel said she has rarely seen an Eldar couple produce a baby as easily as we did. She believes we have the blessings of the Valar on our side."

"You came home to have your baby."

Tauriel nodded. "Yes. There was never any discussion of where we might raise the child. We were born here and the Woodlands are where we want our vinë born."

"No," Thranduil shook his head.

"We knew you might object to a half Silvan child, so we've made a list of other places where we can go..." Tauriel started, tearing up, again.

Legolas growled, "Father..."

"No grandson of mine is going to be born in a humble shack in the woods. Your child will be born in the Palace, of course."

It was the wrong thing to say to the emotionally wrung out, pregnant wood-elf and Tauriel glared up at the King, seething, "I will have my daughter where I choose, my Lord. If I decide to ride the river in a wine barrel to Esgaroth and give birth to this baby at the foot of Dain's throne in Erebor, I will. You shall have no say."

Legolas gaped at her, his expression telling her he was really hoping she wasn't serious.

King Thranduil's own face was a study in horror, and Tauriel knew she had won this battle even before he put his hands up defensively, yielding to her rage. "That will not be necessary. I assure you. You have made your point."

And just like that, the storm was over and Legolas burst into laughter. "Oh mercy, Tauriel. Erebor? That would never even make our list. As much as the King Under The Mountain adores you, I do not think he would wish to witness that. Nor would King Bard."

"I was tempted to say a Golden Wood would suffice nearly as well as a Greenwood for the birth of the Elvenking's half Silvan grandchild."

Thranduil paled. "I find myself more pained you think I would treat any child of yours as less than a miracle, than I am of the idea of Celeborn and Galadriel holding my grandchild before I do."

"Now that we are home, I think I need to do some research into fatherhood... I'm going to start by asking around it see if all pregnant Wood-elves are so feisty and prone to weeping," Legolas teased her.

"You will not. Or there will be consequences... like a cold, lonely bed."

The King found Legolas' wince amusing. "I see who rules this marriage."

"It is not as it appears on first inspection," Tauriel told the King. "We are equal partners. Things are just a bit out of balance because the baby is making me irritable and weepy. And I am very tired, as you noticed."


	11. Tauriel 6

"You are up well before the sun today, Tauriel. Are you feeling unwell?"

Tauriel frowned at the King, "My waters broke a short time ago, making a frightful mess, and I had no desire to stand around while those poor maids clean it up and shoot horrified, pitying looks at me. The midwife said this would be the sign which would mean the time had come. Now, it feels as though half a dozen belts are wrapped around my belly taking turns squeezing me."

The King tilted his head slightly, listening to more than her words, "You are worried."

"The babies are agitated by the movements. I am far past worried and well into the realm of terrified, but I wanted to let Legolas enjoy the last few hours of peaceful sleep I fear he may ever get." There was no denying this day would change there lives forever, more than anything either of them had experienced up to this day.

"Babies? Are you carrying twins?"

The wood-elf winced, "I am. We may have decided not to... burden you... with that piece of information."

"'We' should have mentioned it before now, so the proper arrangements could be made for more things like clothing and blankets."

Tauriel gave him an irritated scowl. "We have been gifted more than enough clothing and blankets for me to give birth to an entire litter of Eldar children."

The King's face brightened with a small smile. "I should have guessed there was more than one child, by your girth and lack of energy."

"My girth," Tauriel warned him, "Is not so great that I can no longer waddle across the room and find something breakable to throw at your head, my King."

Thranduil laughed. "You have refrained from throwing vases for several months. And I must say your restraint is admirable."

"Only because you have refrained from calling attention to the size of my belly and the way I must walk like a duck."

"It would appear your going to be free from waddling quite soon."

Although the King was trying to be supportive, his words edged up Tauriel's already elevated anxiety level. Her hands trembled and she clenched them into fists as the next contraction started.

"Are you in pain?" Thranduil asked her, coming around to stand behind her and kneading the tension in her shoulders and neck with strong, but gentle, hands.

She rested her head back on his shoulder. "Not yet. Though, I imagine this will change, and the expectation only increases the terror I feel."

The King pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We will be with you every step of the way."

"Legolas will, of course, but I am not so sure I wish my King to see me in such a state."

"I witnessed the birth of my son."

Tauriel raised an eyebrow. "I am not your wife, and we have never been intimate, thank the Valar. I do not wish to be so exposed to your eyes."

"I considered the possibility when I kissed you in the vineyard in Dorwinion," Thranduil admitted.

The Wood-elf laughed, flattered and appalled, "I just bet you did. How better to muck up any future between me and Legolas than by seducing me yourself?" She smirked at his surprise. "It was terribly obvious, even to a child like me, you wanted to toss me over your shoulder and carry me back to your Halls where I would not have the chance to befriend other Kings and do anything else which might arouse your jealousy."

Thranduil shrugged his massive shoulders. "I didn't have to do anything so... dramatic. You came back on your own."

"Married to your son, pregnant and a scared to death you were going to reject both me and the baby."

"I knew where you ran off to the minute one of the stone-masons gathered the courage to tell me you were gone from Dale and your rooms were empty. It was obvious, Tauriel."

Tauriel smiled at him as she confessed, "I married Legolas within a week of arriving in Rivendell."

"Well, I should hope so," Thranduil told her. "It would be quite an embarrassment if my son and the heir to my throne carried on a lascivious dalliance with a young, unmarried elleth in Rivendell under the noses of Lord Elrond and that balrog-slaying fool Glorfindel without at least marrying the silly girl."

"Had I found Legolas' heart given to another silly girl, I think I should have considered a scandalously lascivious dalliance with the sons of Lord Elrond, just to spite you and your son. They are quite handsome and charming."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "Both of them?"

"It would have to be both since they are impossible to tell apart. I am sure I would manage them, somehow."

"Of that, I have no doubt."

"Good thing my heart is yours and yours alone, then, is it not?" Legolas asked. His pale hair and clothes were still rumpled from sleep. "Why are we flirting and discussing dalliances before the sun is even up?"

"The twins are coming," Tauriel told him. "Today. Soon. A few hours at most, maybe."

The color drained from Legolas' face. "Are you in pain?"

"It is becoming increasingly... Uncomfortable. I can feel much shifting around inside me. And I have come to suspect there is a skull over here." She placed a hand on her left side, down low. "I think we better have someone fetch the midwife sooner rather than later."

"I will have someone fetch her. Maybe, you should sit," Legolas suggested.

"The midwife said standing and walking would make the labor progress faster." She gave her husband a meaningful look. "I want the laboring over quickly. I tire of being unable to walk normally or sleep in any position I choose."

Legolas nodded, sighing, "Forget sleep, Tauriel. We have ónoni. With two babies, we are never going to sleep." He left to find a servant to go fetch the midwife, and when he returned, Legolas asked her, "What in the world were you and my father discussing."

"I was just explaining to the King why having him witness the birth makes me uncomfortable."

"And that topic led you to thoughts of seducing Elladan and Elrohir?"

Tauriel grinned at him and patted his hand. "Only if I thought you found happiness with a proper Sindarin elleth who would make a good mother, and future Queen." She straightened her spine, a hand caressing the head she knew was on her left side. "I count myself fortunate there was no other."

Thranduil took Tauriel's free hand in his, his expression grave as he looked down on her, "I would want no other as future Queen of the Woodland Realm, Tauriel. Or as mother to my grandchildren." He kissed the back of her hand.

Legolas beamed with pride. "Thank you, Ada. Tauriel needed to hear those words from you."

Tauriel's knees wobbled, and she swayed on her feet, making both father and son reach out to steady her. To them she said, "I think I need to sit, now."

Once the midwife and her assistant appeared, with an army of servants carrying blankets and steaming pots of water and herbs and one huge basket lined with the softest rabbit fur, Tauriel's world narrowed to a blur of faces and commands which she was expected to obey, even if doing so cause her pain like the Wood-elf never imagined possible.

To her credit, Tauriel bit her lips until they had to be bleeding, but did not scream as she wanted to during the point the midwife called 'the crowning', the emergence of the baby's head from the birth canal.

That was the worst pain, but it faded from her memory the moment the tiny babe was wrapped and placed in her arms.

"Admire her quickly, my Lady, and then hand your elleth to Lord Legolas, for we are not finished with this business, only taking a small break while your son takes his sister's place." At the look on Tauriel's face, the midwife patted her thigh reassuringly. "Fear not, Tauriel. The worst is behind you, I would bet a barrel of your first vintage from Dorwinion that the ellon is the smaller of the two."

A contraction hit her like an arrow in the guts and Tauriel's eyes widened in alarm, "I shall hold you to that wager, do not think I will not."

They were both distracted by Legolas scooping the bundle of squirming, mewling child from her arms. "Oh, Tauriel, she's just beautiful. Tiny," Legolas breathed, "but perfect."

Tauriel winced. "Are you certain the second child is a boy?" she asked the midwife.

"I am rarely wrong," the ancient Sindarin healer told her.

"Legolas. You must wait," Tauriel pleaded. "Take our ellon to the King first, let him believe our firstborn is a son."

He looked down at their daughter and nodded, "We know the truth, Eryniel, and so shall you, little one. Your mother and I would never treat you as second best merely because you are a female child. Our love is offered in equal measure, and to spare you from prejudice, we will do this thing and deceive our King for your sake."

"Our firstborn, Ada," Legolas said, placing the tiny bundled form in the King's arms. "His name is Legoliôn."

The King stared, speechless, at the child for a long time, before he asked, "A son?"

"Yes, a son."

"Welcome, Legoliôn, son of Legolas." The King winced at the tiny bundle squirming in his arms, "I do not remember you ever being so small."

"Because they are ónoni, they are smaller."

Their discussion was interrupted by furious squalling from the room where Tauriel was delivering the other twin. Or at least that was what they wanted Thranduil to believe. Kings wanted firstborn sons, not daughters.

Legolas left Thranduil with the baby and returned almost immediately with a second bundled form. He traded the twins with Thranduil. "Her name is Eryniel. Daughter of the Wood."

The King's eyes widened as he peered at the tiny, pink face. "Welcome, little granddaughter." He smirked as the baby's forehead scrunched and her mouth pursed in preparation for more screaming. "You appear to have a strong will, little one, but do you have your mother's fiery temper or my temper of ice?"

"It is my hope she has little temper at all, like her Ada," Legolas told him, chest swelling with pride in his little family.

Thranduil's eyes lit with amusement, and he lifted the child to rest her tiny head against his shoulder. "We will see."

"We should give them back to the midwife, so she can bathe and swaddle them. It is cold in here."

The King wasn't fooled, he rolled his eyes and nodded at the door, "Go and be with your wife, Legolas."


	12. Thranduil 2

Thranduil always knew when his grandchildren were up to something. Even before Legolas and Tauriel knew anything was amiss, the King would see a look pass between the youngsters, and the look always meant trouble.

Tonight, it was no great surprise to find them huddled in the cold, nearly deserted dungeons spying on the twisted, pitiful creature their parents brought back from the patrol with the Rangers.

"If Ada knew we came down here, he would be very angry with us," Eryniel stated, in a stern whisper.

"So would the King," Legoliôn agreed. "But I know you have come down to the dungeons since the Rangers brought that creature here. You have been trying to heal it in secret, just as Ama has."

Eryniel's voice lowered, "It was tortured. It suffers, and I cannot bear to hear it whimpering when it sleeps."

"It rarely sleeps, and it is dangerously mad. You have no idea what it could do to you if it catches you unawares. Do you remember the baby spider you found on the edge of the vineyards in Dorwinion."

"I tried to heal it. It was lost and confused and injured," her voice was full of sympathy as it was whenever she happened across a wounded animal and adopted it. "It was starting to work... And then you saw it and shot it with your arrow."

Legoliôn's voice was as hard as steel when he said, "That was no helpless forest creature for you to bring home and raise, Eryn, it was a spy for the evil in Dul Guldur. It may have been small and injured, but it was just as surely going to grow into a giant spider as any other. It had to be destroyed."

"Are you saying this creature, Gollum, needs to be destroyed, brother?"

"No. The pitiful creature must live. And it cannot stay here in the Elvenking's dungeons for much longer."

"Why?" Eryniel demanded, "Ada says it is dangerous for it to wander freely."

The Prince sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "It must make a trip to Mordor. A very important journey that could mean life and death for not just those living here in the Woodland Realm. Everyone, everywhere." He hesitated, before adding, "Especially Ada."

Eryniel was quiet for a long time, processing what her brother telling her. "Are you going to let it go?"

"Haven't you been listening to me, sister? If we do not release this creature, Ada will die at the gates of Mordor."

The Princess huffed, and took her brother's hand. "What about Ama and us? Or the King?"

There was a long pause, "I have only seen Ada's fate. Lady Galadriel says the Sight is like that sometimes. I can't follow every thread in the weave of the cloth, only the ones the Valar grant me. What I do know is Ama is not with him, and she is always with him, always."

Eryniel made a plaintive sound that broke Thranduil's heart. "Do you think she means to leave us for the Halls of Mandos?"

Legoliôn shook his head, and smiled at his sister, "Ama is going to be busy here with us, but also someone new."

"Ama is going to have another baby?" she gasped, her work as apprentice to the healers brought her into contact with pregnant elves occasionally.

"Yes."

"Will it be soon? Can you tell if it will be a brother or a sister?"

"A little brother. He is already in Ama's belly, but he is very tiny." He patted her hand, "They do not even know about the baby, yet. He is our secret. Just like my visions about Ada and the coming war must be our secret. You need to try again to heal the Gollum."

"How will we help it escape from the King's dungeons?"

"You will not," Thranduil told them, stepping out of the shadows. "If the fate of the world rests on this twisted, vile Halfling's life, then I will be the one to see it escapes, when the time is right."

The twins gaped up at their grandfather.

"My Lord," Eryniel started, but Thranduil cut her off, "You are barely half a century old, child. There are fully trained healers in my Halls with thousands of years of experience who are better qualified to this task. I will see it done."

His golden haired granddaughter nodded, "Thank you, my Lord."

His eyes narrowed dangerously at Legoliôn, it was then Thranduil realized he was looking directly into his grandson's eyes, but when had the boy grown to be of a similar height? "You and I are going to have a long talk about keeping secrets from your parents and King, boy." Thranduil tried to be furious, but found he had no heart for it, his love for them and their mischievous ways, was too great.

How long had his grandson been training with Galadriel as a Seer? Why had no one thought to inform the King of the boy's gifts?

Legoliôn wasn't the only one he intended to have sharp words with, but not tonight. "It can wait until morning. Go, now, both of you. Such gifted troublemakers require rest. I expect you, Legoliôn, in my study immediately after you finish breaking your fast tomorrow morning."

The boy lowered his head, "Yes, my Lord."

As they passed him, Thranduil caught them up in his arms, hugging them to his chest. "I don't know which of you causes me more worry. You are very much reminding me of your parents in their younger days." Thranduil let them go, wondering at how quickly they had gone from babies to the tribulations of young adulthood.

On his way to his study, Thranduil called for a pair of his best healers and instructed them to do what they could to make the Halfing more comfortable and lucid.

At his desk, the King made a list of things they would need for the arrival of a new Prince in his Halls. The idea of Tauriel adding another boy to their little brood made him very happy, even as Legoliôn's dire prophecy about Legolas filled his guts with cold dread.

The Sight was a terrible burden for a young person to have to carry, but copper-haired Legoliôn was the right one of the pair to manage such an Ilúvatar given gift. He was much like Legolas with a quick, logical mind and a steadfast calm, though physically he was already taller than Legolas and promised to be broader in the shoulders, a born swordsman like Thranduil himself.

Tauriel's healing abilities suited Eryniel's temperament, for she never ran short of compassion or energy. Rescuing creatures of all descriptions was very much her passion. She even liked Dwarves, much to the annoyance of her father and grandfather.

Thranduil never seriously considered Legolas having children, but the last five decades of watching the twins grow into strong, intelligent individuals made the King wonder how he could ever have lived without them.

"When did Legoliôn being showing signs of having the Sight?" Thranduil asked Tauriel, while they were awaiting Legolas in the King's private study.

The hiss of shock and paling of Tauriel's face told Thranduil much. She didn't know, either.

As bad as it was that neither of them knew this, he felt a little relief she hadn't been keeping the information from him. Would she and Legolas ever stop expecting the worst from him? Thranduil was trying to be a better King for their sake, but even after fifty years of relative harmony they still showed wariness in their dealings with him.

"What makes you think he has the Sight?"

The King sighed and rubbed at his temples. "I followed them into the dungeons last night and your son spoke of his visions with his sister as if it was a thing well known and accepted between them. It was my assumption you and Legolas were keeping such information from me until the boy was older."

"No, my Lord."

"You've hidden things from me before, Tauriel."

"I know we have, but we did so with the best of intentions..."

"I'm not an Ogre, you know. You may just find I want to help you, and have insights you would find helpful."

Tauriel stood and went around his desk to stand before him, sinking to her knees. "My Lord. Forgive me, if we've given you the impression we do not trust you. You have our trust. Fear of your mercurial temperament is an old habit which is difficult to give up."

The King pressed a kiss to her forehead, a sign of his forgiveness. "For once, it appears I have information regarding the children to offer you."

"What did Legoliôn see?"

"A baby brother, for one."

"Oh no..." Tauriel inhaled sharply, jaw slack with shock.

Thranduil nodded, "He says the baby has already had his Begetting Day. The twin mischief makers are quite excited. I will let you find an appropriate time and place to break the news to my son, but you may tell him I am pleased by the news. I will be even more pleased if you name your second son after his grandfather."

"I will have to discuss that with Legolas, of course," Tauriel said, but she grinned at him.


	13. Legolas 5

"We must go to Rivendell," Legolas told Tauriel. "Lord Elrond needs to be told of Gollum's escape." He already had both his and her saddlebags slung over his shoulder. "I've asked..." When Tauriel just stood there frowning, Legolas stopped in his tracks. "What is wrong?"

"You'll have to go without me, Legolas. I am... needed here."

"The twins are wise enough to heed the King, most of the time, now. And their instructors have them well in hand."

Biting her lower lip, Tauriel winced, "It isn't the twins who need me, Legolas, but someone new we are expecting next summer." Her hand went to her belly, protectively, in a gesture Legolas remembered well.

"A new baby? Now?!"

"I did not stop to ask our son if he could perhaps delay his begetting until a time which would suit everyone better." She took his hand and placed it against her still flat belly. "I will stay within the Elvenking's Halls with the twins where it is safest, and take no unnecessary risks. The King is thrilled to have another grandchild to spoil."

Legolas winced, for their son and daughter were extremely spoiled by the King. It took the combined efforts of he and Tauriel to keep them from becoming wild brats, not fit for leaving the nursery and schoolrooms. "What if something happens, Tauriel, I have a bad feeling in my heart. The Shadow is growing, preparing for war, and will not be content much longer with biding its time."

Tauriel hugged him. "We are Woodland Elves, my Prince, we do not let evil become stronger than us. We fight it until we beat it back. You will do what you need to do to make the lands safe for our children. If you fall, I will take the children to the Grey Havens and sail. I swear it on my life."

Legolas clung to her and wanted to weep. No King or Elf-lord could separate them, but a tiny Princeling babe, it seemed, had that power. "I'll write you," he vowed.

"There will be nothing left for any living person if the Shadow covers Middle Earth. Do whatever is needful and know we love you. Mandos will not like me very much, if we are parted for long."

"Tauriel, I can't. I will tell father to find someone else."

She smiled at him, eyes shining with tears, "It must be you."

"Who says?"

"Galadriel."

Legolas' shoulders slumped. "Did she say why? Or what she has seen?"

"Not really. Darkness. Evil. The Eye in the East You will be part of a grand, dangerous adventure to save our world."

The Prince sat down hard on the nearest bench and pulled Tauriel onto his lap, hugging her close. "I suppose I will have to go without you to watch my back."

Tauriel let her cheek fall against his shoulder.

Legolas inhaled the scent of her and wondered at how his wife always managed to smell like green growing forest after a good, cleansing rain. "Promise me, Tauriel, that if I tell you it is time, you will take the children and yourself to the Grey Havens. You will leave all of this behind, and go where it is safe."

She turned her head to look at him, green eyes huge with shock. "No. I won't. I can't..."

"You can," Legolas insisted. "You are the strongest person I know. If anyone can see our family safe, it is you. Father will try to talk you into leaving Legoliôn behind. His thoughts will be focused on maintaining an heir in the Woodland Realm, should I die, and I think he still believes our son is the firstborn twin."

This was too much for Tauriel; she broke down, tears leaking from her eyes as she clutched Legolas around the ribs. "The King knows the truth, I'm afraid, and he was not happy with the deception."

"Promise me, Tauriel," Legolas pleaded with her. "I will get myself, and possibly others, killed if I am preoccupied with worrying about you. Please... You know what I'm saying is truth. I do not know how I can do what will need to be done, if I think it means losing you and Eryniel and Legoliôn. Give me your word."

Tauriel winced, and it took her a very long time to finally say, "You have my word."

"Thank you." Legolas kissed her, long and slow.

"How much time do we have?" Tauriel asked him, breathlessly.

The Prince smiled at her. "Enough for one last passionate lovemaking."

"I am grateful for that, but I expect you will owe me many before this war is over, my handsome husband."

"I look forward to paying that debt, Tauriel." He stood with her in his arms, and carried her into their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

They didn't expect to be disturbed, the twins would be with their tutors in the morning and then with their more practical activities until it was time for the evening meal. He would visit them before he left, to explain and tell them he loved them.

Legolas took his time reverently kissing and caressing all the places he knew Tauriel loved best. Each sound he drew from her was a small triumph, and he committed them to memory for the times ahead when he would be alone in his bedroll and missing his beautiful, passionate wife.

His kisses lingered on her belly, over his unborn child. He whispered, "I will meet you, little one. That is my promise to you."

When the Prince brought Tauriel to her pleasure twice, once with his tongue and fingers, and again with his swollen organ moving inside her finding the perfect pace and angle, only then did he give Tauriel the chance to return the favor.

Today his wife's touch devastated him, her kisses almost frantic to get in every last taste and her hands every feel of him before he had to leave her for Rivendell, and the uncertain path set before him. Legolas spent himself in her with a howl which turned into a strangled sob.

They lay on their bed for another hour, discussing the possible names for a son and shedding bitter tears until it was time for Legolas to gather his saddlebag and depart.

The twins were in the schoolroom, so Legolas interrupted their lesson on Quenya conjugations to hug them and tell them he was leaving.

To his son, Legolas said the words his own father could not say, "I love you." He ruffled the boy's hair, affectionately. "Look out for your sister. She's grown as beautiful as her mother and ellyn are starting to give her more attention."

Legolas hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Keep an eye on your mother for me. She may have to give birth without me to hold her hand this time. If she starts to get sad, you will need to distract her. Give her something else to worry about other than me."

"Yes, Ada," Eryniel promised him.

"We will see you again, Ada," Legoliôn assured him.

To this Legolas smiled, "You should think about who you want to foster with when you reach your majority. I can see Galadriel and Elrond fighting over you and your Sight already. I will speak with Lord Elrond of it when I get to Rivendell."

Legoliôn grinned, "I'd rather foster with Glorfindel." His voice was filled with awe and admiration. "He is almost as good a swordsman as grandfather."

A choked sound came from behind them and they turned to find King Thranduil leaning against the doorframe, trying very hard not to laugh, but his eyes shone with amusement. "A pair of fresh horses await you at the stables," he told Legolas. "I'm sending a company with you to Rivendell for your safety," Thranduil added. It was as good as a hug and a declaration of love, such as the ones he'd given his children.

They left the children to return to their lessons and started the long walk to the stable.

"I'm worried about Tauriel. A new baby..." Legolas confessed. He refused to shed more tears, but he could see his pain and concern reflected in his father's eyes.

The King nodded, "While the timing is somewhat unfortunate, I'm impressed by your enthusiasm and virility. A child is never anything less than a blessing from the creator."

"I feel I am abandoning Tauriel when she needs me most."

"Your wife can handle herself. And she is not entirely alone." His lips quirked at the corners, "I'd rather fight Orcs than dodge the breakables when she's pregnant. Her aim is far more likely to be lethal."

Legolas smirked, "I hope you learned your lesson well last time not to tease her about the changes pregnancy brings to her body. She is very sensitive..."

"I have." He put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "You need to get on the road."

Legolas nodded and returned the hand on his father's shoulder. "I will do what I can to see the Woodland Realm safe, Ada."

"I have complete faith that you will, my son. Be careful."

"I will."

The journey to Rivendell was almost too easy. After the emotional turmoil of saying his goodbyes, Legolas almost wished for a fight to drain some of the tension from his muscles. He walked the horses from time to time, or more accurately, jogged beside them, and it helped.

Lord Elrond greeted him warmly, and invited him to dine with him privately after he washed the days of travel off and took some rest.

"My son has the Sight," Legolas told the Lord of Rivendell.

Elrond nodded, "If I'm not mistaken, your mother's father had the Sight more strongly than almost anyone I have ever known. He came close to Galadriel in that regard."

"I never knew him."

"A pity. I liked him very much."

Legolas took a long drink of his wine. "Tauriel is expecting another son, next summer."

The Elf-lord blinked, a sign of surprise. "I feel as though I should apologize," Elrond said. "Both times Tauriel has conceived, it was at a time when you were in residence here in Rivendell. It may have something to do with the Ring I carry."

"I do not blame you, or a ring," Legolas assured him. "The Woodlands are full of young people born after Tauriel and I had the twins."

Lord Elrond did smile, now. "The people follow the example of their Prince."

"We lost a terrible number of archers in the Battle for Erebor and Dale. We need every last child, but they are too young and vulnerable to fight, yet."

Elrond considered this. "I have always admired Thranduil's training of every Elf in his Kingdom to defend themselves. Forty or fifty is old enough to know how to hold a sword or let fly an arrow when their lives are in danger."

HIs words made Legolas feel somewhat better. If Elrond believed in their chances, then he could, too. "Legoliôn wants to foster with Glorfindel and learn the sword."

This made the light dance in Elrond's eyes. "I bet Thranduil hates the idea. He never got on well with Glorfindel."

"The boy is my son. It is not on my father to decide who should mentor him, the choice is mine and Tauriel's."

Lord Elrond nodded, "And who would you like to foster your children, Legolas?"

"You."

"I am flattered and honored. Tell me, is Eryniel still healing baby spiders and trying to adopt them?"

Legolas smirked, "No, thank the stars. She did attempt to heal that Gollum creature. I do not think it could have escaped without out at least some healing by someone."

"I'm afraid we have much more to worry about than a Halfing who is half mad from torture and starvation," he told Legolas. "Tomorrow others will begin to arrive for the Council. Much will be discussed, and I would like for you to represent the interests of the Woodland Realm in the deliberations, if you wouldn't mind."

"I would be honored, my Lord."

"Aragorn is here already. As is the representatives from the Dwarves, Gloin, and his son, Gimli."

Legolas winced, "Dwarves."

"They are behaving much better than Thorin's Company did during their time in my house. Lindir is quite relieved."

The Prince smiled, "Lindir deserved more coin in his pay pouch."

"And he got it."


	14. Tauriel 7

Tear drops caused the ink on Legolas' letter to smear into an illegible mess, but Tauriel didn't think this was a letter she ever cared to read twice. It was hand delivered to her from Lothlórien, just that morning, by a personal messenger of Lady Galadriel.

"What does it say?" Thranduil asked, quietly.

"An army of Orcs has them, and the refugees of Rohan, trapped within the fortress at Helm's Deep." She lowered her head and sniffled, hands on her pregnant belly. "Lord Saruman the White has forsaken the light and now builds an army of a new type of Orc for Sauron. They bare the mark of a white hand."

A muscle in Thranduil's cheek twitched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. "I have never welcomed Wizards meddling in the affairs of the Eldar. This is what we reap."

"Legolas says it is time. I must honor my promise to take the children to the Grey Havens. He..." She turned to lock eyes with the King, "He holds no hope for their survival against such a force as this one, ten thousand Orcs mass in the valley."

"Tauriel..."

The wood-elf turned wild, agonized eyes on her King. "If you make one single sound about leaving my son behind to raised as your heir, should Legolas die, I do not know what I will do, but it will involve blood being shed."

Thranduil winced, face losing all color. "No. I would never asked that of you, Tauriel. I would not separate the boy from his mother or his twin sister. Those two have never been apart from each other for more than a fortnight in their young lives."

"What if Legolas is wrong? If we abandon all hope, and sail without him, and Legolas yet lives?"

"I will be here for him, of course, but it will not be enough to keep him here. Legolas will follow you."

"And you, my Lord? Will you follow us, too?"

Thranduil shrugged. "I cannot say."

Tauriel sighed, "Lord Elrond sent his daughter Arwen and nearly everyone from Rivendell. The choice should be offered to all the Eldar, Wood-elves included, but I do not think I can stomach the idea of leaving you here, if you are to be alone. I know you too well, now, my Lord. You thrive on the chaos those children create."

He tossed his head, long silver hair falling back off his shoulders. "I need to know my family is where they will be safe every bit as much as Legolas does. Give us this, please, Tauriel. I have been alone before; It is endurable, if it means you live." The King's mouth pressed into a grim line of determination.

Tauriel hated it, but she nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

"Valar show me mercy, of all the battles of will we have had over the last sixty years, you choose this time to turn meek and accepting?"

To that, Tauriel snapped back at him, "I spent hundreds of years being meek and accepting of your orders, my Lord. It rang false once I discovered you are not as all knowing and infallible as I thought when I was younger."

Thranduil smiled and went to her. He knelt before her and placed his large hand gently over the bump where his second grandson rested. "Have I failed to mention how honored I am to have you in my family, Tauriel?"

She made a rude noise, and crossed her arms over her breasts. "That sort of pretty flattery from you should not work on me any longer, oh great King. I know what you want. Your vanity truly knows no bounds."

Thranduil's lips quirked. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Legolas and I discussed the possible choices for a name," Tauriel smirked at him. "We decided on Tharanden for our son."

His eyes widened, and then the King nodded, "It is a good name, Tauriel." Of course, it was, and she did want to honor Legolas' father for the way he embraced her and their children. He may have been a shattered vessel unable to hold love in the past, but anyone could see there was love in him, now.

Tauriel hugged him, as best she could from a chair, with a lump where her slender waist used to be.

Thranduil allowed her hug and then rested his good cheek against her belly, listening to the movements of the baby. Before long, he pulled back with a startled cry, "Ai!"

"What?"

"I think your son aimed an elbow at my head."

Tauriel bit her lip to keep from giggling, and nodded, "This child is very territorial over his space."

There was a chest on the table, and Tauriel gestured to it. "Could you bring me the chest, my Lord, there is something I would like you to see."

Thranduil stood and brought the chest to her. Tauriel opened it and pulled out a bundle wrapped in deep blue velvet. She handed it to him, her fingers lingering on his. "During our last trip to Dale, I had a long talk with King Bain. We spoke of many things and I explained to him the Age of the Eldar is at an end and all our people are being called home. I asked Bain to pass ownership of my vineyards to Tilda and her family. I made a similar trip, without Legolas, to Erebor. It took some convincing, but after a few mugs of ale, I was able to sell my estate to the King Under The Mountain... this is the price he gave me for it."

The King opened the fabric and his eyes met hers. The white gems of the Necklace of Lasgalen lay in his palm, and his hand trembled. "I do not know what to say."

"Say that when I have taken the children into the West, when Legolas feels the call of the sea, you will put aside your stubborn, arrogant pride and call for the ships to reunite all of our people in Valinor."

"Are you trying to bribe me, Tauriel?" The King asked, quietly.

"I am not above trying," she admitted. "It will be difficult to convince people to leave their homes, even in times of danger."

"These Halls have stood for thousands of years. New types of Orcs do not frighten me. They can be killed, and they will die if they threaten our lands."

Tauriel shook her head. "I learned a very important lesson in Dale, my Lord. A home is more than a Hall. Buildings can be knocked down by Ogres or burned to ash by Dragon-fire, but structures can be rebuilt. What cannot be replaced is our kin, our children and our friends."

Thranduil opened his mouth to say something, and Tauriel silenced him with a finger on his lips.

After a moment, he spoke anyway, "The lessons you learned in Dale will serve you well in the Undying Lands. You will need to make a place for yourself and the children, and... those who will go with you. I have no doubt you will make them a fine Queen."

"Oh, no. I want no crown. I cannot possibly be responsible for anyone else's family. I cannot do what you ask, it is too much. You will have to find someone else."

The King's lips quirked, "Bard. Dain. Bain. All said much the same, did they not? I did not want the crown when my father fell in battle, but there was no one else."

"Bard and Dain were not half way through a pregnancy. I am not the most reasonable person when I am pregnant, as you well know."

Thranduil didn't comment, but he did look amused by her observation.

"We will not have need of a ruler in Valinor."

The King quirked an eyebrow at her. "So you will settle in a strange land and make strangers organize, house and feed an influx of refugees from the Woodland realm who have no leader of their own to organize them and give voice to their welfare?"

Tauriel didn't like the idea much, but the parallels to the earliest days of resettling Dale were unmistakeable. "Why me?"

"Because the Woodland elves are your people, your kin, and they trust and respect you. They will follow where you lead them."

"What if I screw up? Or I am not up to the task?" She rubbed her belly more insistently, because the baby was responding to her emotions by his restlessness.

He smiled kindly at her. "Someone will happen along and point you in the right direction. First, they will likely do something to make you angry to get your attention. And there will be those who are bound to criticize either your action or your lack of action, no matter what you do."

"As I did to you," Tauriel admitted, more than a little ashamed.

"It would seem we have come full circle and the little bird that hopped out of my nest will soon fly away to feather a nest of her own."

Tauriel narrowed her eyes at him, "I will do this thing, because you ask it of me, but I won't name myself a Queen. Not while you live. You are our King no matter where we reside," she told him stubbornly. "There are other examples of leaders who wear no crown, Lords Celeborn and Elrond are just as respected without lofty titles."

The King smiled, "You are so stubborn, but such strength of will should serve you well. You must do what you feel is right, Tauriel."

Tauriel rested her head on his shoulder and wept. Thranduil stroked her hair and back, whispering words of comfort and encouragement. When the storm passed, he took her hand in his. "Come. It is time for you to make your first address."

"Now?"

"The hour grows late. People will need time to gather what they can. "

Tauriel drew a shaky breath and nodded.

Thranduil called for an emergency assembly of all who lived and worked within his Halls. An hour later he and Tauriel were standing together, hand in hand at the base of his thrown. Every available space, on every walkway, was filled with Eldar. He nodded to Tauriel, and gave her hand a supportive squeeze. "It is time."

The former Captain of his guard released his hand and stepped forward. Holding her head high, Tauriel addressed the people, "As many of you know, Prince Legolas was called to Rivendell to attend Council meeting called by Lord Elrond. At this meeting, our Prince volunteered to join a Fellowship which set out from Rivendell to take the One Ring of Sauron to Mordor." The collective gasp of the Elves made her pause. "If the One Ring is not cast into Mount Doom and unmade forever, Sauron's evil will eventually claim all of Middle Earth. No place will be safe from his forces, not even here."

Tauriel paused to let her words have time to register, before continuing, "I gave Legolas my word to take our children, and the new babe I am carrying, into the West, should it look as though his quest might fail. My heart is torn from me to say it, but the time for that journey has come. The Age of the Eldar is in twilight. Many of our cousins from Rivendell and Lothlórien have already taken ships from the Grey Havens to the safety of Valinor."

She had to take a minute and force back the urge to break down, again. It would do no good for the people to see how much this decision was tearing her soul into pieces. She needed them to make logical decisions based on facts and not emotion. "I go because it is what I vowed to my beloved husband. You have the choice to stay in the safety of the Elvenking's Halls, for as long as they survive, or to take a sea voyage West to a place none of us has ever been. We have all read the tales and know what they say as to what awaits us on the other side of the ocean, and I believe King Thranduil when he says we will be safe and at peace there."

Tauriel made eye contact with two ellith she knew were just as pregnant as she, "With each passing day, the power of the Darkness grows and more of Suraman's new, stronger Orcs are brought forth. Time is short. We must take only what we can carry on our backs, or pack horses, and trust the Valar will be merciful and see us safely settled in a new home. Carry word to every corner of the Woodland Realm, so all may have the choice set before them. I am no Queen, I am not even the Captain I once was, I speak only as a mother who is doing everything she can to see her children safe."

"Go and speak to your families," the King said, addressing them for the first time. "The choice is yours, but know this, I have complete faith you will be welcome in the Undying Lands. Tauriel has no desire to be your leader, so if there is one among you who thinks they are better than her, by all means, lead. Whether she likes it or not, Tauriel gained vast knowledge and experience from her time in Dale organizing people who have been left with only the clothes on their backs; she would never turn way from anyone who was cold or hungry or without a home."

He regarded her, solemnly. "Go. Take my grandchildren where they will never know war or death."

"I will, my Lord. You have my word."

"Alámenë, Tauriel," the King told her, in a voice that carried to all ears. "

Tauriel made the traditional gesture of respect to her King with her hand over her heart, also bowing her head, "Namárië, Melda tár. Na lû e-govaned vîn."

Alámenë - Go with our blessings

Savo 'lass a lalaith - Have joy and laughter

Namárië, Melda tár.- Farewell, beloved King

Na lû e-govaned vîn - Until next we meet


	15. Thranduil 3

Sixty of the King's finest archers escorted Tauriel, Eryniel and Legoliôn along with nearly five hundred Silvan, and even a few young families of Sindarin Elves with children, to the Grey Havens days after Tauriel's address. Half that number of guards returned, the others choosing to leave his service for a new liege, Lady Tauriel, and sail with their spouses.

Thranduil allowed himself to weep and mourn his family's absence from his Halls in the privacy of his rooms. It was easier than mourning their deaths, because he knew the parting would not be so long, but the silence of his Halls echoed the void in his heart.

With the return of his guards, Thranduil received a letter from Círdan, Lord of the Grey Havens.

_Thranduil_

_King of the Woodland Realm _

_Never have I been offered a greater compliment than you paid me by entrusting your precious Eldar into my care. You have my word I have seen to it they want for nothing while they await the ships, welcoming each as if they were my own kin. It will not be a long wait, scant weeks at most, until they are on their way. _

_How did you manage to be favored with so many youngsters in a time when our kind are in decline? I do not believe any of my guests to be over a thousand years old, and merciful Valar my friend, you have five ellith heavy with child as I write this message. I am sure you must know this, since one carries your own grandchild, but I had no idea Silvan elves were blessed with so many children. _

_I can only imagine how painful this separation must be for you and the Elves who remain in your Halls, but it was the correct decision to put the families with children, the life and hope for the future of your people, into the care of the Valar. They cannot know much of the Valar, being so young, and it must feel to them like diving off a cliff and hoping to land safely in water and not dash upon jagged, rocky shore. _

_Your Silvan Lady Tauriel has already attracted the attention of Ulmo, though she knows it not. The Seas will be kind for the journey, for her sake. _

_Many of the Valar, including the High King and Queen, have come to me since the arrival of our Woodland cousins to secretly observe the young ones while they await their passage. Much discussion has been going on, and it is at times quite heated, as to where the wood-elves will be the most happy and feel at home. If you have any opinions on where you would like your people to be settled, by all means, make reply by messenger or bird, and I will pass your suggestions on to the Valar. They will be merciful to those who are leaving the only homes they have ever known. They want your people to be comfortable in their new homeland. _

_And by all means, Lord Thranduil, do send us more. _

_Tauriel tells me this group is but a modest fraction of those who reside within the Woodland Realm. I had no idea your lands could support so many. I am not so old that I cannot be surprised, it seems. _

_Their innocent excitement has spread to all who live here, and we will be sorry when your people are carried away from us by the sea. _

_Círdan, Lord of the Grey Havens_

_*Tauriel's Letter* _

_Legolas,_

_I know you believe all hope is lost, but I refuse to believe you will not survive. You are an excellent archer and our fiercest warrior. I trust Aragorn to watch your back for me. _

_Do not worry for us. The ships are due to arrive any day now. _

_I am keeping my promise, though it hurts so much to do it. _

_Our baby will be born in a strange place, very far from our home in the Woodlands, but he will be with me, and his brother and sister. I am not the only one expecting a child, I have seen a few others of our company waddling around the docks. I should speak to them and make sure they have everything they need, they are bound to have as many questions as I do for Lord Círdan._

_The King is certain I will be the leader our small group will needs in an unfamiliar land. It would be easier in some ways if it was only the twins and the baby I shall have to worry about feeding and clothing and building a home for, instead of a company of nearly five hundred. I think we are a bit much for Lord Círdan. I have seen him and others watching us while looking both perplexed and pitying._

_I wish I knew more of what awaits us, but whatever we find, I have my experiences helping Bard rebuild Dale to draw on. I have been without a home before and survived. Perhaps, I worry for nothing and we will find legions of Silvan kin in Valinor with homes built for us and food waiting in the larders. _

_Perhaps, I should go make a few last minute offerings to the Valar on our behalf. I've already made an offering to the Lord of the Waters in the hopes Ulmo will make our sea travel more bearable._

_The twins are fairing far better here in this retched smelling harbor city than I. Eryniel is a golden haired Queen holding court, with Legoliôn at her shoulder glaring icy blue daggers at any ellon who even looks at his sister. He is too busy with his self-appointed guard duty to see the adoring ellith batting their eyes at him and trying to capture his attentions with shy smiles. _

_Gi melin. An ngell nîn. Áva sorya. Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham_

_This is going to sound so very strange and hard to hear, but I want you to do everything you can to persuade our King to sail with you. If it takes a hundred years or more, convince our stubborn, beautiful Thranduil to bring everyone here. _

_You and I were given the gift of fifty-six blissful, perfect years as husband and wife, but that is but a small time compared to what lies ahead for us._

_I will speak of you often to Tharanden as he grows, so he comes to love his father as we do._

_We miss you so much and the voyage has not even begun, yet. _

_Tauriel_

Legolas read the letter, and then placed the folded paper over his heart. Tauriel's faith in him warmed his soul. He had indeed survived Helm's Deep, but more battles lay ahead of him.

"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked him.

"No."

"What has happened?"

Legolas felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye and run down his cheek. "Tauriel has sailed with the twins."

Aragorn nodded, patting his shoulder as he said, "It is for the best, mellon."

"I know."

"You could go, too. There are still ships leaving from the Grey Havens."

"I will," Legolas agreed. "But first we have to finish this."

"We will," Aragorn promised him.

Legolas believed him.

_Gi melin. An ngell nîn. Áva sorya. - _I love you. Please, do not worry.

_Guren *níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham- _My heart shall weep until I see you again


	16. Tauriel 8

Tauriel threw back her warm blankets and slipped out of bed. The air coming off the ocean was fresh and cool as she made her way to the tent where the cooks were already beginning to prepare breakfast. The sun was not yet up, and the pregnant wood-elf was surprised to find Lindir and Glorfindel at a table with their heads bent close in quiet conversation, expressions serious.

Lindir noticed her approach first and scrambled to his feet, offering her the chair he vacated. "My Lady, please, sit."

"Thank you, Lindir," Tauriel said, feeling as she always did when he was chivalrous, uncomfortable and a little embarrassed.

"You are up early, my Lady," Glorfindel added. "Is something amiss with the little one?"

Lindir poured her some tea from their pot and added a generous helping of honey, because he knew that was how she liked it. "If you need anything, my Lady, there are many servants, or I myself, would be happy to fetch it for you and bring it to your rooms. You need not walk so far."

Tauriel sighed, trying hard not to roll her eyes. "I appreciate your kindness, Lindir, but I needed to get some fresh air before the warming of the sun adds the stench of rotten fish to the breeze." To Glorfindel, she offered a shy smile, "We are fine, my Lord, but someone is hungry."

As she expected, Lindir jumped into action, "I will get you some porridge."

When he was gone, Tauriel let the Balrog-slayer see her deep discomfort at being waited on, and he gave her hand a pat. "I must tell you. You are the best thing to happen to Lindir since we arrived in the Grey Havens. He was the last of Lord Elrond's household to leave, and when Lady Arwen turned back, I thought he was likely to die of a broken heart. I am still not sure he will get on the ship when it returns. He can be extremely trying, at times, but I gave Lord Elrond my word I would see every last one of his people on a ship before I returned to Rivendell to join the fight, or sailed myself."

"He waits for Arwen?" Tauriel questioned him, saddened to know the kind, gentle Elda loved a Lady who did not return his feelings.

The Elf-lord nodded, sadly. "Lindir has always loved her, even knowing Lady Arwen gave her heart to Aragorn decades ago."

"I think I begin to understand what Lindir feels. My heart is here, too." She sipped her tea. "If it were not for this child, I would not be sitting with you. My place is with Legolas." Tauriel knew how terrible it must sound, so she added, "I do not harbor ill will toward my son, though it may sound like it right now. I'm merely irritable this morn."

The ancient Elf took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You must not forget you have two other children who are not yet fully grown and need you as much as this baby will, Tauriel."

"Not to mention hundreds of Eldar following me on this trip," Tauriel acknowledged. Then, it occurred to her she was speaking with someone who spent time where they were going and might just have a few answers to her most pressing concerns. "Will you tell me of Aman and Valinor?"

"What is it you wish to know?" Glorfindel asked her, a small light dancing in his eyes.

Tauriel had so many questions, choosing just one to start off with was difficult. "Where is a good place for hundreds of wood-elves with scarcely more than the clothing on their backs to make a home?"

"In a forest, obviously, I fear you would grow tired quickly of a home in a city," Glorfindel responded, smiling and tapping his chin thoughtfully, "As to which forest, Aman is large enough for many groups of new Eldar to settle and still have ample space between them. Lord Elrond and I spoke of possible locations for the inhabitants of Imladris to build a place of their own, one large enough to offer the people of Lothlórien homes as well, should Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn not choose to sail."

This was a surprise to Tauriel. She assumed everyone would make the trip. "You doubt they will come."

The Elf-lord merely shrugged, "Not yet, of that I am certain, but they are more likely to make the trip than Thranduil."

Tauriel winced. "I concede your point."

"Things will work themselves out. You will find a suitable home for your wood-elves and their small army of little ones."

"How can you be so sure?" Tauriel sighed, as she wished she had his confidence.

Glorfindel leaned across the table and whispered, "I have seen no less than six of the Valar here in the last week. They have taken notice of your arrival."

"Have we done something wrong?"

"Oh, no, my dear. I think it is just the opposite, in fact. The Lords and Ladies of the Valar seem beyond pleased you've come. And surprised, of course, given Thranduil's disdain for all things related to the world outside of his caverns and woodlands. They are watching over you, Tauriel, specifically."

The fire haired wood-elf frowned at him. "Why?"

"I think they are worried about you, being so young and pregnant... And traveling without Prince Legolas. This not a journey you should have to make without your husband, my Lady, but the circumstances in our world have grown dire, and we do what we must to protect the ones we love. It doesn't mean anyone, especially the Valar, has to like it. I'm worried this trip is too much to ask of you, as is Lindir..."

As if the mention of his name conjured him from thin air, Lindir appeared at her side with her bowl of porridge, but the tray was also laden with enough food for four people. "The fruit was a trick to find, but I remember how much you like apples, my Lady. Some of this we can take back to your rooms for snacks."

The purely amused look on Glorfindel's face alone was enough to make Tauriel smile. Lindir blinked at them, as if unsure what she found to smile about. "Did I say something amusing?"

"No, Lindir, Glorfindel was just telling me you are worrying about me and then you appeared with enough food for ten people. I appreciate your kindness, but it feels wrong for you to wait on me. I can manage to feed myself." Tauriel put some conviction behind her statement, but Lindir still looked doubtful.

Glorfindel looked as if to come to her rescue, but instead he said, "Lindir made himself nearly indispensable to Lord Elrond in Rivendell. He is quite good with organizing and proved himself to be very efficient as an assistant. There may well may come a point when you do need help, Tauriel." He smiled at them, "And Lindir will need to feel useful and appreciated if he is to be happy in his new life in Aman."

Lindir looked from Glorfindel to Tauriel, and then back, not sure what to do or say and to whom. The ellon, with his large brown doe eyes, was even more adorable than the orphaned wolf pups Eryniel brought home one chilly, spring morning and talked the King and her parents into fostering. Tauriel felt her resistance melting and slipping away. "I will need all the help I can get, Lindir, if you are up to a challenge such as relocating a small army of Eldar to a strange and mysterious land across an enchanted Sea."

"I would welcome such a challenge. I have seen maps, my Lady, and I had an idea on a suitable location..." Lindir began, but Tauriel put a finger to his lips to silence him. "First thing we must do is come to an understanding about what you are to call me. I am a Silvan elf, and not a titled Lady among the Eldar at home or anywhere else. If we are to work together, and become friends, you must call me Tauriel. Simply Tauriel."

Lindir looked as if he was going to object, but Glorfindel in his role as peacemaker added, "Lindir, you only mean to honor Tauriel, but lofty titles make her uncomfortable, as Tauriel was not raised to the station she now has. Give her this, mellon."

"I will try," Lindir promised her.

With a small nod, Tauriel took the tray from him. "I'm not the easiest person to deal with when I am pregnant, but I cannot deny feeling overwhelmed by the task my King set before me. It would be good to have someone to confide in."

"We are both here to help you, Tauriel," Glorfindel told her. "Lord Elrond has Rivendell well in hand, and Erestor has plenty of help with the Eldar from Rivendell and Lothlorien. They have no babes or small children to think of, so I believe they intend to travel inland to live in a city such as Valmar. Lindir and I are at your disposal, for as long as you have need of us."

The ellyn only had a week as Tauriel's advisors before they heard the city bells sing to tell them the ships had returned. Six elegant ships sailed into the harbor and Tauriel gathered the Woodland Elves together in the large cook tent for a last meeting.

"As you can see the ships have arrived to bear us to our new land, and it is time to gather our supplies and belongings. Our host and the people of the Grey Havens have been nothing if not gracious and they deserve our thanks for their hospitality. Lord Círdan's whole hearted welcome for such a large company of strangers stands as proof King Thranduil would not send us where he was not certain of our welcome; I do not fail to trust his judgement. A great adventure looms before us, if we choose to view it as such, rather than as a separation from the world we know. We wood-elves have never lacked for courage, and we will not start now."

It warmed Tauriel's heart when the twins stepped up with her and each took one of her hands, smiling at her, giving her their strength and their youthful enthusiasm. "It would make me feel better if those with the youngest children, or who are pregnant, sailed in the first ship with me." She looked out over the faces, and gave a little smile, "If only, so I have someone to commiserate with if the waves get to be too much for me." She rubbed her belly to a chorus of sympathetic chuckles. Humor was a tool Bard used to put his people at ease in times of tension, and Tauriel found it worked nearly as well on Elves as it had on Men.

"There will be plenty of time during the voyage to discuss where we want to make our home. Some of those discussions have already begun. The maps we've been pouring over show many areas where we could settle as a group and build a self-sufficient colony, but it was Lord Glorfindel's wise suggestion for us to stay near the coast, at least until all the coming children are born and of an age to travel further inland. The harbor towns down the coast are said to be well wooded and the most likely places where food and supplies will be plentiful." Tauriel bit her lip. "We have spoken of building a city among the treetops, but for now it is impractical with so many babies coming and children now who will need constant supervision."

One of the guards, a dear friend of Tauriel's, called out from the crowd, "If children toddling out of the trees is the worst we have to worry about, Aman will truly be the paradise all the stories of old claim. I, for one, will not miss the giant spiders and Orcs of home."

"No," Tauriel agreed, her eyes bright. "I will not miss them either, mellon. Though there are surely wild animals to protect us from, so you don't get bored and lazy." Her attention returned to the group at large, "Think on the plan Lord Glorfindel put forward, debate the merits with your spouses and kin. Scouting parties can be sent to the villages and towns once we reach our destination."

Tauriel asked for the blessings of the Valar on their travels and lit a candle to each of the twelve before she sent them off to begin packing up their camp.

"You are doing very well, Lady Tauriel," a tall, black haired stranger told her. "It will grow easier to lead with time and practice. Your confidence in yourself will come to pace the confidence your people have in you."

The ellon gave Tauriel such a strange, disconcerting feeling she swayed a little and almost went to one knee. His warm hand on her arm steadied her. "Kneeling is not necessary," the man chided her, gently, "I have even less love of titles and people attempting to curry favor than you. We are going to get along quite well on this voyage, I think."

"Are you..."

"Ulmo, yes. Glorfindel was right, we are all pleased you've come and brought us so many exciting new faces. Wood-elves have such lovely, wild spirits. It's a terrible shame King Thranduil hoards your kinsman like a dragon jealously guards his piles of gold. We have never wanted anything but peace and good things for Eru's First Ones." He studied Tauriel's face with pale, searching eyes. "Are you afraid, my dear?"

Tauriel thought about the question, "I have no fear for myself, or my children, my Lord. My fear is all for Legolas on his quest."

"Your husband is a valiant warrior, and he is strong of will. You give focus to his heart, Tauriel, and young Prince Legolas will not fail in his purpose."

"Thank you," she told him, and meant it sincerely.

The Lord of the Oceans smiled at her, "You are welcome, child."


	17. Tauriel 9

The waves rocked the ships and the wind filled the sails, but neither caused Tauriel a moment's distress.

In fact, Lord Ulmo had come below when she and the children boarded and taken her in hand, leading her up onto the deck to watch the Grey Havens fade into the distance behind them.

The cool, salty wind blowing in her hair and caressing Tauriel's face felt wonderfully refreshing.

"Beautiful..." Tauriel told him.

The Valar who ruled the sea and all its inhabitants smiled at her. "Yes, I have always found it so." He looked down at her belly. "The boy likes it as well. The rocking motion suits him, lulling him to sleep in his own personal sea."

"You can see him?"

"I feel him, perhaps more strongly than you yourself can, though that seems rather unfair as you are the one who carries and nourishes him." He shrugged, "It is a shame the First Ones lack more of a mind to mind connection with your young, such as the one often shared between husbands and wives. I think your son would have much to say to you. Still, the boy can hear your voice, he knows the tone and timbre of it already. The songs you have been singing to him each night are his favorite."

Tauriel smiled and rubbed her hand over her belly, heart swelling with pride.

"This night, I will return after the evening meal and teach your forest born children their first songs of the Sea," Ulmo promised her. "Perhaps, I can convince a few of them to take up the ways of the Falmari. So few Elves are called to the sea in this Age."

Their voyage was over more quickly than Tauriel imagined, and she found once her feet were again on dry land the weight of most of her worries fell away and she could admit she enjoyed the trip, and sailing in general.

While she preferred the open air to stuffy cabins below decks, especially after dark when Ulmo would tell them tales about the stars and the creatures who called the sea their home, the twins passed much of their time in the various cabins socializing and teaching their fellow passengers games played with intricately carved Dwarvish dice.

Tauriel made it a priority to speak with everyone, and in this time she bonded with the other elleth. It truly felt as if she had their respect and trust for this endeavor, even as reluctant as she had been to take on the responsibilities of such a group. They understood her, and felt for her being kept apart from their Prince by circumstances beyond their control, and their kindness made her efforts worth it.

Ulmo told Tauriel to expect to be introduced to others of the Valar when they landed at the port in Alqualondë and true to his word, three cloaked figures waited at the dock for Tauriel to gather her wits and courage and descend the wide wooden ramp.

The first of the three pushed back his hood revealing Ulmo himself with his billowy, wild hair. Kindly, he took her small calloused hand in his huge one, brushing his lips over her knuckles before he greeted her. "Welcome to Aman, Lady Tauriel of the Woodland Realm, wife of Legolas Greenleaf, chosen of King Thranduil. You, and all of your people, are welcome in these lands."

Tauriel lowered her head, her cheeks coloring a little from the warmth of his greeting. "Thank you, my Lord Ulmo. Your sea was kind to us, and you are a true friend to the Eldar of the Woodland Realm."

He led her to the second figure, "This is the High King of all the Valar, Manwë." The tall man pulled back his hood to show a strong, handsome face and long golden hair. His ears had pointed tips like the Eldar, and his bright blue eyes held both wisdom and compassion. He was attractive to Tauriel's sensibilities, but the power radiating from him was enough to make her quickly avert her eyes. "And his beloved Queen, Varda."

Tauriel went to her knees, as gracefully as she could manage. "My Lord and Lady. Thank you for allowing us here in the lands of the Valar. It is important to my King for our young ones to be kept safe, and I fear the war does not go well back home."

Cool, smooth fingers lifted her chin and Tauriel found herself looking up in to the face of the most beautiful woman Tauriel had ever seen, with golden hair that caught the light of the sun and glowed like a fiery crown around her head. "Our world is more than merely a place to hide or give shelter, my dear, the magic of these lands will lift your spirits and lighten the burdens of your hearts, long darkened by the Shadow which crept into your home in Greenwood the Great. The magic here is strong and full of light and hope and love." She placed a kiss on Tauriel's cheek. "Welcome home, Tauriel, daughter of the forest. There is much forest for you and your kin to explore in Aman. Your faith, although blind for we are not well known to you, will not be in vain. We are so pleased you have come."

"More than pleased," the High King added. "Much time has passed since the First Ones felt hope enough in the future to have children. Your offspring are a much needed gift from Eru himself. A sign of peace and joy in the future, and of a renewal of the Song."

The Queen easily lifted Tauriel off her knees with only a light touch on her upper arm. "I look forward to meeting your twins. I have always loved twins. Is that they trying to move down the planks with silent steps?"

Tauriel turned to look over her shoulder, and found her children had indeed followed her. She went to them, but didn't scold, instead she took their hands and led them forward. "This is Eryniel, my daughter, and Legoliôn, my son."

The twins followed their mother's example and knelt before the Valar, but almost immediately Varda told them to rise. "Come, young ones. We have a gift for you and your mother. We will take your ships a bit further down the coast from Alqualondë, and in a short time, you will have a surprise worthy of such beautiful Eldar."

The three Valar escorted Tauriel and the twins back onto their ship and Ulmo ordered the Captains to sail south down the coast away from the harbor city, about an hours journey by ship, until they came to a large, deep water cove ringed by beautiful beach with a range of green, steep sided mountains hugging the coast like the massive spines of a pair of sinuous snakes.

There was only a dock for a single ship in the deepest water of the inlet, but the King of the Valar said, "Have the others anchor in the harbor here. We will return shortly, and if Lady Tauriel, her children, and her assistants like our surprise, the other ships can unload their passengers one at a time."

Glorfindel smiled at Tauriel, and she noted Lindir was even more pale than usual at the presence of the Valar.

"Do you know what they wish to show us?" Tauriel asked the Balrog-slayer under her breath as they follow the Valar across the beach and up an overgrown pass between the mountains that wasn't even visible until they were nearly on top of it after a short walk.

The valley that made the pass was wider than it looked, four wagons could roll abreast between the foothills of the tall, picturesque mountains.

"I do not," Glorfindel confessed. "I did not spend much time exploring this coast."

They walked on, following their guides until they came to a staircase carved in a narrow side canyon.

"Not much further," Queen Varda told the pregnant wood-elf and her companions. "The best way to view our surprise is to go up here and get above the tree-tops."

They climbed four long flights of stairs cut into the mountainside, the path overhung with branches, but not terribly so. It was the overgrowth which hid the buildings until they were almost upon them.

Between one step and another, Tauriel cleared the edge of the forest and gave a cry of surprise and delight. Before her eyes lay a town lovingly crafted from many terraces on the West side of the mountain.

Lindir and the children were speechless. Glorfindel looked puzzled, and was likely trying to decide which of the Eldar built this place and what had become of them.

The more she studied the dwellings, the more the village, for it was obviously an abandoned village or small city carved into the granite of the mountain, the more it reminded Tauriel of Minas Tirith mated with the Eldar design elements of Rivendell and Lothlórien. It did not resemble the harbor city of Alqualondë much at all.

The widest terraces curved around the bottom of the mountain, hugging the contours of the cliffs with new levels stacked increasingly narrower the higher they ascended. Without counting them, Tauriel had no way to know just how many dwellings there were.

It was clear the settlement had been abandoned long ago, if it was ever occupied at all. Tauriel managed to mumble, still stunned by the beauty, but also the sense of emptiness here, "What is this place?"

It was Manwë who answered, "This city was built for a group of sea dwelling Teleri. It was nearly completed, but sadly, never occupied. There are enough homes here to house two or three hundred families in comfort. It would never do for all of Thranduil's people, but it might make a comfortable starting point for your group. The plan was to expand to the other mountain further south should the group need more homes."

"Some of the elements look to be made of Dwarvish architecture," Legoliôn said.

"As well they should, lad," a new male voice told him. "The designs are Elvish and Dwarvish. I had a hand in the design of this settlement. It broke my heart to see it sit empty for so long. Most forgot it was even here." A new Valar stepped out of the shadows of the trees, he was tall and could pass for one of the Eldar like the others, but he differed in looks greatly with shoulder length waves of ebony hair and dark, piercing eyes. "I am Aule."

"Mahal," Eryniel breathed in delight. They knew more of him than any of the others because of Tauriel's friendship with the Dwarves of Erebor. Dwarves spoke often of Mahal, and sang song or made offerings to him.

"Yes. I should have known you would know me better by the name my Children use. As your mother is a titled Lady of Erebor, after all." He came to them on the path and kissed Tauriel's hand as Ulmo had, and then repeated the gesture with Eryniel, which made her blush. To Tauriel he said, "If only my Dwarves could produce beautiful babes as effortlessly as the pretty Silvan wood-elves..." He flashed perfect white teeth at her in a genuine smile.

"Probably better for them, and Middle Earth, that they do not," Manwë told him. "They do well enough just as they are."

Legoliôn gave the High Queen a thoughtful look. "My Lady, it feels like the whole forest is... Sleeping."

Varda smiled at him, "You are a very insightful young Elda. The magic of the forest here is very much sleeping, conserving its great power for when it is needed by people who would like to make this land their home."

"If we make our homes here, how will we wake the magic?" Eryniel asked her.

The Queen of the Valar made a solemn face, and told them, "Come here to me, children, and I will tell you."

The twins hurried to where she was standing at the edge of a railing carved of stone, she turned them to look out over the forest below. "The magic needs an Eldar Prince and Princess to wake it," Varda told them with exaggerated seriousness. "They must be pure of heart, brave and true, and swear a solemn vow to exist in peace and harmony with the plants and creatures of the forest. The magic loves every living thing in this valley, and anyone who would live here must love them just as much." She gave the twins a smile, "If the forest approves of the Eldar Prince and Princess, the magic will awaken for them."

"How can we tell?" Eryniel asked.

"Give me your hand, Princess, and we shall test it."

Eryniel put her hand in Varda's, and the High Queen in turn put a section of the vine from the railing across the young Elda's palm. Almost instantly the vine sprouted buds which opened into golden flowers for Eryniel. She looked up at Varda in shock, "Did you do that?"

"I did not. Your touch made the flowers bloom. The vine likes you."

"I've never done that before," Eryniel told her.

Varda laughed, like the sound of crystal bells on the breeze. "You are a daughter of the Woods, as you are so named. The magic approves of you. Now, shall we test your brother?"

"'Golion is braver than I am, the magic will love him." At his sister's insistence, the young Prince took hold of a dormant section of vine and a bright blue flower blossomed just above his fingertips, causing Eryniel to clap her hands with delight. "See! I knew the magic would love him. What about Ama? She is a Princess, because she married a Prince."

Tauriel resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the twins tugged her over to the railing and handed her the thin branch from an overhanging sapling. She didn't expect anything to happen, assuming it was the High Queen humoring the children. The branch buzzed against her fingertips, much like the vines from her farm in Dorwinion had. She closed her eyes and focused on the branch, asking it to wake for her.

A chorus of startled gasps from Lindir and the children made her eyes snap open. The slender branch she had been holding was now as thick as her wrist and three ripe apples hung from it where nothing had been before. "I cannot have done all that..." Tauriel insisted, waving a hand to the fully grown tree. "I didn't even know it was an apple tree."

"It wasn't," Manwë said, "Though, it is now." At her expression, he chuckled, "The apple tree might very well have been a request from the as yet unborn Prince." He nodded to her belly. The High King plucked an apple and handed it to her, "You are hungry. Please, eat."

The look on her face made Glorfindel burst into laughter. "It would appear, my Lady, all your children like this place. Perhaps, after your snack, we should do a bit more looking around." He turned to the twins, "Your brother put three apples on the tree, are either of you hungry?"

"I am," Legoliôn admitted. "I was too nervous to eat much today." He took an apple from Glorfindel and handed it to his sister. "You first, you ate nothing at all."

Eryniel nodded, "I was nervous, too." To her mother's belly, Eryniel bent her head close and said, "Thank you, little brother. I really like apples, too."

The baby moved near where Eryniel's voice was. "He can hear you," Tauriel marveled. The baby kicked her hard, and Tauriel sighed, giving in and taking a bite of the apple. It was delicious and juicy, with just the perfect balance of tart and sweet. It was an effort not to moan as she chewed.

Varda came to her side, and asked, "Would you like to see what lies inside some of the buildings?"

"Yes, please," Tauriel said, allowing herself to be led off down a set of curving stone stairs.

When she was able to get a moment alone with Lindir, Tauriel asked him, "Are you feeling better, mellon? You were looking a bit pale and slightly sea-sick back at the beach."

"The power of the Valar," Lindir told her. "Is... unsettling."

"Yes, I felt it, as well. What do you think of this place? It has been abandoned for a very long time, but do you think we could make a home here, even if it is only temporary?"

Lindir's eyes widened, and he nodded emphatically, "I think this is quite beautiful, a nearly perfect fit for wood-elves who need to be close to the trees and it has the added advantage of a place for ships to land and ferry supplies. We are lucky to have been directed here before Lord Elrond found it first..."

"It reminds me very much of Rivendell, but bigger," Tauriel agreed.

To Glorfindel, she asked, "What should we do? I am tempted to ask for everyone to be let off the ships, so they can look around and give me their opinions."

"Certainly, we should give them a chance to see the area. It would be a simple thing to set up camp tents and cook fires tonight on the lowest two levels. It would be little different from what we are accustomed to when traveling the roads of Middle Earth."

Tauriel went to the High King and Queen and bowed her head, "You promised a surprise, and you have delivered one, my Lord. This is a lovely, magical place. I would like to bring the others and spend a few days getting to know the area. We have supplies enough for a week, and in that time we can judge if this place will suit us."

"A wise and sensible plan, Lady Tauriel. If there is something which does not please you, as you saw with the apple tree, the magic will take gentle direction on many things to make the area better suited. The ships will stay anchored in the harbor for as long as you need them. They are at your disposal." The High King smiled, "There are no large predators in this area to concern yourselves with. Take your time and explore. The valley runs down to a river between here and the Pelóri Mountains, and further south there is much wild land in Avathar. The evil was purged from that area long ago, and your wood-elves of all peoples can appreciate the sense of joy which comes from of taking back what once belonged to a giant malevolent spider."

"Thank you."

"We will return to check on you in a few days, and we will bring the other Valar to meet you. They are all quite anxious, as you can see with Aule. I trust he and Ulmo can answer any questions you have about the history of the area and they can use their magic to replenish any of your supplies, if need be."


	18. Legolas 6

Legolas heard footfalls on the soft dirt and the rustling of canvas at the flap of his tent and was surprised to find Mithrandir standing just outside. The white Wizard rarely spoke since his return from battling the Balrog, his thoughts and council were his own and the Prince would never intrude on his solitude with questions, even if Legolas had them.

"Legolas, my dear friend, you must come with me... and quickly."

He followed Mithrandir, a respectful two paces behind, up a narrow trail to a small cave. Once inside, the Wizard used his staff to create light for them, not too bright, just enough to banish the darkness and cast their shadows on the far wall. "What do you know of Irmo, the Master of Dreams?"

Legolas' eyes widened, "The Sindarin elves call him Lórien."

"Yes, quite right. There is a forest of the same name in Aman which he calls home." Mithrandir rubbed his hands together. "Time moves differently in the lands of the Valar, Legolas. Tonight, your wife needs your strength. For them, your unborn son's Begetting Day was nearly a year ago. For us, much more time has passed. Your son will be born tonight, and the powers of good have a deep respect for your part in the Fellowship and Tauriel's leadership in the exodus from Mirkwood. So, for this night you have been granted permission to enter the World of Dreams with Tauriel and be with her to see her through the birth."

The wood-elf tilted his head, trying to comprehend what Mithrandir was telling him,"Our baby should have been born long before now."

The Wizard's age lined face softened, "If they were still in Middle Earth, he would have been, but the magic which separated this land from Aman causes time to move more slowly across the Sea."

"How much time has passed for Tauriel?"

"Only a little more than five months," Mithrandir assured him. "The babe is perfect and healthy. Though he is ready to greet his first dawn and accept the adoration of his mother and siblings and everyone else who has been waiting patiently to welcome the tiny Prince."

Legolas tried to accept the differences as easily as Mithrandir seemed to, but he found it difficult. "Tauriel is laboring in Valinor, now?"

Mithrandir smiled, "Oh, she is in labor, but Tauriel is not living in a city. The adventurous young wood-elves of King Thranduil have settled in a quiet area, a few hours travel from the coastal city of Alqualondë. There will be plenty of time for your wife to tell you all about her adventures across the sea." He unrolled a bedroll and spread it on the floor of the cave and bid Legolas lie upon it. "For you, this will be like a very vivid dream which you will remember clearly when you wake. Tauriel will join you in the Dream. You will be able to touch her, and hold your son, before you wake." The Wizard pulled a talisman from a pocket in his robe and handed it to Legolas. "I will sit watch over you while you sleep."

Almost as soon as he closed his eyes, Legolas felt the magic pull him under like a river current.

"Relax. Don't fight it," Mithrandir encouraged him, gently. "You are safe."

Legolas opened his eyes and found himself on a balcony carved of creamy stone overlooking a forest he had never seen before.

"Legolas?"

He turned to find his arms suddenly full of Tauriel. "Tauriel," he breathed into her hair. The words were half prayer, half sob of relief. "How is this possible?"

His wife laughed until she started to cry, and after a deep breath to compose herself, Tauriel told him, "I am learning not to think too much about how things get the way they are, and simply accept that it is magic. Explanations are in short supply, and fortunately for us, magic is not."

Legolas kissed her. His hands caressed down her arms and came to rest on her very swollen belly. "You are in labor?"

Tauriel nodded, "The waters broke a short time ago. There are two midwives, plus Eryniel, to watch over me during the delivery. The Lord of Dreams, Irmo, is holding the door to the World of Dreams open for us."

They kissed, again, and Tauriel giggled.

When Legolas raised an eyebrow at her, she made a face at him, "I've missed you, and I feel giddy with relief. This is good. It is enough to have you with me in a dream, if not in truth, tonight. I didn't want to bring this child into the world without you."

"Where are we, Tauriel? Is this the place our people have made their home?" He put an arm around her shoulders, needing constant contact with her, while turning his head to survey the valley and the distant snow covered peaks, then looked up the mountainside behind him. His breath caught in a gasp as he understood. "It's a city carved in a mountain?"

She smiled, nodding proudly. "It is. A very old, long abandoned and forgotten settlement. The High King and Queen of the Valar brought us here. They thought it might suit a group the size of ours, and offer some seclusion while we are settling in to life in Aman and..." She rubbed at a contraction. "While so many of us are having babies. I wasn't the only one who didn't want to be on display in a city full of unfamiliar Eldar."

There was a large, thickly padded chair behind them and that is where she led him. Legolas sat, easing her across his lap and held her to him, soothingly stroking her long red hair.

Tauriel told him of the Grey Havens, the nights under the stars with Ulmo telling them stories and singing songs, of landing in the port city of Alqualondë and meeting the High King and Queen, and then being directed south down the coast and finding the small, lovely city under the cover of the trees.

Tauriel went on to detail the weeks of exploration, the election of their Council, and the awakening of the magic of this land. Once in a while, she would have to pause for a contraction, but it would pass and Tauriel would continue with the story and answering Legolas' infrequent questions.

"If our people are going to maintain the settlement here, we are going to need to learn how to build our own ships." Her eyes lit up, "I like the beach and being on the waves."

"You like sailing?" Legolas was surprised, because as Woodland elves they had no experience with the ocean.

"I don't know how to explain the sensation, the wind and waves... It is like flying." At his surprised expression, she continued, "I was motion-sick a few times because of the pregnancy, but for the most part it was enjoyable." Tauriel turned her head to look into his eyes. "I've done all the talking, I think it is time for you to tell me what you have been doing."

Legolas had been dreading this part. He wished Mithrandir had given him some warning, so he could have prepared something to tell his wife. He didn't want to worry her, not if he could help it. She had enough to occupy her mind here. "The Ring was destroyed by a pair of Hobbits, they were scarcely more than boys when I met them, never before gone from home and they crossed into Mordor on foot without even enough supplies to get back out. Walked right up to Mount Doom and threw the ring in. We were at the Black Gates, making a final stand, and the towers just fell before us. The ground around us collapsed and swallowed the Orcs and their foul beasts."

"Hobbits? Halflings like Bilbo Baggins?" Tauriel frowned.

Legolas chuckled, nodding, "Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew, and a gardener named Samwise Gamgee. I have never seen such love and courage contained in such small packages."

"What of Aragorn? If the war is won, does that mean he will be King?"

He sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head, "That is the plan. There is much rebuilding which will need to be done. He is already negotiating treaties. It won't be an easy thing to reunite Gondor and Arnor into one Kingdom. It may take years before he wears a crown."

"You should stay and see it done. The lives of mortals are finite, and short. Aragorn listens to you, heeds your council, much as Bard accepted mine."

The Prince frowned, "I want to sail."

"You haven't convinced our King to sail. Your work in Middle Earth is far from done. I only wish I could be at your side. My worry is ever that you will lack someone to watch your back without me."

Legolas chuckled, making Tauriel look up at him, "What is amusing you?"

"I have someone, I consider him a friend, who has made it his task to watch my back. You will find it even more amusing and ironic than I."

"Who is this friend?"

He kissed her. "He is a Dwarf. Gimli, son of Gloin."

"No! Not Gimli?!" Tauriel gasped, "Gimli is a child."

"He is no child. To my great surprise, he has proven himself a tolerable traveling companion and we fought many battles together."

Tauriel laughed. "You've made friends with a Dwarf. You. I can scarcely believe it."

"I told you it would amuse you."

She pressed kisses to his cheeks and chin and lips. "I am more than amused, I'm proud of you. And I do not believe I could possibly love you any more than I do at this very moment, my husband."

"Just because I made friends with a Dwarf, doesn't mean I do not miss having you at my side."

His wife nodded, and she patted his chest. "We are Eldar, our lives can stretch on into forever. This separation is small and temporary." For the first time, Tauriel gave a low moan, and Legolas felt a stab of panic at the sound. "Tauriel?"

"Nearly time, I think, meleth nín."

The Prince winced, hating the pain Tauriel had to go through to bring a child into the world. "I wish I could make the pain go away entirely."

Tauriel bit her lip, but tried to muster a stoic expression. "Only one child means he's bigger, but I am not feeling much pain. It is pressure and movement which are uncomfortable, but not agony or anything even close."

"Three is a good number," Legolas muttered to himself, worried.

His wife's eyes widened, "Oh, no. We will have that discussion a hundred years from now, or a thousand. Our twins are almost fully grown, if not matured. Oh, Legolas, you should see the way Legoliôn looks up to Glorfindel. I imagine it drives him mad most days, having a boy as a living shadow, but he tolerates our son's adoration with tremendous patience."

Legolas scrambled to get out from under Tauriel as she gritted her teeth and started to pant. "What can I do, Tauriel?"

"Nothing. The process is almost done." She gave one loud, long cry which seemed to echo around him, and then Tauriel breathed a sigh of relief. "He's free, thank the Valar. I imagine he's squalling and wriggling in blood and other stuff, and I must say I don't enjoy that part."

He winced, "Me either."

A few moments later, a shimmering doorway appeared in the air beside them, and a tall male and female came into view, the woman carrying the cloth wrapped bundle of infant.

Lórien placed a hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations, Legolas Thrandullion. Your wife has blessed you with a second strong, healthy son." His smile grew as the babe was placed in the Prince's eager arms. "You should tell your King this boy is going to strongly favor the Sinda blood in him. That should please him, as I remember Thranduil's vanity well," he added, smirking in great amusement.

It was not an unkind comment, just a little jab, and Legolas had every intention of passing the message on, if only to see his father's expression.

The woman, Queen Estë, sat beside Tauriel and her smile was gentle, full of tenderness. "You make the most beautiful babies, Lady Tauriel. You are to be commended. You've earned a long, blissful rest. I will stay this night with you, to see that your rest is deep, healing, and completely undisturbed."

The Master of Dreams nodded, adding, "On the subject of rest, the High King has made it known to all Eldar in all the land that guests are not welcome until your babe, and the other wood-elf babes, are born and grown to an age when your people feel comfortable having visitors. You will decide when the time is right for those eager to meet you and establish relations with the Woodland elves, of course, but we want you free of worry while the children bond with you."

"As for you, Prince, we thank you for allowing us the company of your people. They are a constant source of joy and wonder, and we are doing everything to make Aman a beloved home for them, and you as well, when your work in Middle Earth is done and you are called to the sea."

Legolas felt a lump form in his throat and had to swallow twice before he could speak, "You honor us, my Lord, my Lady. Tauriel shared with me stories of the last few months and the burden of worry in my heart is lifted to know of the kindness and generosity of the Valar."

"Generosity is hardly needed," Estë told him. "The Woodland elves work hard from the first light of dawn until there is no light left of each day, and ask little of us. Your beloved Tauriel tirelessly sees to everyone's needs, not once asking anything for herself, when she more than has a right to put her needs first. We saw her heart's desire, for you to hold her and your child, and she did not need to ask us for this. This we felt owed her, and you, for sundering your young family, even temporarily, while you aid in the defeat of Sauron."

Legolas lowered his head, "Thank you." He pressed his lips to the child's forehead, smooth with peaceful sleep.

"We will give you one last precious hour, and then you will wake back in the cave with your Mithrandir. There is much work still to be done cleaning up after the banished one." Almost as an afterthought, Lórien said, "Keep the talismans, both of you, and perhaps they can be of use at times when you are missing each other most. A small amount of magic remains in the stones, and can grant you brief moments together in the World of Dreams." With that, they disappeared.

Time seemed to stand still, Legolas felt such incredible joy and peace, "Is it always like this here, calm and serene?"

"Yes," Tauriel told him. "The children are loving it. They are still children, though, and no amount of magic can keep them from mischief."

"No, I don't imagine it can." Legolas thought of something, "Are you going to get rest with a new baby?"

She pulled a face. "It has been decided that I am not allowed to sit on the council until the baby is two years old. I've done enough, and I've been told I must let Lindir handle things, now. He's even training Eryniel as his assistant the way Lord Elrond trained him."

"You aren't happy about that." It was a statement. "Tauriel, you don't have to do everything. What would you have done if it was Sigrid or Tilda who was Queen and gave birth to a child tonight?"

Tauriel frowned, but she finally admitted, "I am going to be too busy with the baby to worry about running out of wine with Midsummer just next week."

"You can't have any wine, so let Lindir send someone up the coast to buy some, if he thinks they will run out."

"Will we call our Sindarin looking child Tharanden?" she asked him, smirking, "Your father is already quite vain."

Legolas wrinkled his nose, "And he has a very high opinion of himself. What if by naming him after my father, he becomes like him?"

"Tharanden will have us to see that he isn't spoiled or vain."

The air around them started to shimmer, and they knew it was time to say goodbye, of only for a short time.

"I love you, Tauriel."

"And I love you, my Prince."

They kissed one final time and Legolas felt the tugging of the magic in the stone, this time rather than dragging him under, it was pushing him upward. He startled awake.

"Welcome back. So, what are we to call our new Elven Prince?" Mithrandir asked him.

Legolas bit his lip, determined not to shed tears. He drew in a deep breath and sighed, "His name is Tharanden."

"Oh, dear." The Wizard clucked his tongue. "I imagine a certain King is going to be quite pleased by your choice of names."

The Prince sat up, stretching tight muscles in his back from the hard ground. "We are going to have to make sure father doesn't spoil him like he did with the twins."

Mithrandir laughed, "Best of luck with that endeavor."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days, give or take a few hours."

Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Three days?"

"I imagine you are hungry."

And he was, too. "Tauriel needed me."

"Of course, she did. She is your wife."

"Will you tell me more about Aman?"

Mithrandir nodded, "I will."


	19. Tauriel 10

"Why are you planting your vines here and not in the valley below, Tauriel?" Queen Yavanna asked, her appearances something the Wood-elf was getting accustomed to and welcomed. She was the most friendly and helpful of the Valar, always full of observations and good advice.

Tauriel looked up from her plant, smiling as she sighed, "I only brought six with me, my Lady. It is not enough to start a proper vineyard, so I thought I'd plant them here and we could snack on the grapes."

Eryniel loved to eat the apples from their magic tree, while her twin was more partial to the wine grapes.

"Would your Council approve of a vineyard?"

The mention of the Council was a surprise, as it was only permanently established a few months ago by Tauriel and Lindir during the group's deliberations on settling this land long term. The five people, including Lindir, who made up the Council came from vastly different backgrounds, but they all had the common goal of feeding everyone, allocating resources, settling disputes and planning for the future of their community.

It worked well in the absence of their King and disagreements were relatively few. In fact, the only real heated debate had come from most everyone's desire to make Tauriel a permanent member of the Council, but also according more weight to her vote than other members, because she was the leader appointed by King Thranduil.

This didn't sit well with Tauriel, and she railed against it at every opportunity, because she didn't think it fair to hold more sway than any other Council member. They should all to be treated as equals, each with their own valuable contributions to make.

Lindir wanted Tauriel to hold off from any sort of Council position, at the time of its inception, because of the impending birth of the baby, but the other Wood-elf ellith wouldn't hear of it. They gave him an earful about their motherhood beliefs versus the 'softer' traditions of High Elven mothers. Tauriel rescued him from their wrath, and between the two of them, they came up with a compromise which suited them both. She would listen to the deliberations on important matters and offer her opinions, but the day to day managing of the settlement was left to the Council, so she could concentrate on nursing and caring for the newborn Prince.

"There have been discussions about planting some crops for possible sale and trade, and a future vineyard was something we added to our wish list. The sandy soil at the far end of the mountains is perfect for vines, but we would need hundreds of plants to make enough wine to be worth the effort, far more than I have. One of the cooks is experimenting with fermenting the juice from the apple orchard's first harvest, but I don't know if we will come to prefer his creation over the wine we are accustomed to. Having our own vineyard would reduce the need for purchasing wine from others."

Yavanna picked up one of the vines and stroked a leaf. "Your vines are of excellent quality," she remarked, studying the plant from leaves to roots. "What region did they come from in Middle Earth?"

"A valley near Dorwinion. It was gifted to me by the King of Dale. I, in turn, deeded the land to the Princess of Dale and her family, in preparation for coming here."

"My husband tells me you were given a title and lands in Erebor by the King Under the Mountain, as well. An unheard of thing for an Elf." The Queen of the Valar nodded at the other things in Tauriel's garden, "Did you take these other plants from your farms as well?"

"I did," Tauriel told her. "I encouraged everyone to take seeds and a few seedlings with us to plant in our new home."

"The familiar flavors of home to help your transition."

"Something like that, yes. We are fortunate to have such a large number of our people familiar with working on the land, and more importantly, farming and raising animals. And I'm surprised by how many Woodland elves have shown an interest in fishing with nets and collecting tasty creatures from the ocean as Lord Ulmo showed us. The gifts of clothing and tools and furniture are blessings, and we are grateful for them, but our goal is to be completely self-sufficient in as few years as possible."

Yavanna stopped her with an upraised hand, "More thanks are not necessary. We will continue to help in any way you require for as long as you want our involvement. You need only ask. It really is a pleasure to be able to assist you."

Lord Ulmo appeared one morning to Tauriel and the Council and informed them a ship was coming; the Ringbearers were sailing from the Grey Havens that morning and would arrive at the port in Alqualondë in less than a week.

It was under two years since her own trip, so Tauriel wasn't overly disappointed when the last person walked down the narrow wooden ramp and it wasn't her handsome Woodland Prince. She didn't expect Legolas this soon, there was much he needed to do.

Mithrandir was the first person Tauriel encountered on the docks, as he was the closest to her and the twins. With his considerable height, the embrace she gave him put the now white haired Wizard nose to nose with the toddler riding in a sling on her back, and Tharanden wasted no time in getting handfuls of white hair and tugging hard.

"Oh, I say. I do believe you are the young Prince I've heard so much about," Mithrandir told the little one as he extricated his locks from the small hands. "You do have the look of your father about you, but I think I spy the keen eyes of your lovely mother as well."

The silver haired boy's forehead creased and his bright green eyes shifted to look at the empty ship half hidden behind Gandalf's shoulder, "Ada?" the boy asked him.

"Not today, my boy. I'm afraid your Ada wasn't able to come with us this trip," Mithrandir told the toddler, solemnly.

Tauriel bit her lip as Tharanden's expression fell. "Legolas is well?"

Gandalf offered Tauriel a wan smile. "Yes, my dear, your husband is well. King Elessar asked Legolas to remain in Middle Earth to help him bring Gondor and Arnor back under one rule. As you can imagine, there is much rebuilding to be done. Legolas came near to turning him down, but Aragorn can be very stubborn and persuasive when he sets his mind on something."

"What of King Thranduil and the Woodland realm?"

"They were attacked by Orcs on more than one occasion, with some casualties, but they beat the enemy back each time."

A hiss escaped Tauriel, but she nodded, "I am relieved to hear it."

"Lothlorien experienced similar attacks from Orcs, and they were able to defend their territories, too. Before she left Middle Earth, Lady Galadriel helped King Thranduil to purge the sickness and dark magic from the forests of Mirkwood and return them to their former glory. Thranduil calls the woodlands Eryn Lasgalen, now. He traded the lands around Dul Guldur to Lord Celeborn, and they are now calling it East Lorien."

"Lord Celeborn did not sail with Lady Galadriel?" Tauriel's eyes flicked to the High Elven lady.

"No, it was decided Celeborn would remain in Middle Earth to watch over King Elessar and their grandchildren, so Lord Elrond could have a much needed reunion with his wife."

Tauriel looked over to where she'd glimpsed Lord Elrond's dark head above the crowd of well wishers, and she smiled as she spied him passionately kissing his wife. Someday that would be Tauriel, lost in her reunion with her soulmate and oblivious to all else. It made her happy to see two good people reunited after such a long, painful separation; their triumph over adversity gave Tauriel hope for her own future with Legolas.

Lady Galadriel stepped back to give the couple some privacy, and when she looked up and noticed Tauriel, a delighted smile spread across Galadriel's beautiful face. She came to them, "Lady Tauriel, it is good to see you are well. Your children grow more beautiful each time we meet."

Galadriel did the last thing Tauriel expected when she plucked Tharanden out of his sling as easily as Tauriel would slide an arrow from her quiver. "Ai! Look at you, sweet vinë," the Lady breathed, inspecting the toddler. "It is a good thing time moves differently here in Aman, or Legolas will miss seeing you grow up entirely..."

Tauriel's eyes widened at the pronouncement, "I had no idea time moved differently here."

"The magic of the Valar makes many things different in Aman since it was set apart from the rest of Arda," Galadriel told her.

They both looked at Mithrandir, and he nodded a confirmation, "For every one year that passes in these lands, more than four pass in Middle Earth."

"Four years have passed?" Tauriel gasped, then winced.

"Closer to five, my dear."

"Longer than Legolas and I were separated during my exile from the Elvenking's Halls," Tauriel whispered, in shock.

"Legolas has much to keep him busy, as do you," Galadriel assured her.

To this, Tauriel agreed, forcing a smile. "When I start missing Legolas, the twins get Tharanden into some sort of trouble and then I am too busy to dwell on how much I miss my husband. Lord Glorfindel has been patiently teaching Legoliôn, and some of the other youngsters, the art of the sword. Eryniel and Lindir are waiting for me to drop from exhaustion, so they can gloat of how they told me I need to rest and relax more."

"Who is this you've found?" Lord Elrond asked Galadriel, appearing at her side and smirking at the silver haired boy in her arms.

"This is Thranduil's newest grandson. Isn't he precious?"

"Well met, young Prince," Elrond told him. Tharanden allowed himself to be held by the Elf-lord, and they studied each other intently for several minutes. Lord Elrond sighed, "Thranduil is going to be sorry he's missing this one." The creases at corners of his eyes deepened as he smiled. "Just look at how much he resembles his grandfather."

To Tauriel, he directed a question, "Where do your Wood-elves dwell in Aman? It must be close if you've carried the boy on your back all the way."

"We are not far, an hour down the coast by ship. Tharanden loves to ride on the ocean's waves, even just the short trip to the city."

"We are in the process of building a direct road through the forest, so we don't have to ferry all supplies," Lindir told his former mentor, and his expression mirrored the sense of accomplishment in Tauriel's.

"I have often wondered how many you took with you," Lord Elrond confessed. "It caused quite a stir in Middle Earth to see a group of Wood-elves unexpectedly depart."

Tauriel grinned. "Just over two hundred and eighty families, nearly five hundred Wood-elves in total. Add to that tally the six babies born here."

"Six babies? Mercy, Tauriel, you have been busy," Galadriel breathed.

"Tauriel's Wood-elves are gaining quite a reputation for fertility. Give it another year and every couple in Aman who wants a baby is going to be visiting Eryn Essë and asking for blessings from Lady Tauriel." He was teasing her, and she narrowed her eyes at him, but the look didn't deter him. "I know the real secret of how Silvan elves make so many babies," he added, lowering his voice. "I suspect it is something in the wine."

"Eryn Essë? Forest of Beginning," Lord Elrond translated. "I like it."

"The name seemed... appropriate. It is where we are beginning our lives here," Tauriel explained. "Our city is small, though we are already looking to expand the number of homes. We will be forced to explore other areas for settlement when the King brings all the Woodland elves."

Lindir nodded at her assessment, "The forests along the coast would never do for adding thousands of elves in the future. Erestor took the people of Rivendell inland to Valmar, but ten have come back to the coast because city life did not suit them."

The Elf-lord considered that, and nodded, "There is much for us to discuss. I am very interested in all the insights you have gathered."

"The people of Alqualondë have a feast prepared for the Ringbearers and their kin," Lindir told them. "They have rooms prepared for everyone tonight, as well."

"We plan to return home with the children in the morning," Tauriel told them. "You are welcome to make the trip with us and take a tour of our progress so far. The ship can take you back up the coast whenever you like."

Lady Galadriel smiled at them, nodding, "Sounds like an excellent idea."

Lindir took Tharanden from Lord Elrond and put him back in the web of leather straps on Tauriel's back.

At their curious expressions, he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, "We have learned not to put Tharanden's feet on the sand, unless we are prepared to give chase." He pressed an affectionate kiss to the boy's bare foot. "You are far too fleet of foot for your own good, little Prince."

His affection for the child was obvious, and the boy returned it with a sly smile. "Noro!" Tharanden told Lindir with a solemn nod, making everyone laugh.

"Oh no, little brother," Eryniel told him. "We are going to have to teach you 'run' is not the answer to give if you wish to be granted your freedom. You must at least pretend you aren't going to bolt at the first opportunity."

Lindir winced, "Please, my Lady, for our sakes... Leave off on that lesson for a while longer yet." He smiled at Tauriel's daughter and the Wood-elf realized she was going to need to have a talk with him about Eryniel. Soon.

Tharanden rode on his brother's back as their group boarded the ship to take them home, his little legs kicking in a vain attempt to make his sibling walk faster. From Legoliôn's considerable height, the boy had the best view of the world as they walked the deck and chatted about sea birds and puffy, white clouds and anything else that caught their attention.

Under the deep blue of the sky the ocean's waves at high tide had white caps from the strong breeze coming off the ocean. Tauriel sat on the bench at the bow of the ship with Lord Elrond, his wife, and Lindir. Lady Galadriel and Eryniel took the bench at the stern and had their heads bowed together in deep conversation. The pair of Hobbits, Mithrandir and a few other Wood-elves stood on the docks still chatting. The sailors busied themselves around the decks making last minute preparations as they readied the ship to sail.

"Sometimes, it is nice to be a guest," Tauriel confided with a small nod toward the city they were departing. "I miss the hospitality of Rivendell more than you can know," she told the Elf-lord.

Lord Elrond nodded, glancing at Lady Celebrian and giving a slight smile as he pressed a tender kiss to the back of his wife's hand. "It is going to take time for me to adjust to my new lack of responsibility, but I find myself relieved to be free of managing Rivendell. At least for a time..."

Tauriel smiled at Lindir. "If it were not for finding your assistant in the Grey Havens, I'm not sure how we would have managed to do anything in the last year and a half, least of all feed ourselves for longer than a fortnight. Lindir knew so much about the day to day management of a city, all the details my people and I took for granted back home. We never had to concern ourselves with where the food we were served came from or what became of the refuse when the meal was over. You will find Lindir is the leader of our Council, though he tries to deny it."

"You are your people's chosen leader, my Lady, not I. And I am keeping your seat on the Council warm until your little one no longer depends completely on you."

Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare think of leaving us, mellon. I can think of several hearts which will break if you attempt to depart." It was a good natured jest, but he did have more than a few admirers among the Wood-elf females because of his patient, cheerful manner and handsome face.

"It is my own heart which would break upon leaving, Lady Tauriel, I've grown rather fond of your family and the kin you brought here." Under his breath, he added, "Though, I fear someday you may indeed be eager to see the back of me."

At this, Tauriel smiled sympathetically and patted his arm, "You forget, I know better than most the unexpected directions our hearts can lead us, Lindir. You have more patience than any Elda I have ever known, and if someday your heart leads you to join our family in earnest, I would welcome you."

His dark eyes darted to steal a glance at Eryniel, and Tauriel noted the startled blink of Lord Elrond's eyes when he realized they were discussing Lindir's feelings for Tauriel's daughter.

"Thranduil's granddaughter is a very beautiful young Lady," Lady Celebrian remarked casually, but the warning to Lindir behind the words was far from casual. "Her brother willl be a swordsman to rival his King by the time Legoliôn reaches his majority." The majority he shared with his twin sister, and the time when Lindir might legitimately ask to court Eryniel.

"From my wife's tone, am I to infer Legoliôn is very protective of his twin sister?"

Lindir winced, "He is. And he is right to be so, but not on my account."

As a mother, and as his friend, Tauriel knew this. His heart was still in pieces over Lady Arwen choosing to remain in Middle Earth and marrying King Elessar. Lindir would not be ready to offer up his whole heart to anyone else for quite some time. "There is no reason to rush. Aman is not so large you can hope to escape my daughter when Eryniel is ready to claim you," Tauriel teased him.


	20. Tauriel 10b

They arrived in good time at a small wooden landing which led to the beach and their group walked, or it was more accurate to say they followed Tharanden and his siblings, up the well worn path which led them through the hidden valley between the steep mountains where they started the proper tour of the settlement.

Tauriel intently studied Lord Elrond's reaction to their city. It was exactly as she hoped, and maybe silently dreaded. Almost immediately, he found the hidden staircase and climbed to the highest terrace where he surveyed the forest and fields stretching out before them down to the distant river and the impenetrable wall of snow covered mountains to the west.

"You can't have built this city in such a short time," the Elf-lord stated, studying the stone under his fingertips. "This place is old. Ages old and long forgotten."

"Yes, you are correct," Tauriel told him. "The High King and Queen brought us here directly from the port where we landed much as you just did. The buildings were badly overgrown and completely gone wild."

He frowned, "The other mountain, further south, does it have buildings as well?"

"No, but Lord Aulë showed me a set of plans he made for a possible expansion onto the other mountain."

That seemed to satisfy Lord Elrond. "I see what you meant when you said Thranduil would need to look elsewhere for a place for the majority of the Woodland elves. There is only so much you can do here. It would be a shame to create overcrowding in such a peaceful, lovely place."

"Yes. The Valar offered guides to help us scout out other valleys and forests, but for now, we are busy with the end of the first harvest and preparing for the return of colder weather."

He turned to Tauriel and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Any questions you have which Lindir has been unable to answer, or other assistance you require, I hope you know you can come to me and ask."

She nodded, cheeks flushing a little, "I know, but I'm relieved to hear you offer, nonetheless, my Lord."

"Have the Valar been keeping others away? I don't see any here but your own."

"They were, at the start, but we've decided isolation is not what we want. It is our wish to know our neighbors and establish trade partners. We had enough isolation from the King."

They continued the tour with the makeshift meeting hall, the communal kitchens, and the community gardens.

"What you've managed to accomplish here in such a short time is nothing less than remarkable," Elrond told her. "I'm left speechless, not only by the grandeur of this forgotten city, but by the fact that you've managed a full season of growing and a harvest in only one and a half years."

Tauriel shrugged, "I have had very little to do, especially with the planting or harvesting. Lindir has made it quite clear my most important job has been to give birth and nurse my baby."

"Don't believe her, my Lord," Lindir said, coming up the path behind them and stopping beside his mentor. "I've kept journals of our work, including Tauriel's numerous contributions. We work hard, but the Valar it seems, work harder. I cannot tell you how many times items appear overnight in this land, simply because we discussed in a Council meeting how nice it would be to have them. Tauriel spoke with Queen Yavanna a few months past and we woke to find an entire vineyard seeded and grown in the span of a single night from six plants Tauriel brought with her as keepsakes of her estate in Dorwinion."

Tauriel nodded, "He is right. The Valar are always offering assistance, though many times we cannot see them. New clothing finds it's way into our rooms the night before a feast day. And the children's play area is always getting new toys."

Lady Galadriel had been walking with Lindir, and she smirked at their confounded expressions. "Have you not asked one of the Valar?"

The amused look she gave them made Tauriel feel a little foolish. "We are... Reluctant... to ask too many questions about where such things come from, we don't want to seem ungrateful, but they have made our lives much more comfortable."

Lindir mused, "The only thing from our home in Rivendell I truly mourn is my sheep wool mattress, but I manage to sleep enough without it."

"Hush, Lindir," Tauriel warned him. "We have plenty of sheep, unless you want to keep some in your rooms with you, please don't wish for more."

The Elf-lord raised an eyebrow at his former assistant. "Is it really as simple as wanting something and getting it?"

"I feel like we have ears listening to all we say, at times, but I'm not sure how they manage to know what we want."

Lord Elrond glanced at something behind them on the path and frowned, but didn't say anything.

"It is time for the mid-day meal," Tauriel told them. "I know where Lady Celebrian is and we can collect her on the way to the dining hall."

"Where did my wife become lost?"

"In everyone's favorite place." They rounded a corner and took a flight of stairs down one level and came to an elaborate wooden gate. Tauriel opened it and let the others enter before her, then she closed the gate behind. The gate opened onto a secluded courtyard busy with small bodies playing happily.

Their missing Hobbits were seated on a padded bench, watching the children play.

Half a dozen large logs were carved into the shapes of animals and sat at just the right height for the children to safely clamber up onto their backs. In a corner, an impressive castle made of wooden blocks was laid out and the children, including the youngest Prince, were knocking sections of the southern walls down with carved Trolls.

Mithrandir was perched on the wing of a carved Dragon nearby, surveying the battle with a small smile on his lips.

Tharaden looked up at his mother's appearance and scowled, "Trolls attacking our castle, Ama."

"I can see that. You need a higher wall, I think. And more archers to shoot them before they get to the city."

The boy pondered his mother's advice for a moment before shrugging and returning to his happy destruction of their creation.

Lady Celebrian appeared with a dark haired toddler on each hip. "Ah, I see you found me," she grinned at her husband.

The Elf-lord returned her smile with a smirk, "Yes, we wondered where you vanished to."

"They needed help getting everyone washed up for the mid-day meal."

"I see."

She set the children back on their feet and they scurried off to their respective mothers. "The parents, or anyone who wants to volunteer, take turns watching over them all and the young people who are not apprenticed help with giving the lessons for the younger ones. I could stay in here all day and just watch them play."

"They won't be this age for long," Lady Galadriel agreed, "Wood-elves are right to devote their time to the little ones." She offered Tauriel a smile, "I regret not spending more time just holding my daughter when she was a babe, but it always seemed there was some crisis which needed my attention."

"I know that feeling well," Tauriel sighed. "We have plenty of children to hold, if they will remain still long enough for you to get a grip on them. We encourage everyone to take some time here to play with the little ones, so the children are familiar with all the names and faces of their kin." She scooped Tharanden up and perched him on her hip. "The meal is simple fare at mid-day, as many are still busy with their appointed tasks. We all still gather for dinner most evenings and sit out under the stars long into the night."

The dining hall was a large open air patio with long wooden tables and benches. There was no designated Head Table. People sat where they pleased and Tauriel enjoyed the chance to converse with someone different at every meal. The table Lord Elrond chose for them was closest to the view of the valley below. He surprised Tauriel and Lindir by asking, "Are you going to build up the area around the docks?"

"What did you have in mind? We really hadn't thought about it as we only have a few small fishing boats," Tauriel admitted, a bit chagrinned. "As you can see from the meal, we have learned to fish with nets and catch sea creatures in traps to eat."

Lindir agreed. "There are Wood-elves who have showed interest in learning to sail in larger ships, though."

Lord Elrond's lips quirked, "I imagine Lord Ulmo is pleased to hear it. This city must have been built by sea-faring Eldar. I can't imagine a more perfect place to build a port. The cove's water is deep enough for ships to dock without needing small boats to ferry everything to the beach. The forest on the other side of this mountain has plenty of timber," he opened the journal Lindir had been showing him and asked to borrow the quill. He dipped the tip into the inkwell and started to scribble.

A few minutes later, Lord Elrond turned the journal around to allow Tauriel and Lindir to see it. "This is what I would do with the forest on the coast."

Tauriel was rendered completely speechless by his drawing.

Lindir's gaped at the paper and then looked to Tauriel, wide eyes glittering with excitement. "It never occurred to me to put talans in the trees along the beach, but they are certainly tall enough for it."

"The mountain shelters us from strong winds and sea storms. Do you think some of our people would want to live on the beach?" Tauriel breathed in wonder. "The area around the beach is under the shelter of the forest."

"There is only one way to find out and that is to ask them," Lady Celebrian told her. "If people show interest, build a few talans to start, like Elord drew in the picture, and have your people sleep there to see if the ocean agrees with them."

Lord Elrond nodded, but his forehead was furrowed in thought. "If someone was able to carve homes on this side of the mountain, it would stand to reason the stone is there to carve on the other side as well," the Elf-lord told them. "The Elvenking's Halls were carved into a mountain. As were the Halls of King Thingol in Doriath."

Tauriel stood up and walked around to the other side of the table, where she bent over and placed a kiss on Lord Elrond's cheek and one on Lady Celebrian's cheek. "Thank you, my Lord. It is good to have you here. In half a day you were able to show us something we failed to see in more than a year. And we walk the beach often. And you, too, my Lady. You will always be welcome here with us."

"And all of our vistors, of course," Lindir told Mithrandir and the Hobbits. "We need to put guest rooms at the top of our list of things finish."

"My father was a sailor," Lord Elrond told her. "We lived in ports for much of my early childhood. The rushing falls of Rivendell always made it seem more like home than places removed from the sounds of moving water. There is a coastal town I must have visited as a child and your bay reminded me of it when we arrived. It brought back pieces of a very old memory. I shall have to see if I can match the image in my head to an actual place."

"I know I would be interested to hear the story," Tauriel told him.

"Another time," Lord Elrond assured her. "We should be returning to the city before the hour becomes too late. I hope we can return soon."

"Of course, my Lord, you should come and stay with us for a while once you have your affairs in order in Valmar."

The Lord and Lady exchanged a look with Lady Galadriel, and she nodded, "We would like that very much."

"Why did we never think of this?" Lindir asked her later, waving the paper he'd ripped from his journal, after their guests returned to the city and they were alone under the stars.

"Because we are not as wise as Lord Elrond," Tauriel told him. "I must admit I was worried he would take one look at our as yet unnamed city and decide he wanted it for himself."

Lindir laughed, "If you saw some of the looks which passed between Lord Elrond and his lovely Lady, you wouldn't have such a fear. I am fairly certain all my Lord wants for the next decade is a nice room somewhere with a large bed and someone to leave food a few times a day outside their door."

Tauriel giggled. "I did see the way his eyes lit up to see Celebrian carrying children in her arms. It was sweet."

"Do you think they are too old to have the fertility of the Wood-elves rub off on them?"

"We are not different from other Eldar, Lindir," she huffed. "There is nothing out of the ordinary about our ability to procreate."

Lindir made a grunt that had come to mean he thought she was wrong, but was too polite or too tired to call her on it. "Did I mention we have two babies coming in the late spring?"

Tauriel hissed. "No. You did not."

"How many guest rooms do you think we will need? If Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian plan to sequester themselves away and make love for the next ten years..."

"They went back to the city. And I thought they planned to travel to Valmar with the Hobbits."

Lindir made another grunt. "They won't be happy there," he muttered.

"Lady Galadriel wants us to come and stay with her in Valmar when Tharanden is a bit older and more amenable to travel."

"You won't be happy there either."

"Then, it is a good thing we will have you here to keep the city going until we return."

"I will be here, of course, but I was thinking we would be wise to have a limit to how long a person can serve on the Council. Ten years at a stretch sounds fair to me. Each decade will have new idea and fresh growth."

Tauriel looked over at him. "That is an interesting idea. It sounds reasonable."

"I can't take credit. Lady Galadriel gave me the idea."

"She did?"

Lindir nodded, "She said too much power for too long darkens a person's soul."

"Is she not the oldest, and most powerful, Elda we know?"

"She is."

"It would probably be wise to heed her advice on such matters, then."

Lindir shrugged, "Maybe she just wants a seat on the Council someday for herself."

"I can't imagine what we have to offer her here. We are forest dwelling Eldar. She is High Elven."

"Peace and quiet, plus lots of babies to cuddle?"

Tauriel pondered the puzzle of Galadriel as she carried Tharanden to their rooms. She couldn't imagine not having the boy. He was a blessing, as much as the twins, and in some ways more. He was a tiny embodiment of Legolas, as though his soul had come from someone old and wise.


	21. Legolas 7

"Legolas?"

The Woodland Prince took his dear friend's frail hand in his. "I'm here, mellon nín."

King Elessar turned the watery blue eyes of a very old man on him. "Boe i 'waen. Le athae."

It wouldn't be long, and Elessar would set off on his journey to the Halls of his Fathers. The one place Legolas could not follow his dear friend.

"Alámenë. Agoreg vae, Melda tár. "

"Too long I've kept you from your wife," King Elessar told him. "Your children. Ánin apsenë."

Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat. "There is... nothing to forgive."

The words echoed the ones they exchanged at Helm's Deep, so long ago, when Legolas had been certain they were all going to die, only this time it was Aragorn's need to ask for forgiveness and clear his conscience before the end came.

"Tell Tauriel I'm sorry," Elessar insisted.

"I will tell her, but if she bears a grudge for the time I have been away, I am to blame for it, not you."

"Your ship, is it ready to sail?"

Legolas smiled, and nodded, "It is."

"Will you... take Amariel with you? Please? She will be lost without her mother and I. Lord Elrond will have a piece of Arwen's heart to keep forever. Best I could do. Selfish of me, but I love my wife..."

A tear slipped down Legolas' cheek and fell the back of Aragorn's hand where it was resting on his chest. "Of course, I will take your child to her kin."

"Wish we could go, too."

This made the Prince smile, "Who is to say you cannot in some fashion? You are of the line of Elros, if only distantly. Arwen is the child of Elrond Half-elven. None know what becomes of the souls of those who are half Elven. It is my hope we will see you, again."

"It is a good hope." The King was fading, his breathing labored, noisy in the otherwise still room.

"Life will be dull without your messes to clean up," Legolas teased him.

Elessar smiled the smile which reminded Legolas of their earliest days together in Rivendell. "I hope you have to spend forever in Aman cleaning up your own messes and not your children's."

Legolas inhaled sharply. "Was that meant as a blessing or a curse?"

"Blessing, of course."

Frowning in doubt, Legolas let it stand, unchallenged. "I haven't convinced the second most stubborn King in Middle Earth to sail West, yet."

Elessar's eyebrow raised, just a fraction. "I won."

"You did. For all eternity, King Elessar will hold the title of most stubborn King I have ever had the misfortune of serving."

"Thranduil isn't going to stay here without you," Aragorn assured him.

Legolas nodded, "I'm counting on it. Why do you think I have kept my visits to the Elvenking's Halls brief over the last century?"

Aragorn coughed, and in a hoarse whisper he replied, "Eryn Lasgalen hasn't been your home since Tauriel left. Your home is wherever your family has settled."

"Yes."

"Go," he told Legolas. "My last command to you, Gwador..."

Legolas had worked hard not to show his best friend how deeply he was already grieving the loss of him, but when the King called him 'brother' the Prince broke down and wept in earnest.

"Gonna miss you."

"I wager I will miss you longer than you miss me."

"Forever."

Legolas' lips quirked, "If you do not stop intentionally trying to make me shed tears over you, I swear I will convince Tauriel to have more children, just so I can name them all in your honor."

The King laughed, and his eyes sparkled, but he changed the subject. "I hope you do not get wave sickness."

"How do you know I don't plan to be too intoxicated to get ocean sickness? I am stopping at the Woodland Realm on my way down the Anduin, and I plan to liberate all the barrels of Dorwinion from my father's wine cellar."

Aragorn nodded, "Sound plan."

"Gimli can have a turn holding the bucket beside my head, I've done it for him often enough."

"Not sorry I will miss that."

Legolas smirked at him. "I also held a bucket for you when you insisted on being at Arwen's bedside when Amariel was born. After you fainted, if I remember the day correctly."

"Kings don't faint," Aragorn grumbled.

"I shall tell my children, and my children's children, of mighty King Elessar and how he swooned like a maiden at the sight of his youngest daughter being born into the world."

The King bared his teeth at Legolas. "I will haunt you."

Legolas grinned, "I look forward to seeing you try."

"So tired. Galu, Legolas."

"Ollo vae, Elessar." He patted Aragorn on the shoulder one last time, pressed a kiss to the grey hair at his temple, and left Arwen to spend the final moments of King Elessar's life alone with her husband.

"King Elessar is dead, my Lord," Legolas told his father. "Arwen chose to follow him into what lay beyond."

Thranduil nodded, "He made a fine King. I told you there was greatness in him."

"Yes," Legolas nodded, "There was."

"Who have you brought with you to my Halls?"

Legolas smiled at Gimli, who needed no introduction, and took Amariel's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze because she looked nervous. "This is Amariel, youngest daughter of Queen Arwen and King Elessar. The Princess is half-Elven and decided long ago to be counted among the Eldar. I am taking her to live with Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel in Valinor."

This brought an eyebrow raise of surprise from Thranduil. "So you are sailing West?"

"My heart is dark with mourning my lost brother-in-arms, my Lord, and my every thought is of holding Tauriel and my children."

The King took the curved steps down to the base of his throne two at a time, and stopped before his son to study Legolas' face. The color drained from his face as he confirmed,"You are indeed fading, Legolas. You must go."

Legolas offered his father a wan smile, "I promised Tauriel..."

Thranduil rolled his eyes, waving a hand impatiently. "Yes, yes. I know what you promised Tauriel and I have spent the last four decades drawing up plans with Lord Celeborn to relocate all the Eldar we can gather. Your wife will get the reunion she is so adamant about. Now, will you go?"

The Prince nodded, "But, I'm taking as many barrels of Dorwinion as you can spare, in case Tauriel is mad at me."

"I will give you as many as your ship can hold. Who knows what they consider passable wine in Valinor these days?"

"Hîr vuin," Legolas started, but couldn't get the words out. "Ada."

"It is time. Go, Ionneg. I'll not lose you, as I lost your mother. I will not be more than five years behind you. Celeborn will herd the stragglers, bound hand and foot, if need be."

Legolas couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image that presented. "I'm sure they will thank him... Eventually."

"Do you have room aboard your ship for my surveyors and the Master Builders and Masons?"

"My ship is large enough to hold a hundred passengers and crew, and I have only half that many at present."

Thranduil nodded, "Perfect." He motioned to one of his people with the wave of a hand, "Tell the survey parties they will be leaving as soon as they are packed. I want Legolas' ship stocked with every supply it can hold, including our latest shipment of barrels from Dorwinion, and anything else he feels might be beneficial."

Legolas thought of something, a thing Tauriel said in one of their brief respites together in the World of Dreams. "Will you be angry if some of your Woodland Elves find they are called to follow the ways of the Falmari and sail the oceans?"

"Why would I be angry with my Elves learning to sail? Aman is an island. Sailing would give us an advantage in trade."

"Are we going to trade?"

"I do not believe your wife is going to give me a choice in the matter," King Thranduil sighed.

"Le fael."

"You have always served your King and the Woodland Realm well, Legolas. " This was something he rarely told Legolas, and until the words were spoken the Prince hadn't realized how much he need to here his father say them. "I expect no less from you in Aman."

Legolas nodded his understanding. "Tolo, govano ven, Hîr vuin."

Thranduil smiled. "Soon. I think we are ready for an adventure."

Boe i 'waen. Le athae. - I must go. Thank you.

Alámenë - Go with our blessings

Agoreg vae, Melda tár. - You did well, Beloved King

Ánin apsenë - Forgive me

Galu - Goodbye, good luck

Ollo vae - Sweet dreams, sleep well

Hîr vuin - my lord

Ionneg - my son

Le fael - You are generous

Tolo, govano ven - Come, join us.


	22. Tauriel 11

Tauriel opened the wardrobe and found the contents not at all as she left them the night before. "Eryniel?" she called to her daughter in the next room, "Did you not see me place my least favorite dress in the wardrobe before I turned in?" She shut the doors and opened them, again, but the dress she wanted did not return. With a sigh of disgust, she closed the doors harder than was strictly necessary and turned her back on it.

The golden haired Woodland Princess appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Ama. I brought it from the laundress myself with my dresses."

"Look," Tauriel growled, waving a frustrated hand in the direction of the traitorous piece of furniture which ate her dress. She expected this sort of nonsense at home, but they were hours down the coast at the new harbor city they built at the northern border of Avathar.

Her daughter dutifully opened the doors and gave an adorable squeak of surprise which was quickly followed by a gushing, "Oh, they are beautiful! But, three new dresses in one night? Have we forgotten a feast day or something?"

"I do not know."

The elleth looked over at her mother and grumbled, "This is unfair. We used to share dresses until your hems became too short for me."

"I guess they are all mine," Tauriel smirked. "I also wonder why I need three and what purpose hiding my sturdy work attire serves. I cannot wear any of these to inspect the construction progress at the southern end of the docks. I will be filthy in less than an hour."

"Someone doesn't want you to get dirty today."

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"You should wear the pale green one with the gold embroidery. I am truly envious of that one."

Tauriel hugged her, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I will wear it today and I'm sure we can let the hem out if you really want it after that."

"I wonder if I got a new dress..." She darted back into her room and moments later let out a whoop of joy. She came back into Tauriel's room frowning, "I only have one new dress."

"Greedy child," Tauriel chastised her, but it was half-hearted. "We should dress and break our fast before your brothers devour everything on the table."

One of the workers, Tauriel did not know his name but she knew his face, entered the Pavilion tent where Tauriel was examining the latest changes to the plans, "My Lady," he interrupted her work with a pained expression, "I am sorry to disturb you, but there is a ship which has docked."

Tauriel blinked up at him, not sure she heard him correctly. "A ship docked? The docks are not even completed. There are no storage facilities or shops, yet. Why are they here?"

His pained look intensified. "The Captain asked to speak with you, my Lady."

"This is Lindir's project. I know he was down at the docks earlier..."

"The Captain... he was quite... insistent. He would speak with you, my Lady."

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Tauriel straightened up and followed him out of the tent and down the newly paved cobblestone path to the docks.

A small crowd gathered along the stone sea-wall to see the port's first arriving ship.

The sleek design of the vessel and colors it flew were not ones Tauriel recognized, but she in no way claimed knowledge of all the ships which sailed the seas around Aman.

A tall figure in a long deep blue cloak, his face obscured by the hood, turned to meet them as they approached. He lowered the hood and Tauriel barely had time to whisper his name in disbelief before Legolas was lifting her into the air and kissing her. He spun her around several times as they kissed, his arms crushing tight around her lower back.

"How are you here?" Tauriel moaned against his lips.

Legolas smirked at her and kissed her, again. When their lips parted, he said, "I sailed."

"Someone would have warned me," she told him. "Lord Ulmo... One of the other Valar. Surely, someone would say something to me. They like me."

"I asked them not to," Legolas confessed. "I wanted my arrival to be a surprise."

Tauriel's eyes narrowed at her husband, and she huffed, "I am certainly surprised." This time, she fisted her hands in the collar of his cloak and kissed him.

Legolas pressed kisses to her brow and cheeks and chin, before reclaiming her mouth.

"You can put me down, now," Tauriel told him, completely breathless and rumpled.

"Have you always been this tiny, wife?" he teased her.

Her response was a light, playful kick on one of his shins with her soft slipper, "Release me, my Lord, people are watching your shameful lack of propriety."

"I do not believe I want to," Legolas told her. "I'm not entirely certain you will not turn into fog and disappear if I release you."

"Oh no, if you are really here in the flesh, it is I who am not letting you go. Not again."

It was his sigh into her hair that proved to her Legolas was indeed real. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and clung to him, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Never again. Never ever again." It was a chant she repeated over and over.

"When are they going to stop that?" a voice grumbled somewhere behind them.

"It took Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian years..." Eryniel told her younger brother.

The boy made a choking sound of disgust, as only boys can. "It's revolting," Tharanden concluded, waving a hand at his kissing parents.

His brother and sister laughed at his pronouncement.

"It will not always be so, little brother. Someday you will want to press your lips to those of a fair elleth and I will remind you of this day," Legoliôn pledged.

Eventually, Legolas and Tauriel parted and turned to look at the faces around them. Tauriel smiled as Legolas wrapped his arms around Eryniel and hugged her. He had a harder time with his son, who was a head taller than he, but Legolas managed to hug him around the ribs.

His eyes scanned the faces around them, looking for his other son.

"Ada?"

Legolas looked down, and it was then that he saw Tharanden for the first time. His eyes widened in shock and it broke Tauriel's heart to see his long legs folded under him as he sank to his knees on the cobblestones before the boy. "Tauriel?"

"Yes, Legolas, this is our baby. This is Tharanden."

He reached out a hand to touch the boy's cheek, fingers barely making contact with skin, as if he wasn't sure the boy wouldn't bolt at the first opportunity. "Tharanden."

"Yes, Ada," the boy who looked so much like him nodded.

Legolas threw his arms around the boy's shoulders and pulled him to his chest in a hug. When he was able to form words again, he whispered, "Ú-chenion. I've been away for so long... I was expecting an ellon grown, your youth long behind you, but you are still a boy, yet. How is this possible?"

"Time moves more slowly here, because Aman is set apart from Middle Earth by the magic of the Valar," Tauriel struggled to explain.

"Díheno nin, Tharanden. For being away so long from you when you needed your father most," Legolas told his son. "The Valar are merciful, but I have still missed too much of your life."

The boy frowned, "Lord Elrond says you represented all of the Eldar in the Fellowship of the Ring, and fought bravely in many great and terrible battles. You helped destroy Sauron and save all of Arda from terrible evil. And Lady Galadriel says you helped rebuild the cities of Men and served as most trusted advisor to the new King of Men who is your beloved friend and near brother." The boy's voice was full of awe and pride.

Legolas was stunned to find his son knew so much of what kept him away. "All of that is true."

"It is good you are here, now. I have wanted to meet you," Tharanden told him, solemnly. "Everyone says I look like you."

Eyes brimming with tears, Legolas nodded, "You do." He hugged the boy, again. "By the moon and stars, you really do."

Tauriel lost what was left of her composure and started to weep openly with joy and relief and too many other emotions for them all to be named.

Legolas gave the twins each another hug when Tharanden squirmed to get loose from his embrace. "How old are you, now?" he asked them.

"We are eighty and three, Ada."

Legolas did the math and turned to frown at Tauriel, "Thirty three years? I was gone..."

She bit her lower lip, quickly nodding, "Too long, but it hardly matters, now. You are with us at last."

They shared a meaningful look. There was a time and a place for husband and wife to discuss the one hundred and twenty five years he lived apart from them in Middle Earth, and they would.

Tauriel noticed the Dwarf because of the bright red and silver of his hair. "Gimli, son of Gloin?" she asked, blinking in disbelief. "How do you come to be so far from the Lonely Mountain, son of Durin?"

"By the grace of Mahal, my Lady," the Dwarf told her. " I couldn't let the Elf go off on an adventure without me. He'd get into trouble on his own."

Tauriel surprised him with a hug. "Thank you, Master Gimli, for keeping my husband safe in my stead. I could ask for no better companion to watch his back. You are truly a Dwarf of much courage and honor. You do the line of Durin proud."

"We looked after each other's backs, my Lady," Gimli blustered, his cheeks flushed.

She nodded. "You are welcome in our home, and in all the new lands of the Woodland elves here in Aman, as we would welcome any kinsman, for family is what you are to us."

Others exited Legolas' ship while they were occupied, and the walkway was clogged with bodies. Tauriel led them away from the docks and into main avenue of the city proper, which was nearly completed and very close to having it's first occupants.

Many of the Wood-elves came forward to offer the Prince welcome and greetings.

"Well met, Lady Tauriel," one of the sons of Lord Elrond greeted her.

"Welcome to the mostly finished port of the Woodland elves," she returned with a smile. "Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian are currently in Eryn Essë, our settlement a few hours north of here. Lady Celebrian is a member of the governing Council there."

The twins looked at each other and shared a puzzled look. "Our mother is on a Council?"

Tauriel grinned, nodding, "For the last three years, and she is a force to be reckoned with. We rotate Council members every decade, so no one person is burdened for too long. Either of you are more than welcome to try your hand at it."

It was only then Tauriel noticed the black haired elleth with them. "Who is this you've brought with you, Elladan? Though, I think I can guess for I see much of both Aragorn and Arwen in her face."

"This is Amariel, youngest daughter of our sister and King Elessar." He put a protective arm around her shoulders, "Both are gone and we've brought her here to live with us. Sharing the burden of grief, I've found, lessens the pain of it more quickly."

It broke Tauriel's heart, and all she could do was nod, as that was her experience as well. "Well met, Lady Amariel. You will find there are many young people among our Woodland Eldar. My own twins are near to your age, and if there is anything you need, we would be happy to see to it until you are delivered safely to Lord Elrond. He has missed his children greatly since coming here, and having you here is just what he needs. He has volunteered his time to instruct our young people in basic healing and the histories of the First Age. You are welcome to join the lessons."

As they continued their walk, with quite a huge procession following in their wake, to the main square, Legolas admired the city. "You told Elladan your settlement is north of here?"

"Yes. It was all Lindir's idea to build a port city here in this wide bay, and his hard work which has seen it nearly complete in less than two decades. Of course, ships would come with more of our people eventually, so it seemed logical once we realized the area we colonized first would never support everyone from the Woodland realm. They will arrive here, as you did, and use this city as a staging area for people and goods. When the King decides where he wants to settle and build his new Halls, this will be our chief fishing and trade port."

Legolas smiled wickedly at her assumption, "The King sends his regards. And he sent supplies and his survey teams and Master-Builders."

Tauriel let out a whoop of joy, and then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I knew he would come," she gloated.

"Of course, he would."

"Are you hungry?"

Legolas shook his head, "We ate about two hours ago. What I could use is a hot bath..."

Her eyes darkened and she lowered her voice, "So could I."

"A nap would be nice, too."

"I have a private bath, and a large bed, in my room."

He winced, "I wish we could just slip away."

"You can," Lindir told him, appearing out of nowhere, as he always managed to do. "I will see to everyone. Tharanden and the twins can stay the night with me. I doubt anyone will sleep much tonight. And Lady Tauriel has more than earned this reunion."

They looked at each other and smiled. Before anyone noticed, they disappeared into the crowd.

Ú-chenion - I do not understand.

Díheno nin - Forgive me.


	23. Thranduil 4

King Thranduil studied the city as his ship entered the wide harbor nestled into the surrounding forest. The sea-wall and every roof were decorated with colorful flags which fluttered in the breeze to celebrate his arrival in Aman. Eldar lined the streets and balconies to watch his ship make port. Archers and soldiers wore their highly polished golden armor, while the people dressed in clothing with the green hues matching the trees of the forest.

Was this where Tauriel had been spending her time?

He often wondered if once Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond arrived Tauriel would turn to them for guidance, if not outright leadership, but this port was not marked by the people of the Golden Woods or Rivendell. The banners over the city were entirely Thranduil's own.

Carving a seaport for the Woodland Elves out of wild, virgin forest land was a massive undertaking to have completed in even a century's time, but if anyone could surprise him with such a feat, it was Tauriel.

Far from a punishment, her years in exile taught her more than any book lessons could, and the solitude made her confident in herself and her choices.

What had a journey such as this done for her? Would he find a complete stranger where the child fostered in his court now stood?

Cheers erupted from the gathered spectators as soon as his boots hit the wooden boards. He glanced up at them and nodded regally to his people.

A group approached him, Legolas and Tauriel leading them alongside a dark haired individual Thranduil did not recognize. When they reached him, Legolas and Tauriel went to one knee at Thranduil's feet, and all those behind them followed suit until the only person standing was King Thranduil.

The first to rise was the stranger, and he greeted Thranduil formally, "Mae g'ovannen, Lord Thranduil. Gi nathlam hi." His behavior told Thranduil he was the master of this city, before he confirmed it by adding, "I am Lindir, and I've had the honor of preparing the city for your arrival."

Thranduil nodded, "Le athae." He gestured for Legolas and Tauriel to rise, as well. "How does this city come to be under my banner? A port this far south was not listed on the map Lord Ulmo gave me a few hours ago."

"Our people built this city, my Lord," Tauriel explained. "We were beyond fortunate to meet up with Lindir in the Grey Havens. His training and experience in Rivendell with Lord Elrond proved valuable beyond measure. He volunteered to lead the building efforts, and since the building and stone-work was completed, he has been readying the homes and Halls for the arrival of our people."

"When we met him, Lindir was an overworked apprentice," Legolas told the King with a grin. "I think he found Tauriel a more demanding taskmaster than any Elf-Lord."

The King looked from Legolas to Tauriel, and she smirked, "It is wise to plan for the future, but the credit for building the belongs to Lindir in all things."

The Elda who greeted him threw Tauriel an uncomfortable look, and his cheeks flushed pink under Thranduil's scrutiny. "Tauriel is much too modest, my Lord."

Legolas added, "They had been building for nearly two decades, and the construction was all but finished, when I arrived."

Thranduil considered this, impressed in spite of himself, "The High King mentioned only thirty six years have passed since your arrival. It appears you put every year to good use."

"I am pleased with your gift," he told his people in a raised voice to carry on the breeze. "I've brought wine and gifts from your kin who have missed you greatly. Tonight, we shall celebrate your achievements." A collective sigh of relief from the crowd, and then they stood and gave another rousing cheer for their King's arrival.

"Would you like a tour, my Lord?" Tauriel asked him.

"Yes. I think I would. Tell me something," the King directed at Lindir, "Does this city have a name?"

Lindir shook his head, "No official name, my Lord, but Tauriel and I thought to call the city... Laiqualondë."

"Green Harbor," Thranduil translated, considering. "More precisely, the Harbor of the Green-elves."

Tauriel rescued Lindir, "The city is yours to decide what you will have it called, my Lord. We waited for you to come in person and make a final decision."

"Laiqualondë is an excellent name for this impressive port. I see no reason why it should not be called thus," Thranduil told them, and some of the tension eased in Lindir's shoulders.

His nervousness amused Thranduil, and he had a feeling he was going to enjoy putting Elrond's former apprentice through his standard tests of trustworthiness.

Legolas must have seen the gleam in his father's eye, because he stepped slightly between Lindir and the King. "Lindir has been an excellent steward, my Lord, and everything is in order for you and your Court to settle here and make this your home until your Halls are built."

Thranduil tilted his head, catching the implication that Legolas and Tauriel would be elsewhere. "You do not live here?"

"This is the third settlement of the Woodland elves," Lindir rushed to explain. "The largest of the three, to be sure, but you will find a thriving fishing village and a mountain city in the forest a short journey north of here where most of your Woodland elves settled decades ago. Only the workers and artisans are residing here, now, and they will soon return to their homes."

"Three cities." Thranduil repeated, finding himself at a loss for words.

"We started our lives in Aman in a place we call Eryn Essë," Tauriel explained. "The bay was not large enough for more than a few small fishing vessels, so this land selected as home for our main port."

The twins finally approached Thranduil as Tauriel led them down the pier to the start of the cobblestone market area. They bowed to their grandfather. "Welcome to Aman, my Lord. It is good that you have come," Eryniel said, with the bright smile the King remembered well.

Legoliôn was quick to agree, "Father said you would not be long in sailing."

A pale haired boy hesitated before the King, green eyes intensely curious, but at the same time wary. When he said nothing, Thranduil prompted him gently, "Who are you, boy?"

"I am Tharanden, my Lord, second son of Legolas Thranduilion. Someday, I will be a great archer and warrior like my father, and I will serve my King with honor, as he does," Tharanden stated, quite boldly.

This made the corners of Thranduil's lips turn up, an expression of amusement he noted was shared by the boy's parents. "I see. Come here and let me look at you."

The King examined his thirty-five year old grandson from boots to pale hair in braids at his temples like his father. His youngest grandchild showed remarkable patience and a calm which he held fast to even in the face of meeting the imposing figure of the King for the first time.

"I have many legions of archers and warriors who serve me," Thranduil told him. "Precious few have the natural born skill shown by your father when it comes to handling a bow."

Tharanden was still young enough to be considered a child. Though all too soon, Thranduil knew, his grandson would follow his siblings and begin the climb up the slope to maturity. "With hard work, you may yet prove a great archer, indeed, and you would do well to follow the examples of both your parents in their service to me and the people of the Woodland Realm."

"Still... do you know what I should like more than more guards and warriors in this new land, boy?" King Thranduil pulled himself up to this full height and straightened his shoulders. "It would not be an easy position to fill, and it is much less exciting than hunting giant spiders or slaying Orcs, but a few others have found it rewarding enough."

Tharanden swallowed hard, grimacing just a little.

The King continued, "I have arrived in Aman today to find my grandson Legoliôn grown nearly to adulthood, and far too serious for someone not yet one century old. Little Eryniel has blossomed into a Lady to rival the most beautiful in all of Arda. When they left, I missed the chaos they wrought within my Halls. I find I have great need of a new grandchild to add to my family, perhaps one with pale hair who brings to mind my son Legolas when he was a boy." His fingers lightly brushed one of the silver locks of the boy's hair. "What do you have to say for yourself, Tharanden? Will you take up the discarded mantle of your older siblings and continue the youthful laughter and troublemaking which I have so missed since they departed?"

Tharanden blinked in surprise at the request, and then he grinned, "Yes, my Lord."

Thranduil saw the first glimpses of Tauriel in the boy's eager smile and felt his eyes burning with the weight of his emotions, the greatest of which was joy at being reunited with his family, and he quickly covered his loss of composure by pulling the boy into his arms and embracing him.

A sniffle from Tauriel drew his attention, and he sighed, "Now, I suppose I will be forced to hug everyone to be considered fair." He did just that, starting with the twins. When he came to Tauriel, he paused to press a kiss to her brow. "I have given you all you asked of me, Daughter of the Forest. This city will be the landing point of many ships filled with our people in the next decade, but I hope you do not think this means you will get your way in all things, from now on, for I am still very much the King."

"Of course, my Lord," Tauriel responded, glowing with pure elation. "I would never dream of expecting to get my way in 'all' things."

"Good. I believe we have an understanding. Now, why don't you show me all you have accomplished during your decades in Aman beyond giving me a handsome, well mannered namesake to go with my twins."

Legolas coughed into his hand to hide a chuckle, and Thranduil gave him a quelling look. "You and Tauriel do plan to give me even more grandchildren in the future, do you not?" The pair looked at each other and raised their eyebrows in surprise. The smirks that followed were enough of a confirmation for Thranduil. "I look forward to them, so do not keep me waiting too long."

As pleased as Thranduil was with Laiqualondë, he felt instantly why Eryn Ess was the place Legolas and Tauriel considered their home in Aman. They built a Royal Suite for their King in both cities, and Thranduil was appreciative for the freedom of movement it offered him. He meant it when he told Tharanden he missed them.

Two tall forms huddled together by the fire, enjoying the night air and the stars, and it was an unusual setting for such a somber conversation which is what drew Thranduil's attention. "Are you in love with my sister?" His grandson queried of Lindir.

The dark haired Elda sighed, "I am, yes."

"How do you know?"

Thranduil continued to eavesdrop, as he was interested in the answer to that particular question, as well.

"When your sister is far away, I feel diminished by her absence. Like cloudy day as opposed to a clear blue one, I miss her sunshine." A few moments later, he added, "I don't think she sees just how deep my feelings for her run. That is a good thing. I don't want her to feel pressured to return my feelings. Eryniel is a Princess and she will have her choice of all the ellyn in Aman when she comes of age. It is possible she will devote herself to her healing studies and have few thoughts of marriage for a thousand years or more. Why do you ask, Legoliôn? I hope you know you do not need to protect your sister from me. I have no intention of making my feelings clear until she is much, much older."

He skillfully turned the question back on the younger Elda and Legoliôn hunched his broad shoulders as he did when he was worried about something, as if making himself less imposing would also make his worries smaller. "Amariel is a Princess, too."

"Yes, of course, she is. Being half-elven doesn't change her status among the Eldar. As a grandchild of both Lords Elrond and Celeborn, many will see a marriage to Amariel as an astute political move."

"I wouldn't marry for political alliances," the copper-haired Prince pronounced, firmly. "When someone marries, it should be for love."

Lindir nodded, "A good attitude to have, and one sure to facilitate a happy union."

The King smirked at Lindir's choice of words, and the desired effect they had on his grandson, drawing the feelings he didn't want to discuss out into the open.

"You loved Amariel's mother... didn't you?"

"Yes, mellon, I loved Arwen very much, but sometimes love cannot be returned and the person you think would be your ideal match gives their heart to someone else."

The Prince nodded, "Or the one you love dies, as with my mother and her Dwarf Prince."

"Love can be painful, but I don't believe, as some do, we are only meant to find love once in our lives. Such a limit on joy and contentment would be very sad indeed."

Thranduil agreed.

He left them to stargazing and discussing ellith, and the King was surprised to stumble upon Lady Galadriel further down the long balcony, also enjoying the stars. Though, to be fair, Thranduil had already encountered an aging Dwarf and a pair of chatty middle aged Hobbits in Eryn Essë, so Galadriel sharing their preference for a quiet life in the forest should not have been a stretch of his imagination.

"This forest radiates calm," he told her.

"It does," Galadriel agreed. "The bustle and crowds of city life rarely suit my people... or yours."

This was the first time he had seen her since his arrival yesterday. "Do you live here, as well?"

Galadriel smiled and lowered her lashes, "No, though I visit in the spring and summer each year. Celebrian and Elrond have chosen to live in Eryn Essë, at least for this decade. They are drawn to your abundance of young people. It is one of their regrets they did not beget another child, or two."

"Silvan elves do not hold with the belief of limiting the number of children in a family to one or two."

This made her eyes crinkle at the corners with amusement, "The difference has been noticed, and I think you will find the Eldar of Aman are ripe for change, especially in this. It was for the best most of those who travelled with Tauriel were young married couples and those too young to marry."

The statement puzzled Thranduil and he told her as much, to which she chuckled, "You'll see." It was a cryptic response, but he had come to expect nothing less from Lady Galadriel.

"Tell me about this Lindir who built me three cities and loves my granddaughter."

The High Elven lady gave him a dramatic sigh, "Lindir didn't build the cities because he loves Eryniel. He built them because he has come to feel at home with the Woodland elves and shares the uncomplicated joy they find in all the things others take for granted." To this, and in defense of Lindir, she added, "Elrond was dismayed when we arrived at the defection of his most treasured student to the cause of our intrepid Woodland cousins."

"Defection, is it?" The word implied Lindir intended to stay. That was something Thranduil would need to consider moving forward.

"Absolutely. And now Lindir has had his heart captured by a lovely Woodland Princess, and Elrond cannot hope to persuade his prodigy to the drudgery of life as a humble acolyte. Still, we are proud of the leader he has become."

Thranduil nodded, "Everyone from Legolas to a group of my former guards, of whom many seem determined to take up lives of fishing and sailing, sing Lindir's praises. They trust him and value his leadership in this Council he and Tauriel created." He held a small amount of disdain for the idea of a Council, but the King could not deny their successes, the lack of strife and the idea of a life with the tiresome Court intrigues held great appeal.

This was something he would ponder.

"Different points of view are important, especially when the situation requires growth and evolution," Galadriel said. "You are going to need to construct Halls for yourself, and may find it a relief to leave things as they are in the cities until you can give them more of your time and attention."

"Celeborn and I discussed plans for sharing the lands of Avathar," he told her. "And your husband asked me to pass a message on to you."

Galadriel smirked, "I imagine he did."

"Celeborn misses you."

Her smile made Thranduil reevaluate some of the assumptions he had regarding their relationship. He could see the longing in her eyes as she said, "As I miss him, as well."

"He'll be along shortly. We were having some trouble convincing the people of East Lorien to leave their new homes."

"I shall find ways to content myself until then."

Thranduil nodded, then asked, "Are you helping Legoliôn with his gift of Sight? My wife's kin carried the gift strongly in their blood."

"We speak of him coming to Valmar, for a time, to learn from me. He has shown fair amount of healing ability, as well. Not as strongly as Eryniel, but he will find training of use to him."

Thranduil doubted Tauriel would welcome Lady Galadriel spiriting away both her twins for fostering and education in Valmar. She only just put her family back together. "Will you ask to take them both?"

"Eryniel is a great beauty. There is no need for her to be subjected to the ways of Court life until she is older and less likely to be hurt by some careless word or deed. Elrond is working with her on her healing skills, now, and he will continue until Legolas and Tauriel think their daughter is emotionally matured enough to become the object of much attention, wanted or unwanted." As an afterthought, Galadriel added, "If we are speaking candidly, Eryniel could make many worse matches than Lindir. His heart is kind and his manner gentle. He showed little interest in swords or bows as a youngster, having witnessed his parents die in war, but his keen intellect made him stand apart from the others as one who could follow Elrond as Lord of a city such as Rivendell."

"I see. And as we are speaking candidly, one leader to another, you arrived in Aman shortly after my people, so you are the best one to give me insights into how Tauriel faired in the task I set for her. I told her she had my blessing to make herself a Queen in her own right, and yet she did not even name herself as the leader."

Galadriel glanced at him and raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Tauriel needs no crown for people to follow her. She has the knack of inspiring others, drawing out the best in them and helping that potential manifest all great leaders find and cultivate within themselves. The best thing you could have done for her was to let her leave your Halls and find her own way after her heart was broken."

"You think I did the right thing banishing her?" He had a hard time believing Lady Galadriel approved of his harsh methods.

Had the High Elven lady not given Tauriel a wedding dress when she sent her off to Rivendell to seek a reunion with Legolas, even having guessed Thranduil would never approve of the match?

"We both know you never really let your fledgling get very far from your nest."

There was an underlying meaning to her words that Thranduil caught, and he winced inwardly at being caught out. "Sometimes, I wonder if she could have been mine. A part of Tauriel loved me."

Galadriel patted his shoulder, a gesture of sympathy for paths she knew he could not walk, "That part of her does yet love you, but it would never be enough, her love for Legolas eclipses all else, leaving your part of her heart in shadow. Content yourself to see her and your son happily reunited and whole once more."

"The twins... Tharanden... They could have been mine." Too much of him ached for more children of his own, and now he found others like Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian plagued with a similiar longing.

"No. They would not be the precious gems they are, if you were their father, and such a precarious match would cost you the love of your firstborn in the bargain. Your grandchildren need Legolas as their sire and you as their King." At his crestfallen expression, Galadriel lifted his chin, "You are not too old find a suitable wife in Aman to give you another child."

The very idea gave Thranduil pause. Had she really just suggested he search for a wife? "I do not think..."

Galadriel laughed, like the happy chiming of bells in the breeze. She read him easily, "You will not have to look for High Elven ellith who want children. They are going to descend on your new Woodland Realm in sweetly scent, highly polished legions to lay claim to all your unmarried males. If I were you, I would make my permanent Halls someplace remote, difficult to reach."

"I should have remained in Middle Earth," Thranduil grumbled.

"I imagine Tauriel and Legolas will hide you," Galadriel teased him. "Should drastic measures become necessary."

The idea of being pursued sent a chill through the normally stoic King, but he could not tell if it was dread or excitement.

"My grandson has taken an interest in Arwen's daughter."

Galadriel sighed, "Sometimes it doesn't take long. One can only hope it takes Elrond and his sons a while longer to see it for themselves. Neither of them are grown to the age of consent."

Thranduil told her, "Plans can be drawn anywhere. The first ships are months from arriving, yet. I think I'll stay for a while and soak in the quiet here."

"As you should."

Galadriel took his hand in hers and they walked under the stars, discussing the past, present and futures of their respective peoples.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

The survey crew led King Thranduil through a narrow pass between two snow capped peaks of the southern Pelóri range and into the wild forest beyond which stretched unbroken and untamed down to the western coast of Aman.

This was where they wanted their King to build his new Halls. Hyarmentir was but one of the tall mountains further south in the spine raised to protect Valinor from invaders. Now, they would offer Thranduil's kingdom natural protection from the rare coastal storms in the East.

Thranduil liked the way a branch in the Mountains of Defense stretched west to create a nearly isolated wedge of land separate from Valinor, Eldamar and Avathar, but for a small strip of land along the coast.

Yes, he nodded to himself, this is a place he could work with, shape to suit the needs of the Woodland elves. "Did you scout the western coast for natural harbors?" Thranduil asked the leader of the survey team.

A harbor city, to match the one Tauriel built in northern Avathar, would serve them well.

"We did, my Lord. There is such a place a short distance further south."

"Excellent."

Thranduil's other concern was the receptiveness of the forest itself to having large numbers of his Elves moving about under the shelter of the green canopy. He approached a stand of trees and placed a hand on the bark of a massive trunk. A smile formed, briefly, as he felt the tree respond to his magical query by trembling like an eager virgin after the wedding feast. He repeated the touch on a few other varieties of trees, and found them equally responsive to his magical caress.

The forest welcomed his people to dwell within its embrace, but to his surprise, Thranduil discovered his touch was not so well received by the stone of the mountains. The very ground itself had a strange, uncomfortable vibration to the energy. Thranduil picked up a large stone and hurled it at the mountainside to his left in irritation.

"This area is an excellent choice for a new Woodland Realm," Aulë assured him, appearing out of nowhere at the edge of the trees to his right.

Thranduil was not so sure and his brows drew down in concern. "I don't feel the firmament beneath my feet to be as welcoming as the living things of this land. It is as if they are at odds."

Aulë smiled sheepishly, and looked a little guilty. "It is not the earth which is unhappy with your presence, but those who dwell beneath it."

The Kings eyes widened at the revelation. "Do you speak of Dwarves? In Aman?" His voice was breathy with disbelief.

"My Halls are on the other side of this branch in the Pelóri, they are deep under the very tallest mountain. The soul of my Dwarves dwell in that place, and in my Halls they can take physical form. I put them to work, for laboring with their hands and creating things from the Earth is what makes them happy and heals their damaged souls." He backtracked to correct himself, "Most of them are happy. I have a few who prefer to exist outside of my Halls as pure spirit."

Ghosts.

Thranduil winced.

"The forest is haunted?"

"No, not this particular stretch of land. A few of the more stubborn of my Dwarves are aware you are here and it is merely their distant grumbling you feel. This place is yours, if you want it, Thranduil. My children will learn to adjust to life with you as a neighbor."

It would figured he would find a place in Aman and find it teeming with Dwarf ghosts who held a grudge against him.

"Is Lady Tauriel with your party?" Aulë asked, deceptively casual.

Thranduil nodded, "She and Legolas are scouting what appeared to be a second possible pass north of the one I was shown."

"Oh good. This could be interesting." The Smith of the Valar tapped his chin, thoughtfully. "There is one sure way to quell the sons of Durin who are raising objection to your Kingdom being built so close to my Halls."

"What would you suggest?"

A smile spread on the Vala's face, "Treat with them. Clear the air, and make a case for establishing a new Woodland Realm in this valley. It is not necessary, of course. You and your people are alive, and Aman is your home." After a moment, he laughed, "There is one son of Durin who would like to speak with you, and perhaps he could use his influence to intercede on your behalf."

"Who would stand for the Eldar against his own kin?" The King doubted such a Dwarf existed. Loyalty to kin was a very strong trait in Dwarves.

"I would," a voice said behind him. "If it must come to that."

Thranduil turned and was both surprised and vexed by who he found. "You! Of course," he seethed. "I should have known. You are the one who started all of this. It was for your pitiful mortal life Tauriel abandoned her duties to her people and her King."

The Dwarf Prince with the pretty face had the grace to look remorseful. "Tauriel saved my life three times. Those debts I was not able to repay in life. I have done what I could to make amends since she arrived in Aman."

The King's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"Young Prince Kili volunteered to be the eyes and ears of the Valar to the people of the Woodland realm. When they had a need, Kili... informed us. Princess Tauriel is quite stubborn and rarely availed herself of the aid we were more than ready to give her."

"A spy," Thranduil spat, mouth twisting as if he'd bitten something rotten.

"Only because I love her and wanted more than anything to see her succeed," Kili assured him.

This the King knew, and in a way he understood. "I watched Tauriel weep over your corpse," Thranduil ground out.

"I know," Kili acknowledged. "I never meant for her to hurt, or get herself banished because of me. If I could have changed what happened, I would have."

A large leather-bound book appeared in his hand, which he readily offered it to King Thranduil. "I thought someday you or her Prince might want a record of those years."

Inside the journal lay at least a hundred sketches, most of Tauriel. They started with her in a loose robe, hair down and hands caressing her swollen belly. Another depicted her holding newborn Tharanden to her breast with a look of tenderness captured so perfectly it threatened to break Thranduil's heart. The drawings progressed sequentially as her child grew, and later sketches depicted Tharanden with other children having adventures in the creche, as well as images of Lady Celebrian singing and Lord Elrond helping Tauriel's twins learn to properly sit a horse.

Thranduil flipped to the most recent sketches and found one of the look on Tauriel's face as she clung to her husband with the half finished docks in the background behind them.

"Tauriel cannot see spirits," the Dwarf Prince told him. "She doesn't know I was watching over her all the years she has lived in Aman, and looking out for her and her children as if they were my own. The boy, Tharanden, can see me. We have been secret friends since he was a small child." His eyes searched the King's face. "If you built your Halls here, will Tauriel and her family come to live here as well?"

"I do not know. Tauriel seems content to live quietly in her hidden city in the forest and make excellent wine. I would hope they plan to visit from time to time."

"We will," Legolas told him, appearing from behind a copse of trees and surveying the scene before him, "I can see you, as well," he told Kili. "Is it only the presence of the Smith which makes it possible for you to have physical form right now?" Legolas took the sketch of him and Tauriel on the docks from his father's hand and studied it.

Kili nodded, "It is. You have come and Tauriel no longer needs a lonely ghost to watch over her. I am in your debt, as well as Tauriel's. I saw how you tried your best to save us from the Orcs of Gundabad." The Dwarf glance toward Thranduil, "I harbor no ill will toward you, Elven-king, for wanting to leave us and spare your people more bloodshed. If I were in your place, I would surely have felt much the same. Dwarves aren't meant to live forever, as your kind are. I am relieved we did not cost you the life of your son."

The Dwarf crossed his arms over his chest. "If you wish to make this land the new Woodland Realm, I will speak with Thorin and Thrain on your behalf, and remind them of a few things. They cannot deny the debt we owe your son and daughter by marriage. Legolas brought my cousin Gimli to live the remainder of his days in paradise. If nothing else will sway them, that fact will."

"Kili?" Tauriel called out. "I was wondering when you would finally decide to show yourself." She moved out of the shadow of the thick forest and into the clearing with the others.

He stared at her, as if she were the ghostly apparition and not he. "Tauriel... You knew?"

"Tharanden told me I had a Dwarf ghost watching over me as soon as he knew what a Dwarf looked like." Her eyes narrowed at him. "I never connected the appearance of all the mysterious items to you, though. Spying for the Valar is unfair and you will cease immediately." She glanced at the Vala, and Aulë nodded. "From the moment we set foot in Aman, I was never afraid. I never felt alone. Thank you for that."

The Dwarf smiled, sadly. "I was not allowed to contact you directly. Mahal made me promise not to, and I didn't want to cause you pain."

"I understand," Tauriel told him.

Kili went to Tauriel and took her hand in his, "Tauriel. You could not have saved me; I was fated to die when I did."

"If I had..."

"No," Kili insisted. "Not even if you got up faster or had a bow. Your lingering guilt pains me greatly," he pressed a tender kiss to her palm, "and I'm begging you to let go of it, all of it, once and for all. What's done is done. The past is cast in stone and unchangeable. My new existence is good, really, it's not bad being a ghost. I can wish myself anywhere on the island. My brother and I have been tormenting Gimli for months. Just like old times!"

To Legolas, he said, "Keep the sketches... as a gift. Those are the best ones of the lot, but there are many more."

"Thank you." Legolas nodded, accepting the book of his family's adventures with grace.

Thranduil could see the change in Tauriel's whole being when the weight of her burden was lifted, and he couldn't let the moment pass without comment, "How can one lone Dwarf Prince cause so much trouble?"

Aulë laughed and nodded his agreement. "You should try having a whole mountain full of them drinking and singing and carrying on decade after decade."

The King cringed.

"Not all of the items come from my Dwarves. A good number also come from the Eldar spirits which dwell in the Halls of Mandos. They have been equally eager to render aid to their newly arrived kinsman."

To the Smith, Thranduil began, "The forest here is open to being shaped to suit my people's needs. Even now I can feel the sleepy threads of magic reaching out to me, calling for me to bring more Eldar here. This is where we will make our home." He considered the possibilities and choices other rulers made in Middle Earth. "King Thingol built his Halls underground when he was given a choice; Celeborn and Galadriel built their city on talans high in the trees. Lord Elrond built Rivendell high in the pass of a river valley. My father modeled our Halls after his memories of life in Thingol's court." He gestured to a long line of mountainside to his right. "The forest city you gifted to my people combines the stone of the mountains while leaving the city open to the sky. My people find it the best possible arrangement."

"It is not a difficult thing to build," the Smith of the Valar assured him. "No skills are required beyond that which are used in building a port, and it is far simpler than digging an underground city."

"Ships will begin arriving much sooner than I expected," Thranduil confessed.

"Then it is a good thing we are willing to help," a deep voice rumbled.

Thranduil's head whipped around to see Thorin Oakenshield had appeared to his left, flanked by his other nephew and a group of Dwarves with familiar faces, the sons of Durin and members from his company, obviously. "I threw you in my Dungeons," the King reminded him.

"As any sane King who faced Dragon Fire before should have the right to," Thorin told him, with a small smile. "Mahal knows," he nodded to Aulë, "I wish Bilbo Baggins had never stolen the keys to those cells. It wasn't my nephew who started all of this and deserves your ire, the blame falls squarely on my shoulders." He bowed his head to Thranduil. "I hope you will come to forgive me for those you lost in battle because of my greed and shortsightedness. It would be an honor for myself, and my kin, to repay a small part of our debt by assisting you in building the Halls for a new Woodland Realm." He looked to the Smith, for both confirmation and permission.

Thranduil frowned. "Is such a thing possible, my Lord?" His eyes found the Smith's.

"It is if Manwë is amenable to the idea," Aulë confirmed. "I fear the Elves in the Halls of Mandos will wish equal freedom to assist you, and Mandos will grumble, but a healthy dose of competition can only help to speed the process along. They are your Halls, as I have said. Do you want help from the sons of Durin?"

Thranduil could feel the collectively held breaths of his people, the Dwarves, and even the trees. If the trees were hanging on his commands... How could Thranduil possibly fail?

With a regal nod, the King said, "I accept your apology, Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain. I will also accept your aid in the construction of my Halls on this land. Many things are made new to me since arriving here in Aman, and someone recently reminded me that different points of view are important, especially when a situation requires growth and evolution."

"Sounds like a wise man," Thorin agreed.

Thranduil laughed, "Or an even wiser woman."

"I've always found the females of my race to be the keepers of the majority of the wisdom."

"I think it is true of all races. The Eldar are no exception."

Thorin's eyebrows raised at the confession. "Why do we bother with Kings, at all, if we would all be better off handing the crowns to them and sitting down to enjoy a mug of ale?"

"I shall have to ponder such a profound mystery while I drink my goblet of wine and gaze at the stars tonight," Thranduil laughed, a true laugh and one he couldn't remember experiencing in more than a hundred years.


End file.
